Do I make you proud?
by hitntr
Summary: Inuyasha followed in his fathers footsteps dying protecting the one he loved- Kagome and their newly born child. Now several years later- Kagome is taking care of their child in her time but what happens when their child starts to learn about his past?
1. A Normal Day at School

Captured Sequel- Rewritten

_**I try to keep from writing at the top of the story so I will keep this short. I am rewriting this story because I didn't like how it was coming out the last time. I hope this comes out a lot better!**_

_**Also, as it says, THIS IS A SEQUEL of my story Captured. So if you want to make sure you know what is going on, then please make sure you read Captured.**_

Chapter one- _A normal day at school_

Yasha awoke abruptly this morning to his mother separating the curtains which allowed in the relentless sunshine. "Mom five more minutes." Yasha whined turning his face into his pillow. He was a mirror image of his father.

"Nope you gotta get up. Starting of another day of school." Kagome said cheerfully.

"I don't want to go. I never feel like I belong there." Yasha said.

"Nonsense, you have friends there and you have to learn." Kagome went into the closet to grab some clothing for him.

"but…" Yasha shut up, he never told his mom something about school, the one thing that made him hate school more than anything.

"But what hun?" Kagome asked turning around.

"Nothing." Yasha turned away. He was given a special name…dog boy, that's what he was called.

"Besides you have Kyubi and Azami!" Kagome reminded him. "Don't you want to see them at school? They seem like nice people."

"Yeah those two are nice." Yasha said while sighing.

"Now let's go, I made breakfast today." Kagome said while throwing her child's clothes at him. "Meet me down there in a few minutes." She said before walking out of the room.

He sighed as he put on his uniform. "They may be friends but the rest of the children…" he mumbled before he heard his mom call his name. "Coming." 'I still feel like I shouldn't be here. Something doesn't feel right. I should be doing something different with my life. Here, I am different than the rest. I feel almost like this place wasn't meant for me.' He thought as he made his way downstairs.

Yasha ate his meal while Kagome cleaned up around the kitchen. "Your grandmother and great grandfather are still asleep so I am going to drive you to school today." She said while washing the dishes.

"Alright." Yasha said through a mouthful of food.

Kagome drove Yasha to the school with no talking between the two. Yasha just stared out the window at the cars and buildings that were passing by. "We're here." Kagome said stopping the car.

"Alright. See you when I get home." Yasha said getting out of the car.

"Cheer up hun." Kagome said. "I have a gift for you when you get home today."

"Alright mom." Yasha said slamming the door.

Once inside he heard a voice behind him, "Hey Yash, How was your weekend?" Yash…that was a nickname given to him by his only two friends.

Yasha turned around to see a young girl come running up to him. "Hey Azami. It was alright. How about yours?" Azami…she was the only girl that would come near him, she always wore long sleeves no matter how hot it was. She reminded him a lot of his mother.

"It was alright. I saved up enough money to buy a new video game!" Azami said smiling.

"Cool. Where is Kyubi?" Yasha asked.

"I don't know." Azami said while shrugging her shoulders.

The bell rang for everyone to get to class. "I will see you later."

"Later." Azami yelled before running off.

Yasha went down the hall walking to get to his class. This was the part he hated more than anything. Around this time he would hear tons of voices and he knew he couldn't do anything about it. "Look at dog boy." "Is he is still around?" "I thought he left when he didn't come on Friday." "Rumor has it that he is part werewolf." "That would explain why he is so smart."

Yasha couldn't take it anymore. He ran down the hall to get to his class with tears starting to come down. Sure enough he may be around seven but he was actually so smart he was forced to skip a few grades. Alright so it was more than a few grades… now he was in junior high. This was his first year there and so far he got picked on more than anything. He couldn't tell if it was his age or his looks that made him get picked on but they would never do it to his face, it was always behind his back….or so they thought. No one knew that he had the heightened senses.

He walked into his first class with a forced smile that turned directly to a frown when he saw a sign at his desk…it read "dog boy" and had a crudely drawn dog on it. Yasha sighed as he ripped the sign off and sat down. Everyone laughed, they loved his pain. This was a normal day for him. Two friends and five hundred enemies…this was life but he couldn't help but think one day this will all change.

After three classes the lunch bell rang and Yasha quickly packed his stuff to get downstairs and meet his two best and only friends in junior high. Azami had just punched Kyubi making him fall into a wall. There was no doubt that Azami was strong for a girl. Azami just put Kyubi in a headlock, Yasha just shook his head, "Hey Azami, hey Kyubi."

"Hey Yash." They said in unison.

"You ready to go?" Kyubi asked as he pretend to punch Yasha.

"Sure am." Yasha said as he started to playfully jab back at Kyubi.

"Boys will be boys." Azami said as she walked to the lunch line.

As they stood in the line the height difference between everyone and Yasha was evident. "Do you ever hate being so small Yash?" Kyubi asked Yasha putting his hands above his head and then above Yasha's to get a better thought of the height difference.

"What?"

"You know you are so small compared to everyone else here. I mean you skipped like three or four grades or something like that. That is a big feat for your age." Kyubi said.

Azami punched Kyubi.

"Well I do feel short and I do get tired of the dog jokes." Yasha said.

"You want us to beat them up?" Azami asked playfully.

"Please do." Yasha said laughing while closing his eyes.

"Alright, it may take us a while to beat them all down; I mean there is three of us and many of them. But we can talk it over while playing a new game at my house." Azami said.

"Sure." Kyubi said.

"I will have to check with my mom." Yasha told her.

"Momma's boy." Kyubi said playfully.

Azami hit him on the back of the head, "He has too, look how young he is."

Once they got through the lunch line they sat down. "I forgot the ketchup and napkins. Be right back." Azami said.

Once she was off Kyubi looked over to Yasha. "Oh man if you were older you would so have her." He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Yasha asked.

"Yash you can't see it? She looks at you, she stands up for you…she likes you."

"No." Yasha said blushing. "She only stands up for me because of how small and young I am."

"No way man. You have smarts, you are going to look good and you are going to be tall…well when you are older. Plus you have long hair chicks dig long hair. She sees this. She wants you."

Yasha laughed at his friend's remark. "I am too young. I mean she is thirteen or fourteen and I am about to turn seven. That's like a six or seven year difference."

"Yeah I guess so. But wait till you get older. If I was a chick I would go out with you."

"I am glad your not. You would be an ugly Chick." Yasha said laughing.

"Who would be an ugly chick?" Azami asked coming behind Yasha.

"Kyubi said he would date me if he was a chick and I told him he would be too ugly." Yasha said laughing.

Azami laughed. "So what type of girl are you into?" she asked Yasha.

Yasha thought about it for a short bit of time. "Well I never thought about it." He said.

"Oh." Azami said. They all ate lunch quietly until Kyubi spoke up.

"I know what my perfect girl will be."

"What?"

"Well she will be popular, have big boobs, a nice butt and she won't be afraid to show it off."

"Isn't that every male's perfect girl?" Azami asked.

"No. it is just mine." Kyubi said crossing his arms.

"You are so weird." Yasha started to get up and as he put his chair in the bell rang for them to go back to class.

"Yash, how can you always tell when the bell will ring?" Azami asked.

Yasha looked around for a reason. "I just know in my head." He said. He didn't want to explain the heightened sense of hearing.

They all went back to class. At the end of the day Yasha borrowed Kyubi's cell phone and called his mother, "Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Hey mom, I was wondering if I can go over to Azami's house for a bit."

"No not today, maybe tomorrow." Kagome said, she knew about Azami's living conditions and tried to keep Yasha from going over there as much as possible.

"Alright, I will talk to you in a bit." Yasha shut the phone off and gave it back to Kyubi saying, "I can come tomorrow."

"Alright." They said back as Yasha started to walk home.

"You like him." Kyubi said childishly to Azami.

"No I don't." Azami whined back.

"Don't lie."

Azami hit him before they both walked to her house.

_**And there you have it, my first chapter rewritten. Like I said I didn't like how It was coming out so I decided to redo it and make it go into a whole new direction. I think this will give me a lot more chapters and be able to do much more with it.**_

_**As I had said with the last one, I don't like sequels that much so don't expect me to write to many sequels for many of my stories, this was a special occasion due to me killing Inuyasha off.**_

_**I don't know what to name it yet so it is still open as to what the name will be.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think of this so far!**_


	2. Meet Shiho

"Mom I'm home." Yasha yelled throwing his book bag down on the ground. The child was dressed in his school uniform. His most prominent features was the silver hair and the dog ears that stuck out as he tried to listen for where his mother was. In his medical records it said he had several birth defects including the ears, claws and the odd fang like k-nines that his dentist had tried several times to make them look like 'normal' teeth until Kagome finally told the dentist that Yasha can live with his teeth like that.

"Hello Yasha." A nickname given to her son due to her not being able to say his full name for so long. Yasha never knew why, he just got used to that being his nickname. He knew he was named after his father but he didn't know too much other than that about the man his mother loved.

"Mom, what is that new smell?" he asked looking around. A sense he picked up from his father no less.

"I got you a little something." Kagome said as she walked into the other room. She walked back with a fuzzy thing following her. "She is only two years old. Her name is Shiho"

"You got me a dog?" Yasha asked with disgust, now his mother was making fun of him.

"I also got you a few dog training sessions so that you can train her." Kagome said happily as the dog ran up to Yasha and sniffed him. "The woman that I got her from said she will be a hard dog to train so you will have to work extremely hard to train her."

"Why did you get me a dog?" Yasha said watching the dog sniff around him before looking up at him dumbly.

"In time you will grow to love her!" Kagome said ecstatically.

Yasha watched the dog look at him dumbly before he put his hand out to the dog allowing it to sniff his hand. Yasha bent down to get a better level with the new dog. The dog then saw his ears as it jumped up at him knocking him over. Yasha laughed as he pushed at the dog as the dog lapped at his face.

Kagome started to yell at the dog, "Get off him. Get off." As she tugged on the dog repeatedly.

The dog started to lap at Yasha's face before nipping at the ears, "Its okay mom." He said smiling. As soon as Kagome let go of the dog, it went for Yasha's ears as it pulled at the right one, "Owe, Shiho off." He said in a rather low tone. The dog moved off as Yasha got up brushing himself off.

Kagome smiled at her son. "How did you get her to answer so easily to you?"

"I just told her what I wanted." He said as if he did something wrong.

"If you want we can go out right now to get Shiho everything she needs. Your dog training session starts tomorrow." Kagome told her son as she grabbed her keys.

"I want to get Shiho a new collar and a new leash." Yasha said happily.

"Of course." Kagome said walking to the door glad to see her son happy.

Kagome walked to the SUV as Yasha ran to it with Shiho right at his heels. Kagome unlocked the doors as Yasha jumped in with Shiho following right in.

"Dogs go in the back." Kagome said as she pulled the dog out of the SUV.

"But mom, Shiho wants to ride with us in the front."

"What if we get into a car accident?" she asked.

"If I can buckle her in, can she stay up front?"

"Sure." Kagome smiled wanting to see her son try to keep the dog buckled.

"Alright!" Yasha yelled. "Come on Shiho, we have to buckle you in." he said as the dog jumped in. Yasha pat the back seat as Shiho jumped up and quickly sat down. She seemed hesitant as Yasha put the seat belt around her. "Now you have to stay there and don't move while the car is in motion." He said. He smiled as he turned to his mother, "See mom, I did it!"

"You never cease to amaze me." Kagome whispered. "but if she moves at all she is going into the back." Kagome said as she started the car and started driving off.

Once in the pet store Shiho never left Yasha's side. When Yasha stopped, Shiho sat next to him. "Shiho the red or blue?" Yasha asked holding two collars up. The dog seemed to sniff them both and then barked. "The red? I was thinking you would like blue more." He said as he looked at the two collars.

"Hun, don't talk to the dog, she can't understand you. Just get the one you like." Kagome told her son.

"Well she likes the red more." Yasha told his mother, "So I guess the red. Which means we need a red leash." He said as he walked to the leashes and Shiho let out a content sound.

Everyone stared at Yasha, he was well known everywhere. Everywhere he went, he was known as 'dog boy' or 'the kid with dog ears' or 'the thing.' Now Yasha was used to it and even Kagome was used to them saying these things. When Kagome first brought him to her time every talk show in the world wanted her to bring him on so that they could interview him and she could never forget when she was offered several contracts to be in a show that would travel around and watch Yasha grow up. These contracts offered her several million dollars in order to allow them to do this- she was shocked at the price, that was enough for them to live more than comfortably. Kagome just couldn't do it though, the thought of exploiting her only son was too much. She chose not to go along with such a thing. Kagome just filed Yasha's ears as a birth defect and that was that.

This time unlike normal though, Yasha seemed to completely ignore the sounds from these people as he went through things to get the new dog. "A ball or a stuffed animal?" he asked the dog as the dog went straight for the fox stuffed animal. "Good choice." The child laughed putting the ball back.

Kagome followed behind with the cart already filled with things he was getting his new companion.

"Mom can we get her some pig ears?" he asked as he held up a package of treats.

Kagome lauged, "Sure hun." Kagome heard the rude remarks from people walking by, they did what they normally did and took pictures using there phones from a distance of her son.

Yasha went back to his mom, "I think I got everything now mom." He said as he put a rubber chew toy in the basket.

Kagome laughed as she looked at what was in the cart. "Do we really need four bones?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know how much she likes to chew." Her son told her.

"Just get one, we can always come back." She told him.

Yasha grabbed the other three as he went back to place them where he got them.

Once Yasha came back she smiled, "Alright we will check out." She walked to the register. She just wanted her son to be happy.

While she was paying, she realized Shiho still had the stuffed animal in her mouth. "I need the stuffed animal." Kagome said.

"Shiho give it up." Yasha yelled pulling the toy from the dog. The dog refused to give it up. It quickly turned into a game of tug-o-war. Yasha was pulling as hard as he could to get the stuffed animal and Shiho was pulling just as hard while she growled. "Come on, I will give it right back." Yasha said as the dog let go, making Yasha fall back on his butt. "Here mom." He said handing her the toy.

Kagome took it smiling as she paid for everything and gave the toy back to the dog.

Yasha ran back to the SUV with the bags as Kagome followed with several more bags, "That was amazing! I didn't even hear people say anything about me!" Yasha yelled as he got into the SUV and went to buckle Shiho in. The dog still had the stuffed animal in its mouth.

"You didn't?" Kagome asked 'his mind must have been on that dog' Kagome thought. She heard the remarks but why didn't her son?

The next day Yasha was leaving the school. "So Yash, you want to come over today?" Azami asked.

"No sorry, my mom just got me a new dog and I really want to play with her. Plus we are going to have dog training classes tonight!" Yasha said.

"Oh yeah, you told me you got a new dog." Azami whispered. She waved to him saying, "I will make sure that I am able to come to your party this weekend."

"You better." Yasha yelled before he ran home so that he could play with his new dog…

"I will pick you up at seven, when class is over." Kagome said as she drove off leaving her son in front of the building.

"Com on Shiho, now stay on your best behavior." Yasha told the dog as the dog let out a whimper. "I don't want to hear it." he said laughing. He couldn't understand the dog but it made him feel better to act like he did. Other than his two friends at school, Shiho seemed like his only friend.

Yasha walked into dog training class with Shiho on her new leash. Shiho refused to leave more than a foot from Yasha's side as the other dogs ran around playing with each other. The other dogs where biting and growling at each other playfully as the owners all stood on the side of the gym talking. Yasha stood off to the side watching as Shiho lay down not interested in what the other dogs were doing. She seemed more interested in staying near Yasha. Shiho lay near Yasha's feet with her eyes movie back and forth watching the dogs.

A woman walked in as everything stopped moving to look at her. She looked like a strict military woman as she walked down the aisle eyeing the people who were lazily talking while their dogs played. "How can you expect your dogs to do what you want when you guys sit there and allow them to do what they want?" The woman asked the group. She then spotted Yasha, "Look at this child, his first time here just like you and he already has his dog standing next to him." Shiho stay laying on the floor with her head perked up watching the woman walk down to Yasha.

Yasha didn't like her looks to much, she was odd. Shiho picked up on that as she got up from her laying position and barked at the woman to leave them alone.

"We will have to fix the barking. Will your dog stay next to you when she is off the lead?" the woman asked.

"I don't know I just got her, I think she would." Yasha stuttered out.

"Then show me." She said quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"Show me, let her off the leash and walk down the aisle." She said pointing down to the other side of the gym.

Yasha gulped as he took Shiho off the leash.

"Now walk." The woman said.

"Come on Shiho." Yasha said as he walked along.

The dog started following next to him. She kept looking around; something was making yasha unsteady which was quickly making her unsteady.

He then walked back to the woman, "Amazing work." The woman said. "We will be using…what was your dogs name?"

"Shiho ma'am."

"We will be using Shiho for many of our training sessions as a practice dog to show everyone else. Now everyone retrieve your dogs and put them on a leash. Except you…" she kept making hand movements trying to get him to tell her his name.

"Yasha." He told her.

"Except you Yasha, you may keep little Shiho off the lead."

Once everyone was in a line, the woman started talking as if she was talking to a drill line, "Alright, welcome to your first week of training. We always start here by getting to know ourselves and our dogs. We will start with the basic sit and lay command." She yelled out to everyone. "These are easy, first you have to decide how you want your dog to listen, and do you simply want your dog speaking the same language as everyone else? You can have them to learn any language you know. Or you can come up with your own language all together. Such as agh could mean sit." She said. "Now think it over then I will ask young Yasha and Shiho to come out to show you how it is done." She said as she waved for Yasha to walk out. "Yasha here is better at controlling his dog than all of you combined" she yelled. "Now Yasha what did you decide to use for commands?"

"Sit?" he whispered.

"You can do better than that, your dog is smart, come up with something for you." She said.

"I got something! I already used it earlier!" Yasha yelled as he turned to Shiho. He let out a low pitched sound.

"What was that?" the woman asked.

"That will be my command for sit!" the young boy said.

"Very well. To get your dog to sit, you must hold a treat over its head to get it to want to sit in order to see the treat better. Then you must say the word…or sound once it has sat." the woman said. "Give it a try Yasha." The woman said.

Yasha grabbed a treat and held it over Shiho's head making her look at it. Yasha then let out a low sound. Shiho sat immediately.

"Now praise her." The woman said.

Yasha smiled and gave her the treat. It only took Shiho once to have to learn it after that she would do it whenever Yasha made the noise.

"Very good, your dog is a natural." The woman said ruffling the top of the kids head.

Yasha was the youngest there by at least twenty years if not more. He was proud of himself for once he was doing something right.

"Now you are to try it." the woman said as several men tried to get there dogs to sit. Some dogs did it right away while others weren't getting it so easily. "Keep trying with young Shiho." The woman walked off to help the other men.

Yasha stood there looking at Shiho who was already sitting. He moved to make her stand up and then let out a lower pitched noise as Shiho sat immediately. Yasha smiled giving her a treat. "Good girl." He said petting her.

He kept using the two pitches as Shiho did it right away. Yasha praised her every time. He tried to think of what else he could do. He then decided a higher pitched noise, as he did that Shiho started to growl as Yasha's eyes got huge. "Its okay girl" he said petting her to calm her down. She calmed down as he whispered, "Note to self- don't do that one again."

The night went on as Shiho picked up everything right away. Yasha and the instructor were more than proud of young Shiho. Kagome walked in to get her son as all of the older men and there dogs walked out still talking to each other.

"Yasha, come on." Kagome said as she saw her son praising his dog.

"You must be young Yasha's mother." The woman who was teaching the class said.

"Why yes, I am Kagome Higarashi." Kagome said.

"Your son's dog is a natural. The other dogs barely learned the sit and lay commands today and Shiho had already learned sit, lay, roll over, beg, and several more. Can I talk to you?" the woman asked gesturing for Yasha to move.

"Oh yes, Yasha, why don't you go play with Shiho over there?" Kagome asked pointing to the other side of the gym.

"Yes mom." Yasha said. "Come on Shiho!" he yelled as the dog ran behind him.

Once the woman thought he was out of ear shot she began, "Your son is very peculiar. He has taught his dog in means of pitches. If you don't know what I mean then ask him about it when he gets home."

"That isn't why you asked him to be away." Kagome whispered getting irritated.

"Yes, I also wanted to let you know that I am worried about your son. He seems quite nice and does everything I ask of him but it seems like he talks to that dog. I don't think he should be treating that dog as a human being." She said. Yasha and Shiho were having a wrestling match as Shiho just grabbed Yasha's ear pulling.

"What my son does with his dog is of no concern to you." Kagome said to her.

"Yes, I understand but he seems to hold conversations with the dog. That isn't natural."

"It is natural when it is the only thing that will listen to you. It is very natural for a little kid to talk to their animal and act like they are conversing with it. It is obvious that you never had children." Kagome yelled. Shiho and Yasha stopped at the same time from Kagome's voice. Shiho just had Yasha's ear in her mouth as they both froze watching the two.

"No, I never had kids but I just wanted to talk to you…"

"No we are done here." Kagome yelled walking off. "Yasha get your dog and come." Kagome yelled as Yasha ran behind her with Shiho trailing behind. "We wont be coming here again." Kagome said as she closed the gym door behind her.

Kagome got in her SUV as Yasha buckled his dog in.

"I can't believe her." Kagome said frustrated.

"Is it true?" Yasha asked buckling up in the front seat.

"Is what true?" Kagome asked.

"Is it really unnatural for a child to talk to their pets? Am I that weird?" he asked.

Kagome almost felt a tear come to her eye as she put her head on the steering wheel. "No, you are perfectly fine, you're not weird at all. Don't listen to them." She said looking at her son.

"Don't lie to me mom." Yasha said. "Do I really act so different than so many kids?"

"No, you are perfectly normal." Kagome said forcing out a smile as she started up the car and drove out.

There was silence in the car for a few minutes before Kagome heard a faint whisper, "I feel like she understands me that's why I talk to her like that."

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Shiho, for some reason, I feel like she knows what I have been through. I feel like I can tell her my biggest secrets and she will keep them to herself. Is that weird?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head as a tear finally fell. "No, it isn't weird. I used to have a hamster and I did the same thing, every day I would tell it about my life and everything I did. I would tell it my deepest secrets."

"What happened to the hamster?" Yasha asked.

"It died of old age, hamsters only last two years." Kagome said. "and I had it when I was eight."

"Oh." Yasha whispered.

"Don't worry, just be you. That's what…"

"My father would have wanted." Yasha said as if he had heard it several times. He sighed as he looked out of the car, "I just want to know something about dad." He mumbled so that Kagome couldn't hear him. "I just want to know what he looked like." Yasha looked at his reflection in the window as he tried to imagine and older looking self. His mother said his father looked just like him just older so he would try continuously to think of what that would look like. Every time his thought was shattered by thoughts of 'how much older?' and 'did he really look like that?' Yasha sighed as they made it home.

_**Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry it took me so long. I was going to put up this chapter last weekend before finals but I was caught in the whole power outage thing in New England…I was without power for five days- it was pretty cold. I never want to go through that again. Lets just say a trailer without heat, running water, or a stove to cook on really starts to kill you. I didn't stay at my house the whole time though- I went to live at my aunts for a few days and then went to a hotel. **_

_**It was amazing when I got my power back. I went that morning to get a new change of clothes out of my house and my house was literally so cold I could see my breath. I put my book bag down to change out my clothing, right after I do that, I make sure I have everything to study for with me in my other backpack (yes I had two back packs). But as I went to leave my light came on and it didn't register until I went to turn of the light switch. I literally screamed and cried when I got power back. Like literally tears pouring down my face as I heard the furnace kick on and I could see my room without a candle! I thanked God so much that day! Then I had a final the next day and all of my time was put towards all my finals.**_

_**Anyways it is out! I kinda rushed at getting this together cuz it had been so long since I have updated!**_

_**Thanks for waiting and I hope this chapter clarifies a little as far as what Yasha looks like and where this story is going! I found Shiho to be so cute! The way she is always at Yasha's side : ) **_

_**Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! **_


	3. A Birthday to Remember

"Get back here." Kagome said laughing at son. Today marked her son's birthday and the anniversary of her losing a good friend. At least that's what she told everyone in her time. She told herself that she would never put that in the way of making her son happy so she chose to act like it never happened, to act like the man she grew to love didn't die several years back on this same day.

"Mom, I wanna play on the swings." The young child said as he stopped mid-stride to allow his mother to catch up. Kagome knew she couldn't keep the past a secret for to much longer though, he was always asking about his father, he was always sitting near the sacred tree claiming he could feel something pull him there and he always seemed to be drawn to the well house although Kagome forbid him from going in there.

Shiho barked as she stopped with Yasha while Kagome caught up. Her tail was wagging like crazy while she waited for Kagome to catch up to them.

"Sure Yasha, I will be over in a bit." She yelled as she watched him and Shiho run with great ease to the swing. Yasha knew he was named after his father and seemed to take pride in that.

The small seven year old ran up to his mother and hugged her before yelling, "Can we play tag?"

Shiho was at her feet barking as Yasha asked.

"Sure thing, then we will go back home for cake and ice cream."

"Forget tag, let's go home now!" Yasha said as he ran towards the sidewalk.

'Just like his father only cares about food.' Kagome thought as she started to try and keep up with the child. His doctor prescribed him with medicine saying he was ADHD due to him running around nonstop. Kagome knew the truth though; he wasn't able to run enough. He doesn't have the big fields like his father did and was told to never run as fast as he found he could run. Pretty much what looked like to everyone else was his fastest run was actually his slowest jog he could do. He couldn't get rid of the energy in this time.

Kagome was broken out of her trance when she heard a man yell, "Watch it kid." She looked up to see that Yasha just ran into a man about her age.

Kagome ran over to help her son up, "Sorry about that, he doesn't think sometime." She said.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe you need to keep him on a leash." The man snapped back at her. That wasn't the first time she heard that insult. She looked up at the man to see that he wasn't fully one race, he was part Japanese, part…something else. It was evidence once she saw that his hair was more of a blondish color.

"Look just because you don't enjoy life doesn't mean you have to take it out on my son." She said holding her sons hand. Shiho stood next to them as she began sniffing the man.

"What would you know about what my life is like?"

"I know enough that you are a different race and you have to take out your frustration on younger children." Kagome yelled at the man.

She could tell the man was taken aback by her words, "I am only half of a different race thanks very much, my mother is Japanese so that makes me Japanese by law." He said folding his arms and sticking his nose in the air. Shiho put her ears back, she knew the two weren't getting along.

"And what's the other part, Jerk?"

"No…I don't know what the other part is, I never met my father." The man told her in a whisper.

"Than don't take it out on my son." Kagome said frustrated. She started to walk away while holding her child's hand. Shiho started to bark to get Kagome to come back but she was too frustrated. "Come on Shiho."

Shiho looked up at the man than back at Kagome who was walking off with Yasha. She whimpered to get Kagome's attention. Kagome didn't notice.

"Wait" the man yelled running up to her. Shiho appeared to smile as she ran with the man.

"What now?" Kagome yelled turning around suddenly.

"You look familiar, have we met."

"No, I would remember a jerk like you." Kagome yelled at him.

"You come to this park a lot?"

"Yeah."

"That must be were then." He said as if he solved a mystery.

Kagome sighed as she walked away again noticing that Shiho was once again not following. "Shiho." She yelled pulling out the leash and putting it on the dogs color, "Come on." She yelled pulling the dog with her. Shiho finally gave in as she walked back with the two of them. Yasha was not only bewildered but silent all the way home. He wasn't about to make his mom too angry.

"Mom." He asked while they were going up the stairs to the shrine.

"Yeah?" Kagome let Shiho off the leash as she ran up the stairs ahead of them.

"Who was my dad?"

"Your dad was a special guy that died several years ago." She said. The child asked the question quite often but Kagome would try to get away from the conversation by being as vague as possible.

"Where did you guys meet? Please tell me." Yasha begged.

"We met in front of the sacred tree." She told him.

"Why wont you tell me anymore than that, all I know about him is that I am named after him. Can I at least see a picture of him?"

Kagome sighed then pulled an envelope out of her pocket. She bent down to the small child. "Inuyasha, I was going to wait to show you this until after your birthday party but if you want to see it this much, I have it right here with your card." She told the child giving him the envelope.

Yasha took the envelope and looked up at his mother to make sure it was okay to open it. "So in here is the picture of my dad?" he asked as he slowly opened the letter. Kagome smiled as she watched her son open the card and watch as the picture came out. His eyes got huge as he picked it up from the ground. Yasha smiled as he looked up at his mother, "Is this really him?"

"Yes." In the picture were both Inuyasha and Kagome back before they were captured. In the background there was Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and even Kirara.

"We have the same ears! He has the coolest eyes! He is wearing the same kimono I have in my room! He… he looks like me." Shiho picked up on Yasha's excitement as she came running back barking and wagging her tail.

"No you look like him." Kagome said correcting him.

"Who are the others?"

"They were our other friends that we had. That is Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo." She told her son pointing to each person.

"You guys used to have a cat?"

"No it was Sango's cat." She told her son.

Yasha had tears in his eyes as he looked at the picture, "When did dad die?" Shiho seemed to pause looking at Kagome as if she were wondering what Kagome would say.

"A few months before you were born." She lied to him, yeah, he died protecting his son but that was such a huge burden for Inuyasha to live with when he found that his father died to save him that she didn't want her son to have such a big burden. Shiho seemed to not like the answer as she barked repeatedly.

Yasha made a high pitched noise making Shiho stop barking and look at him.

"Now let's get set up for that party." Kagome said.

"Sure, but can I tape this picture to my wall so that I can show my Azami and Kyubi?"

"Sure." What else could she say? If anyone asks, Yasha had the same birth defects as his father that's all.

Kagome had to force a smile the whole way through the party knowing that today marked the death of her only love. She still remembered when she came home for the first time after that ordeal her mother called the cops up when she got back so many years ago to tell them that it turned out she was being held captive by someone in another country for the year and they just assumed she was dead until she escaped from the man. It wasn't lying due to it being somewhat true and it was quite easy to have the cops believe it due to them never having full proof that Kagome died. Once the report was done, Kagome never told about that lie again. She didn't want Yasha thinking that all of that was true.

Yasha showed his two friends the picture of his father. "And we look exactly the same." He said pointing to the ears. "I am not the only one with a birth defect." He said proudly.

"Wow, you guys do look the same!" Azami said staring at the picture.

The three of them ran off to play video games, something Kagome never got into but her son loved them.

She sat down waiting for Yasha's friends to leave, she was bored and she just wanted to go see Inuyasha's grave. She then felt a cold nose hit her hand. She smiled looking down at the white Samoyed that she got for her son. "Get down Shiho." She said to the dog. The dog just acted stupid and refused to listen to her.

This dog definitely helped young Yasha go through his life so far. Yasha had Shiho so well trained; he could yip in pitches not heard for normal human ears to get the dog to attack or back down. Kagome was very curious to see that and was wondering if maybe dog demons may just have a special language and maybe the dogs in her time happened to talk the same language.

She sighed, she hated making the different pitches…sometimes she would mess up and tell the dog to do the wrong thing. She had to think about it for a second before doing a high pitched yip. She frowned as the dog lay down. "Good boy." She said petting the dogs head. So she meant for it to sit but lying down was close enough.

Shiho seemed to put her nose on Kagome feet as she looked up at Kagome expectantly.

If Kagome didn't know better she would have thought the dog was trying to tell her that everything was okay. After all of the kids left Kagome grabbed her bouquet of flowers she bought and than told her son, "I am going to head out for a bit. I will be back soon."

"Where are you going to go with those flowers?" her son asked running up to her.

"I am going to visit your dad's grave sight." She told her son. She could never lie to him well except her past but that was to help him.

"Please can I come, I am old enough now."

"You are only seven." That is what he thought at least.

"But that is old."

"Why don't you bring him?" Kagome's mother said. "I am sure he would appreciate it."

"More than anything!" Yasha yelled.

"Fine, you can come but you are to never tell anyone about this and I mean anyone." Kagome told her son.

"I promise I wont." Yasha said nonchalantly.

"No you don't understand you need to make sure that no one ever finds out. If they do than we will be in trouble."

"I won't tell anyone." The child said more seriously now.

"Alright let's go." Kagome said grabbing her child by the hand. "You have to learn the truth some time." Kagome told whispered as she walked out of the house.

Kagome's mother watched as Kagome and Yasha left the house before whispering, "Just give it to him in increments."

Shiho was leashed to the sacred tree sleeping in the shade when she saw Kagome and Yasha come out of the house. She started to bark and wag her tail as Yasha ran to the stairs.

Yasha ran to the stairs and was prepared to go down when Kagome called him back, "We aren't going that way." She told him.

"Then which way are we going?"

"Just follow me." She told her son.

Shiho pulled more and whimpered when she saw them going towards the well house.

"Shiho be good while we are gone." Yasha yelled.

Yasha stayed next to her as Kagome opened the well house doors. "You said to never go in here." Yasha whispered.

Shiho stopped barking and started to pace then pull her leash some more.

"You are to never go in here unless if I am around." Kagome assured him.

Once at the bottom Kagome made sure the jewel that was now whole was around her neck then made him hug her as she jumped in. Yasha was waiting for the thud but it never came as they were engulfed in a strange light and softly landed on the other side. His mother had him climb out of the well using a ladder with her right behind him. Once out he let out a gasp. "Where are we? Where is the house?" Yasha asked looking around.

"We are in the same place, we went back in time" Kagome told him. "Now stay near me, you don't know this place."

"Yes mama." Yasha whispered. They then went in front of the sacred tree that Yasha came to love to sit under in his time.

Kagome stopped in front of the tree, on it was the rope with the seals that Miroku put on it in order to ensure that Inuyasha have a safe and happy travel to the afterlife. This rope was the same one that was on her tree in her time. She felt a tear escape her eye as she knelt down in front of the tree.

Yasha looked at his mother before realizing. "Is my dad buried here?" he asked.

"Yes, Your father is buried right here." Kagome whispered as she set the flowers next to a set of fresh flowers no doubt from Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

Yasha started to cry right after she told him that. This was why he always felt so close to his father when he sat near the tree, this would explain the happy feelings he would get when he touched that rope thing hanging off of the tree. "I wish I could have met him." Yasha whispered.

"I wish you could have too." Kagome said grabbing her son to hug him. He lay loose in her arms as she hugged him tighter.

"Kagome is that you?" they heard in a distance. Kagome turned around to see a few old friends coming closer to her.

"Hi guys, sorry it has been so long since I have been back." She told them.

"Don't worry about it we were just coming out to pay our respects one more time for the day." Miroku told her.

"Yasha has gotten bigger since I last saw him." Sango said bending down to the child.

Yasha quickly hid behind his mother. He had never met these people and yet they seemed to accept him. It was a rather different feeling then at school where he was constantly called dog boy and puppy. "Don't you remember these people from the picture?" Kagome asked her son as she noticed him slowly come out from behind her.

"They were your old friends?" Yasha asked.

"Yes, they were good friends with your dad and I." Kagome told him.

Yasha smiled, "I am happy to meet you guys." He said while still hanging onto his mom's leg.

They all laughed at the small child. "Kagome, I can't believe today marks the fourt…"

"It is the seven year anniversary" Kagome whispered while pointing to Yasha.

"I mean seven year anniversary of Inuyasha's death." Sango said as she put a flower down at the foot of his grave.

"I thought dad died a few months before I was born." Yasha said while tugging on his mom's pants.

Kagome paused for a few moments thinking of what to say. She didn't want him knowing his father died on the same day he was born but she now had no choice. Kagome bent down to Yasha, "Well you see." She paused for a bit before continuing. "Your father loved you a lot. I lied about him dying a few months before you were born. He died a little after you were born."

"I don't understand." Yasha whispered. "Why would dad die on the day I was born?"

Kagome looked away for a few seconds. "He loved you that's why he…" she started to cry as the memory hit her.

Sango bent down next to the child and put her hand on his shoulder. "Your father died protecting you and your mom." She said in a soothing voice.

"No, he died before I was born." Yasha said as tears came to his eyes. "Mom told me so."

"No hun." Kagome said through her tears. "I didn't want to tell you but he died making sure we were safe, he died the night you were born." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Yasha hugged his mother not wanting to see her cry.

Kagome smiled as she hugged her child. Sango positioned her flower that she brought with her on Inuyasha's grave before saying. "So today's your birthday right?"

"Yes." Yasha said.

"I think it is time that you get to see something that your father left behind for you." She whispered to the child trying to make him feel better.

"No I don't think he is old enough." Kagome butted in.

"None sense by his age demon slayer children already have a weapon." Sango said smiling.

"What did he leave behind? I want to have something my dad held." Yasha said walking over to Sango.

Sango looked over at Kagome expectantly until Kagome finally gave in. "Fine he can have it now."

Sango smiled as she held out her hand to the small child. "You know you look just like your father." She said walking with the child back to the village.

"I know! I saw a picture of him today!" The kid beamed.

Kagome followed closely behind them with Miroku. "She is really good with children." Kagome said

"Yeah, well she has eight of them" Miroku whispered.

"I wish Yasha could have a chance to have a sibling." Kagome whispered.

"Who knows maybe you will find another man that is close to Inuyasha's personality."

"I don't think I could handle two Inuyasha's. Yasha has enough personality for that."

Miroku laughed. They finally entered the village. Miroku and Sango both decided to live in Kaede's hut. The only problem that occurred when they first did that was that one hut was made for any priestess that is in the village. So Kagome had to promise to come back every once in a while to help them with any problems the village might be having. She wasn't fully trained but it was simple thing such as healing someone or killing a demon which Sango and Miroku would help her with anyways.

They all walked into the hut as Sango opened a small trap door to reveal an old friend of Inuyashas. The one thing that helped him protect his true friends. "Would you like to give it to him?" Sango asked as she handed the object to Kagome.

Kagome sighed as she took it. She hadn't seen it since she found it in Inuyasha's hand when they went back to find him in the burnt up castle. "This Yasha was your father's favorite object. This is something you have to promise you will never ruin, that you will cherish this. Got it?"

"Yes, I promise." Yasha said excitedly.

Kagome paused before saying, "Yasha this was your father's sword, it is called the tetsuiga. It can slay a thousand demons in one swing." She told her son.

"There is no such thing as demons." Yasha said laughing.

Kagome chuckled at how naïve her child was. "Yasha, yes there is."

"Prove it then." Yasha said with his arms crossed.

Kagome sighed. "Yasha that is what you are. Well you are a quarter demon."

"No I am not." Yasha said in disbelief.

"Yes you are, you are a quarter dog demon. That's why you have those ears, the excellent senses and why you can run so fast. You don't have ADHD nor a birth defect like the doctor said, you are part demon."

Yasha got up. "That's impossible, demons aren't real. They are fake." He yelled as he ran out of the hut. This wasn't happening, all he wanted to do was see where his father was buried, and he didn't want to find out that his mother kept so much about his father a secret. His father died the same day he was born, his father was a demon which he thought wasn't real, his father was pretty much a lie to him. He didn't know one thing about his father.

Everyone was silent as the child ran out. "Is that how you acted when you found out about demons?" Sango asked.

"NO, I didn't think he would act like this." Kagome whispered almost in a panicked tone.

"Give him some time; I am sure he will come around." Miroku told her.

"I hope you are right." Kagome said. "I have to find him though; he doesn't know anything about this place." She ran out of the hut.

Sango started to go with her before Miroku grabbed her arm. "Let her go alone. Besides we need to cook dinner before the kids get back. We better make extra for Kagome and her son."

Sango agreed as she went back to get the ingredients to make the food.

Kagome found her son in a special tree that Inuyasha and she would always sit in. The tree that Inuyasha would go up in to think when something went wrong for him or if he just wanted time to himself. Kagome watched as her son watched the sun set sitting in the same slouching position that Inuyasha would sit in as he laid in that tree.

"Isn't it beautiful up there?" Kagome asked.

Yasha jumped at the voice and looked down to see his mother before looking back at the sunset. "It is. Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" he asked still watching the sunset.

"You were small and I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid on how you would take it." Kagome said.

"Did I take it the way you wanted?" he asked quite angrily.

"I am sorry for not telling you sooner. Now come down." Kagome pleaded with the child.

"I should have known this. I was so different than everyone else. How could I have been so blind as to not realize it sooner?" he said angrily smashing his fist into the tree.

"It isn't your fault. It was my choice not to tell you till now. I was going to wait until you were older. Don't worry about it now just come down." Kagome told him.

"Fine." Yasha said as he jumped down next to her.

"Thank you Yasha." Kagome said hugging her child. "It will all make sense in time." She whispered to him. "Now let's go back so that I can show you the Tetsuiga. You ran out so fast that I wasn't able to have you really be able to look at it."

"Alright mom. Can you tell me about dad's personality? This time give me his personality and not what you want me to know."

"Well he had a jealous personality; he was very rude at first and didn't trust me for the longest either. He went through a rough childhood, almost like what you are going through except here everyone knew he was half demon and because of that no human nor demon would accept him."

"Was dad really like that?"

Kagome laughed. "He risked his life to save us. He was always willing to do a little extra if it meant that no one would get hurt or die. He had really good morals and wouldn't hurt anyone for no reason."

Yasha smiled as he thought of how his father would give his life for others. "Mom, how did dad die? What did he save us from?"

Kagome sighed. "I will tell you more about that when you are older." She said.

"But."

"No, I have told you so much already today. I think all of this was enough for one day." Kagome told her son.

"Fine." Yasha said walking by his mom as they went back to the hut.

"Now don't run off again. This era is very dangerous and you being quarter demon and a young child you will be a huge target to others." She told her son.

"Alright." Yasha said.

They made it back to the village that Miroku and Sango were at. "We are back." Kagome announced.

"Glad to see you both made it back." Sango said while preparing dinner.

"We had a little talk out there and everything is better now."

"That's good to hear." Miroku said.

"So where are all of your children?"

"They are out playing in the woods. I don't know what they do out there but it gets interesting. One time I went out there and they ambushed me." Miroku said laughing. "Three of them are in training to become monks and the rest demon slayers."

"Actually let me go get them, I bet Yasha gets bored sitting around listening to adults talk." Sango said heading outside. She stood right out side of the door.

"Cover your ears." Miroku whispered.

Before Kagome could respond Sango yelled, "Kids." The yells was so high and so loud it made Yasha fold his ears back and Kagome put her hand up to cover her ears.

A few seconds later they heard eight voices outside. Sango came in with them all. "Going to introduce yourself?" she asked the scared child

"This is Yasha guys." Kagome said scooting her child forward.

Yasha tried to back into his mother but was forced forward again by Kagome. "You have funny ears." One of the middle children.

Sango smacked him on the back of the head. "You will not make fun of him like that. He is no different than you guys. He has feelings too. Don't you remember our talk about demons and half demons?"

"Yes mama." They all said in unison.

"Good now you guys will be friends with him and don't make fun of him no matter how different he may look."

"Yes mama." They all said in unison.

"No go out and play with him." Sango yelled as the eight children filed outside with Yasha following. Once they were out Sango turned to Kagome, "So how late are you staying this time?"

"Only tonight, Yasha has school and I have work in two days and I got Yasha a new dog."

"Why did you say he died seven years ago, it has been twice that?"

"Nothing, it is just what I tell everyone in my time."

"Doesn't Yasha know he is fourteen?"

"He thinks he is seven."

"How did you do that?"

"Let's just change the subject." She whispered looking away.

_**I love when I have breaks from school! Anyways, another chapter done! Nothing new going on. I got a Wii for Christmas so I have been playing that a lot, in fact my wrist hurts moving from Wii sports, Mariokart and Guitar Hero. Haha, Although I had to buy the games. **_

_**Anyways please review this chapter and tell me what you thought!!! I couldn't wait any longer for Yasha to go through the well and there are some surprises that will catch you off guard later, mwahaha! **_

_**Just please review for me! I love knowing what my readers think of my story!**_


	4. A Vet Appointment

"So Yasha was it?" the eldest of the bunch asked.

"Yes." He timidly said.

"Well you are half demon right?"

"I guess so." Yasha shrugged his shoulders not knowing what else to say.

"Wow you are funny. You don't know what you are." the eldest laughed causing the rest to laugh behind him.

Yasha just laughed hesitantly as they walked further into the woods. "So what do you guys do out here?" he finally asked.

"We train!"

"How?"

"Well we learn different moves we can do, by practicing these moves that we learn, we can find out if they are worth doing. That way when demons come we can know how to exterminate them!"

"Like one time we ambushed our father! He didn't even expect it!" the third to eldest said laughing. "By the way my name is Kiona." The girl said moving close to Yasha.

Yasha backed away from the girl as he wondered why he even came out here with these people.

"I know lets have a race!" One of the guys yelled.

"We know who will win." The eldest said making his muscles protrude.

"Then how come Kiona beat you last time?" the youngest asked as the whole group save Yasha got into a big laughing fit.

"Luck was on her side." The eldest looked at Yasha, "Come on you and me…race." He said.

"Sure." Yasha whispered as one of the kids made a line in the sand.

"Run to that tree and then make it back to this line. Last one loses." The kid said.

Yasha nodded as they waited for the signal. The eldest walked up as he knelt down in a stance so that he could start running as soon as he got the signal while Yasha just stood at the line.

Kiona walked up in front of them, "One…two…two and a half….two and three quarters…"

"Just say go." One of them yelled.

Kiona rolled her eyes as he yelled, "Go!"

The eldest ran past Yasha as Yasha used the speed he was told to use. He realized he was quickly losing as he heard the kids behind him, "Run faster, come on."

Yasha smiled as he quickly took up speed and leapt through the trees. He quickly became a blur of color as he ran to the tree and back.

Yasha stopped at the finish line not even out of breath. No one was talking as they all stared at him. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked looking around.

The eldest just came to the finish line out of breath.

"That was amazing! You were just a blur of color and you aren't even out of breath!" the youngest yelled. "I don't think anyone can beat you!"

Kiona ran to him and gave him a hug while yelling, "My hero! The only other person that can beat him." Yasha quickly pulled her away

"I let him win." The eldest said as he was still catching his breath.

"I can run as fast as I want out here." Yasha said smiling as realization sunk in. "I can run as fast as I want!" he yelled.

"Uhm yeah, are you okay?" one of the kids asked.

Yasha smiled. "Time me going from that tree and back!"

"How?" one of the kids asked.

Yasha thought about how before he smiled and said, "Count how many seconds I run from here to the other tree!"

"Seconds?" the eldest asked, now knowing what a second was.

Yasha thought of how to explain it, "Count like, one…two…three. So on." He said ready to run.

Yasha braced himself in the ground as the kid yelled, "Go!"

The kids started to count, "One…two…"

Before they could say three Yasha was already back smiling and still not out of breath. "That's amazing; I'm not getting into trouble!" Yasha looked into the sky. "I have an idea." He whispered as he jumped into the air.

"Is he okay?" one of the kids whispered as Yasha fell back down to the ground. He landed on his feet while smiling and finally starting to show signs that he was out of breath.

"I think this running has decreased oxygen to his brain." Another whispered.

"We are going back Yasha, come on." The eldest said as Yasha stopped with them.

"I will race you there!" he yelled taking off.

He felt so much more alive here, he could run! He could play! He could be a kid! For the first time in his life that night he was worn out from running and plopped on the hut floor to sleep soundly.

That morning Kagome was up early, "I have to get Yasha home, we have a vet appointment for Shiho and I forgot about it until this morning." Kagome said quickly getting Yasha up.

"What mom?" Yasha asked yawning.

"Shiho's vet appointment is today." Kagome whispered as Yasha jumped up.

"Vet?" Sango asked.

"Yeah it is a place you bring your pets. If you see Shippo tell him I stopped by." Kagome yelled as she and Yasha got out of the hut.

"Alright we hope to see you later." Sango yelled

"See you later." Kagome said grabbing Yasha's hand and leading him out of the village and towards the well.

"I like it here more, it smells better and it is bigger. Can I not go to school and come here instead?"

"NO you can't you will go to school." Kagome said. "Now hold onto me so that we can go back to our time."

"Alright." Yasha said hugging his mom as they jumped through the same well that brought them there.

Once on the other side Kagome reminded him. "Now remember what I said about the feudal era."

"Don't tell anyone." Yasha said.

"That's right. Don't tell anyone including your friends."

Yasha nodded while following his mom into the house to retrieve Shiho.

"Get Shiho while I get my purse and keys." Kagome said as she ran upstairs.

"Oh Kagome." Her mother stopped her. "I am so glad you are home! Shiho has been pacing around nonstop since you guys left."

"Well Yasha is going to find her while I get ready. We had a veterinary appointment today."

"What are you bringing her in for?"

"Well we are getting her fixed and there is one Saturday a month where they charge half, you just have to take your dog home right after."

"So no puppies then?" Kagome's mother asked almost upset.

"No, I don't think we can handle puppies right now and there were many male dogs coming around Shiho the other day. We want to be able to bring her to the dog park without getting male dogs to jump at her." Kagome said winking.

"I got her." Yasha said at the bottom of the stairs.

Kagome smiled at him, "let me go get my stuff and we will go."

Once at the veterinary office, Shiho hid under the bench where the two sat.

"Mom, do we have to do this today?" Yasha asked. "Shiho is scared."

"The sooner we do this, the better off she will be." Kagome said patting her son on the head.

Shiho started to come out from under the bench when a brown male dog came into the office. Kagome saw it to be a German shepherd. Shiho seemed to growl at it repeatedly as her fur bristled up on her back. The woman at the counter just signed in as the male dog looked over at them as it pulled the leash right out of its owner's hands to run towards the group as it snarled back.

"Shiho down." Kagome yelled as Shiho growled and started to snap at the brown dog.

Yasha jumped up and grabbed the brown dog before it could provoke his Shiho anymore.

Kagome was using all her muscle to keep Shiho back as Yasha was using his muscle to keep the brown dog back until the woman was able to come over and grab her dog.

The woman grabbed the leash from Yasha as she scolded her dog. "Bad dog, you know better than to pull out of my hands." The woman yelled pulling the dog back with her. The brown dog seemed to walk with the woman looking back at the group. If Kagome didn't know better, she would have said that the dog glared at her or more at Shiho.

Shiho sat there now proud of her actions. Shiho eyed the dog as it walked with the woman to find a seat. Shiho looked up at Kagome before jumping on the bench and licking Kagome's face and rubbing on her with her own face. "Shiho stop that and get on the ground." Kagome said as she pulled the dog down.

The brown dog seemed to have its fur bristled at Shiho as it jumped at Shiho again. This time neither owner had their grips on the dogs as the dogs met half way and started to bark repeatedly as they shared snaps and growls with each other. Both had the hairs up as they seemed to bark back and forth.

The brown dog seemed to not heed Shiho's warnings as it got closer to her. They kept their eye contact both waiting for the other to strike first. "Shiho stop this." Kagome yelled running to her dog.

The brown dog jumped first as both dogs started snapping and biting each other. They were in a big ball of brown and white fluff as Kagome saw blood hit the floor. She couldn't do anything now; going in between a dog fight was like asking yourself to be killed. Finally the person behind the counter came out with pepper spray and sprayed a small amount between the two dogs making them stop their fight.

Kagome quickly nabbed Shiho as the other woman grabbed her dog. They went back to their own spots as blood came from both. Shiho was proud of herself- she had the last bite as she carried a mouthful of brown fur back with her. Kagome noticed that only Shiho's paw had blood coming out of it.

The other dog however had a mangled leg and was hurt quite badly around the neck due to it not having the same amount of fur as Shiho did around her neck. "Yasha hold Shiho tightly, I need to check on the other dog." Kagome whispered as she got up to walk over to the lady.

Shiho stopped cleaning her paw to whine when Kagome went near the other dog.

Kagome knelt down to the hurt dog to pat it, "I am sorry about Shiho." Kagome said to the woman as she inspected the dog.

"Don't worry; my dog was in the wrong too." The woman said while smiling.

"Yeah but I couldn't keep a good enough grip on my dog."

The woman laughed, "How about this? We will both forget about this and neither has the other dog put down? I would die if I ever lost my Kuma." The woman said.

"Deal."

"Besides, my dog did draw first blood." The woman said as the dog seemed to stop cleaning its cuts. "We will have to clean out his bite wounds."

The dog went up to Kagome rubbing on her.

"That's odd, normally he hates everyone." The woman said.

"I have that way with dogs." Kagome said laughing as she pet the dog. She heard Shiho bark as she turned around to see Shiho have an almost demanding look on her face. "I think someone is getting jealous." Kagome whispered.

The woman laughed as Kagome got up to go back to her side. The vet came out with a clipboard as he said, "Shiho Higarashi. You are up first."

"Come on Shiho." Kagome said dragging the dog into the other room.

"Alright Shiho, seems you gave everyone a scare with your fight today." The doctor said as he put on gloves. "Why don't we get on the table?" he asked.

Kagome picked up the frozen dog as she placed her on the table.

"First we need to clean out that nasty cut." The doctor said as he grabbed some disinfectant spray then bandaged up the hurt paw. "There you go now we need to make sure she is healthy, she hasn't had a check up in a long time." The man said as he grabbed the thermometer.

Shiho whimpered as the man brought the thermometer towards her.

"Ma'am can you hold her down, I can tell she isn't going to like the thermometer." Kagome nodded as she held Shiho down as the doctor put the thermometer in her. Shiho let out a yelp as the doctor held it there. "Temperature is normal." The man said smiling.

Kagome let go of the dog.

"Now the eyes" he whispered grabbing a light and shining it into her eyes. "Looks good."

The man then opened her mouth to look at the teeth, "It appears someone in the family wasn't full Samoyed, someone had some chow in their family."

"How do you know?" Kagome asked getting interested.

"The gums are a lovely purple. A good sign to tell us that she is a mutt." Shiho let out a growl. "Not like it is a bad thing." The man laughed, "Alright, my friend are we ready to be fixed?" the man asked.

Shiho's ears went back as she jumped off the table and ran to the door to get out.

Kagome sighed.

The man looked bluntly at the dog, "Normally we don't get that response." The man said laughing.

Kagome let out a nervous laughter as she grabbed the dog by the collar and forced her back to the doctor.

"Let me just check her records and make sure she didn't need a vaccination first." The doctor said going to the folder. "Well Shiho you are in luck!" the vet said, "You are due for three vaccinations, which means no surgery for a month afterwards."

"A month?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, we like to give enough time so that we know that the vaccination wasn't able to take an extra chance at sickening the dog. It is something new we are starting."

"Alright." Kagome whispered.

The vet walked off to get the vaccination as Shiho calmed down and pranced around.

"You are becoming a thorn in my side." Kagome whispered as she sat back in a chair. Shiho sat next to Yasha while they waited for the vet to come back.

The vet came back with three needles. He quickly gave her all three shots, "There you go! You're such a good girl, now no getting pregnant within the next month." The vet said. "Just make another appointment with my secretary out there." The man said to Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she walked out of the small room. Shiho sat by Kagome's feet as she filled out some paperwork. Shiho let out a yelp as the brown dog from before stepped on her tail as it walked by. Shiho quickly started to growl. Kagome yanked the chain whispering "Stop it." Shiho calmed down right away. That dog would have to wait before it was killed.

Yasha didn't miss how the two were acting. It almost seemed like the two knew each other from somewhere and where fighting over something. He shook his head knowing he was over estimating these dogs. Although the dog seemed to deliberately step on Shiho's tail he walked out with his mother wishing there was a way he could talk to Shiho.

_**Whoooo! I am having so much fun not having classes! I have two more weeks off and I don't know what to do with myself =P Hehe, anyways here you all are! I have most of the chapters written but I just don't know what order to put them in so that is my main concern right now. That and whether I should play MarioKart or Pikmin 2 first!!! I love vacation!**_

_**Nothing new going on so all I ask is that you review! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Oh and how about you say what you think is going to happen, I know it isn't that far into it but I love to know what others think will happen in my story!**_


	5. A Day at the Park

The following day Yasha just got back home with his mom after they went to the grocery store. "Mom." Yasha asked as he was getting loaded with bags.

"Yeah?" Kagome answered.

"What is too big of an age difference?"

"What?" She asked as she opened the door and allowed him to stumble into the house with the load of groceries.

"I mean, if I am seven, what girl is too old for me?"

Kagome sighed. "I knew this day would come."

"What are you talking about?" Yasha asked as he dropped the groceries in the house.

Kagome knelt down next to him. "You know how I said that being quarter demon you have better senses?"

"Yeah, better seeing, better hearing, and better smelling."

"Yes well it turns out that you also age differently."

"How so?"

"Yasha, you age one year for every normal two human years."

"But I am seven; I was born seven years ago. I look seven." Yasha said.

"No hun, you were born fourteen years ago, you are actually fourteen. You just look seven."

"That isn't right."

"Yes, that's why you are so smart. I knew this would come up eventually. Be glad you aren't your father, he aged so slow it was like he aged one year for every ten years." She said grabbing food out of the bags.

"So I am fourteen?" He said more to himself.

"Yes, you physically age slower."

"Why didn't you just let me live like that?"

"Because it was no way for you to live, it was bad enough you were considered a freak. People wanted to run tests when you were little so I kept you hidden from them for a few years until the fuss died down. I brought you to the feudal era for a few years, but you were too young to remember."

"How where you able to keep it from everyone else? Like the school and newspapers if they knew when I was born?"

"They don't care about anything once it is old news." Kagome said nonchalantly while putting more stuff away. "Besides all I did was home school you for the first several years of your life before saying you were younger than you were. Which was easy because you never had a birth certificate from here so they were able to accept it. I was able to have one made for you on a later date by your grandmother's friend."

"Why don't I remember that?" Yasha asked before it hit him. "So I am fourteen!!!" He jumped up and down, "I have to tell Azami and Kyubi." He started to run out of the room when his mother yelled.

"But don't tell anyone. That would throw everything off."

"But"

"No, I said you were seven because it was the best thing for you. Trust me." Kagome said hugging her son.

"Can I tell my friends? Please. I only have two of them."

Kagome sighed. "NO, you are to keep this to yourself. This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"Alright mom." Yasha said slinking toward his room. "Come on Shiho we will find something to do." He said as Shiho got up to follow the melancholy child.

A few minutes later Kagome peeked in to see Yasha on his bed looking at the picture of his father. Shiho was bring several toys toward Yasha as if she was trying to find something to cheer him up, "Hun?" she whispered.

Yasha quickly jumped up and put the picture away. "Yes mom?"

"Would you like to go to the park? I called Azami and she is going to meet us there." Kagome whispered.

"But mom, I can go on my own." Yasha whined.

"No, I would prefer me to be near. I will leave you two alone to play. I just want to be there in case something happens."

"Fine." He said getting up.

"Good now lets go." Kagome smiled as the two walked out of the house with Shiho right behind them.

When they got to the park Yasha saw Azami right away and ran straight for her. "Hey Azami!"

"Hey Yash." She said smiling.

"Where is Kyubi?"

"He was busy doing things with his family today."

"Sorry that my mom had to call you like that." Yasha said embarrassed. "I am trying to explain to her that I am old enough to do things on my own but you know moms."

"A little." Azami said.

"I am sorry I forgot about your mom." Yasha said.

When she was five, her parents got into a huge car crash a few days before her birthday. Her father survived but her mother was in critical condition. A few days later her mother died on her birthday. She would continuously blame herself for what happened saying if it wasn't her birthday soon they wouldn't be out. It didn't help that her father would always blame her and on continuous occasions would beat her. Many times she would come to school with bruises but she was afraid to tell Yasha. What if he thought she was weak? Wasn't that the reason why he kept her around as a friend- because she was strong?

"It's alright. She was a nice person. That's all I have to remember about her."

"Let's go on the swings." Yasha said trying to cheer her up.

"Alright." Azami said running after him. "How are you able to go so fast?" she asked while trying to catch up to him.

Kagome sat on the bench reading while her child played. She didn't actually call Azami like she told Yasha. Azami actually called her to ask her if they could do something. She knew about Azami's current lifestyle in fact she was actually saving money to go to court about it. Azami had no other family to go to so her next step was to try and get custody of Azami or at least have her leave that place she called home for a better home. But the legal system was a long process so until then she had to watch the young girl get abused. Azami refused to tell anyone; but Kagome knew the truth. Of course Kagome knew all about abuse from her days back at the castle. Those painful nights where you couldn't even find peace in your sleep. She could only imagine what it would be like to be a child going through something like that. Kagome already promised herself that she would get Azami out of that situation even if it meant getting hurt herself.

Kagome was enjoying her book while Yasha played with Azami. Shiho was laying next to her chewing on a toy that Kagome brought for her; she seemed to enjoy being near either Kagome or Yasha and would never take off to play with other dogs.

After being forced to either sit around or read in the castle; books quickly became Kagome's favorite thing to have around. When she first came back, she had to get used to the new life. Technology changed a lot in one year.

The biggest change was MP3 players which before she started the whole feudal era thing was only meant for the rich. When she came back, it was really hard to accept that everyone had one. She also had to get used to cell phones and phones in general. After being away for a year and never seeing technology, she had to have a refresher course on everything, from tv and internet to cell phones. She even had to learn how to drive so that she could buy groceries for her mother when she got to old to be able to. Of course it was easy to pick up.

Shiho lifted her head as a man strode over to them yelling, "Hey, you're the mom of dog boy."

Kagome looked up to see the man that she met the last time she went to the park with Yasha. "Leave me alone." She said before going back to her book.

"No really, I need to talk to you." He said sitting next to her. Shiho got up and walked over to the man sniffing him once more.

"I do not wish to talk to you and if you don't know my name then go away." Kagome said. 'His language sounds so familiar but I can't think of where I have heard it.'

"Well I just wanted to say that I am sorry for how I acted the other day." He said looking away from her.

"You have an odd way of showing it." Kagome said getting back to reading her book.

"You aren't going to say that you forgive me?" he said exasperated.

"Why should I? You made fun of my child and now you want me to say I forgive you?" She said not taking her eyes off the book.

"I apologized."

"I guess so. I guess I should say sorry for the way I acted then." She said to him putting out her hand. "Sorry." She said sarcastically.

The man mumbled something about her being sarcastic while he shook her hand. "Would you like to go out to eat somewhere? My treat. You can bring your child." Shiho barked and wagged her tail.

"Uh, well he is here to play with a friend right now." She said nervously.

"His friend can come too. It can be my way to say sorry for the way I treated him."

"I have my son's dog with me too." Kagome said pointing to Shiho.

"None sense, I have room for a dog." The man said. Shiho seemed to wrap her tail around Kagome as she pushed her closer to the man.

"Shiho stop." Kagome said pushing the dog back.

Yasha came running over with Azami following. "Hey mom Azami and I are hungry."

"Perfect! Then we can go out!" He said playing with the child's hair, making Yasha furrow his brow.

"Fine you can bring us out to eat but that's it." Kagome said putting her book marker in her book.

"Then let's go." The man said as they walked out of the park.

"You never told me your name." Kagome said as they walked down the street. "Mine is Kagome Higarashi." She said putting out her hand.

"I am Hai." He said politely shaking her hand.

"Alright Hai, tell me about yourself." Kagome said as the kids walked behind them and Shiho walked next to Hai.

"Well I am thirty three years old and I have an older brother. I don't talk to him much."

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened. We just stopped talking." Zinan said.

"Oh." Kagome whispered.

They stopped in front of a nice sit down restaurant. "I don't think any of us are dressed appropriately for this kind of place. And they aren't going to allow dogs in there." Kagome said.

"Don't worry about that." Hai said.

They all walked inside the beautiful restaurant. "Don't you need to make reservations several months in advance for here?" Kagome whispered.

"Normally." He whispered. "Let me take care of it."

A waiter came up to Kagome, "I am sorry miss, but we do not allow dogs in here." Hai let out a cough as the waiter seemed to change his mood, "Hello sir. I will show you to your private room. Are they with you?"

"Yes."

"Sorry for being rude then, please follow me to the private room." He said walking as everyone walked behind him.

"Thank you." Hai said.

"Private room?" Kagome whispered to him.

"Yeah, it is really nice."

"Do you come here often?"

"Several times a week. I have to my father left this chain of restaurants to me when he died."

"You don't seem like the type of person to have this type of restaurant."

"I used to but I never liked the suit thing so jeans and a t-shirt are just as good."

"I see."

"Sir, would you like a menu?" The waiter asked.

"Of course, I have someone new with me." He said before turning back to Kagome as they sat around the round table in a private room. "Tell me about yourself." As he asked this the waiter came in with sodas for everyone. Yasha took no time grabbing a straw and sucking down the soda. Something he rarely got from his mother. Kagome was against many things in this era and carbonated beverages were one of them.

"Well I have one child. I am a single mother, I don't have much else to about me."

"What happened to his father?"

"He died." Yasha said before going back to drinking his soda.

"Oh." Hai said backing away from the question. "So what do you do for a job?"

"I work at a pet store and at the shrine." She said. "That's where I live…the shrine not the pet store." They both enjoyed a laugh as the kids sat back and talked before having a burp war. Shiho lay off in the corner watching the two talk.

"Oh, you're in that family of Higarashi's. That's pretty cool. Do you guys still have priestess and priest powers there?" He said jokingly putting his hands up in a mystified way.

"Only on Saturdays." She said back while laughing. 'If only you knew.' She thought while giving the man forced laughter.

"Well I will have to come over one Saturday and see for myself." He whispered toward her.

They both joined in a fit of laughter before a waiter came into the room. "Are you all set?" he asked.

"Yes we are." Zinan said putting the menu down. "I will have the spaghetti with grilled fish. You know the usual."

"Yes sir. And you ma'am?"

Kagome looked at the menu. "I will have the…" she stared at it before she found something that she somewhat knew. "Chicken Parmesan."

"Very well. And for the kids."

"I want a cheeseburger with fries." Azami said.

"And I want instant noodles." Yasha said.

"Yasha, you know they don't have those on the menu." Kagome scolded him. "Now get something off the menu."

"Now now Kagome, if the young child wants that then that's what he can get. All we have are the beef flavored ones though." Hai said.

"That's the one I like!" Yasha said jumping at the chance.

"How do you have…?" Kagome started.

"I eat that sometimes, fancy meals are great and all but sometimes you want something a little not so fancy if you know what I mean."

"Actually I do." Kagome said remembering her times at the castle having to eat special meals every day.

"Very well." The waiter said walking out.

"So you said you have an older brother?"

"Yes, I don't know him to well though. He appeared to resent me when my father died."

"Why is that?"

"Well…

_(Flash back.)_

"_What do you mean he gets the restaurant chain?" a nineteen year old man yelled at the lawyer who was reading the will._

"_That's what it says in here. The youngest, Hai gets the Smorgasbord restaurant chain and the eldest is to get the Burger shack."_

"_I deserve more than the Burger Shack, he is only a six. He isn't old enough to even run it."_

"_It says in the will that Hai's mother will get it if he is not old enough to take it in."_

"_This is wrong." The eldest brother shouted. "I helped dad through the times with the restaurant, I asked for it myself. No one else helped him as much as I did." the eldest turned to the mother. "He doesn't even know how to run a business. Why not just hand it to me."_

"_Your father gave it to Hai so he will learn when he is older." Hai's mother said. "Besides there is a reason for what he did."_

"_Of course you would say that, you got the best inheritance." The eldest said sitting down in his chair. "This is wrong."_

_(Flashback over)_

"Hai, I am tired of telling you that this business is mine." They heard a voice yell.

Hai got a little disturbed as a man ran in. "You know very well whose business this is. How did you get in here?" He asked the man as he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"I just came in; it isn't like you are a leader of anything. Now why do you want this restaurant still if you are making enough money?"

"Can't you see I have company? Now go away please." Hai politely said as he stayed seated.

"You will regret this."

"You say that so often."

"One day I am going to get rid of you and then it will be mine."

"Just remember you are being taped and when that happens you are going to be the first they blame."

The older guy was agitated and stormed out.

"Sorry, that was my older brother." Hai said laughing. "He storms in here expecting me to hand my prized restaurant over on a silver platter."

Just then the meals arrived. "I never had a meal come this fast." Kagome said as they were placed down.

"You never came in with the owner." Hai said as he started to eat.

Shiho let out a bark as she saw everyone eating.

Hai looked over at her, "Can't forget you huh?" Hai looked at the waiter, "Bring the young dog a bone to chew on while we eat."

"Chicken or beef?"

"Beef, chicken will give her splinters." Hai said as if it were obvious.

"Very well." The waiter walked out.

The food was great as everyone ate and Shiho chewed on her new bone. After that meal, they had there parting goodbyes as Kagome brought Azami home and then went back home with Yasha and Shiho for the night.

_**I know that was an odd place to end but I felt like this chapter was getting too long, I was on a roll with this one! Whether or not it was good though is your call please let me know…pleeeease!!! I only got one review last time and that is never good. **_

_**I hate to beg for reviews and I am not going to hold the next chapter as ransom for a review but I wouldn't mind getting more reviews next time. I love knowing what I can do better on or if you like the chapter ;) or for that matter if more than one person is reading it. **_


	6. Allergies

Kagome just finished making breakfast as she went up to wake her son for another day of school. She was about to open her son's room when she heard him talking to Shiho. "And see this Shiho, this is my father's sword. It is called the Tetsuiga. I don't know why it is called that but isn't it so cool? He could use it to slay a thousand demons which evidently he was half which would make me at least a quarter demon."

Kagome smiled as she heard the dog let out a bark.

"My mom said he never let this sword out of his sight, and that he never let it go from around his waist unless if he was sleeping." Kagome heard her son fumbling with it. She assumed he was tying the sheath around his waist. "What do you think Shiho? Do I look heroic or what?" he asked trying to stand in a rather stoic position. Shiho barked as she got up to stand next to him. Yasha pulled the sword out of its sheath. Due to Yasha not knowing about the power it held, the sword stayed in its rusty looking way.

Kagome opened the door to the room to see him playing with the tetsuiga. He pretend like he was fighting Shiho as Shiho barked at him and jumped around him. It reminded her back when Shippo would try out new techniques on Kilala but she seemed to always outsmart him by jumping around him. Kagome shook her head and laughed. He was too young to know about that sword. All he knew was it was his father's treasure and it meant the world to him.

Yasha was about to pretend to swing it at Shiho again as she got ready to jump over it when they both heard Kagome chuckle and looked up at her. They were both frozen from just finding out she was there. "Playing with your father's sword?" she asked as she leaned on the door frame.

Everyone stayed in silence as Yasha looked down at the sword in his hands. "What did dad do with this sword?" Yasha asked.

"He used it to protect me and all of our friends." Kagome said walking into the room. Shiho let out a bark with a few howls afterwards as she wagged her tail. Kagome pat the dogs head, "And whatever Shiho said." Kagome said laughing at the dog.

"One day, I am going to go on adventures like in all of those movies we watch."vHe said raising it up.

"Is that so?" Kagome asked laughing as she went into his closet to take out his uniform.

"MHM! And I will believe that I am just like those people from that movie and I will kill anyone who goes against the good people. I will save a king and I will be knighted and I will save the woman like the men in those movies and she will be with me forever." He said as he playfully swung the tetsuiga around making "Hiyah" noises. Shiho jumped when he stabbed the sword at her making him miss by centimeters. Shiho let out a small yap, Yasha chuckled, "Sorry Shiho."

Kagome laughed, she knew the tetsuiga wouldn't hurt them, it was to blunt of a sword when he held it. He had yet to know about the true power he could muster up behind the sword. She didn't mind though, she didn't really want him to know about it. She started to sit on her son's bed to wait for him to finish his play session. She folded up the clothing that was on his bed from when she did laundry the other day.

"Mom." He screamed as she heard the sword drop from his hands. Shiho then stopped moving all together to stand there and watch Yasha's expression. She seemed to not know what to do.

Kagome quickly jumped up to look over at her son. He was on the ground staring at the sword…scared. "What is it?" Kagome asked exasperated.

"The…the sword, it changed shape for a second." He said backing away from it before getting up to hide behind his mother.

"How could you?"

"I was playing with it like I normally do but it just started to change shape."

"How so?"

"I don't know I let go of it before it did anything else." He whispered peeking from behind his mother to look over at the sword. "I was just pretending to protect someone and it changed."

Kagome smiled, one day she would tell him. "That's alright, what do you say to some breakfast?"

"Are we having eggs today?"

"Yep." Kagome answered.

"I smell pancakes too!"

"Of course we are having pancakes too."

"Sounds awesome." He said running out of the room.

Kagome shook her head picking up the tetsuiga and putting it in the sheath and placing it down near the closet door, "no transforming for my son until he is older." She whispered leaving the room while Shiho went over to the sword to sniff it. "Come on Shiho." Shiho turned her head to look at Kagome before turning her whole body to run after her.

Kagome dropped Yasha off at school that day to find Kyubi waiting for him. As soon as Yasha jumped out of the car Kyubi was right there by his side. "Hey Yash have you heard from Azami? She hasn't come around at all today. She never misses school."

"No, I saw her yesterday at the park but that was it. Maybe she is sick." Yasha said as he closed the door to the car.

Kagome heard the small conversation and had a slightly scared feeling as she wondered what may have happened to that girl. It was true she never missed any school. She decided to let it go for now, she had to get to work so that she could get off on time today. "Bye Yasha." She yelled as she drove off.

The next few days went the same way Azami was no where to be found, her phone was cut off and Kagome was starting to fear for the worse. What if something happened to the young girl? It would be her fault she should have done something about the girl's father sooner but she didn't.

A week passed- Kagome dropped Yasha off at his school and she saw what she was afraid of the whole time. Azami and Kyubi came walking over to the car. Azami was on crutches, her leg was broken. "Hey Yash!" they yelled as they came to the car.

"Azami what happened to your leg?" Yasha asked as they were next to the car with Kagome listening.

"I…fell." She said.

"Azami." Kagome whispered.

The young girl looked up, "Yes ma' am?"

"Can I talk to you in my car just us two?" she asked as her stomach started to do flips not wanting to ask.

"I guess." She slowly moved into the black SUV and closed the door to talk to Kagome alone. "What is this about?"

"Azami, you have to tell me, who did this to you?"

"No one did anything. I fell down the stairs." She looked away.

"Please let me know what happened." Kagome pleaded. She heard honking from behind her, they wanted her to move but this was more important than a few horns.

"My dad and I got into a yelling fight about me going out the other day and he lightly tapped me on the arm making me fall down the stairs. It wasn't his fault, he said he was sorry." She said almost in tears.

"Hun, you don't have to cry when you tell the truth. It wasn't your fault; this was your father's fault."

"No it wasn't, he would never intentionally hurt me like this. He just reminds me when I do something wrong." Azami yelled crying.

"Would you like to come over to my house for a few days?"

"Dad wouldn't like that." She whispered.

"How about you think about it during the day and you can walk to my house with Yasha if you like? You guys can have a sleep over for a few days. We already have some of your clothes over there from the last time you spent the night." Kagome said softly to the girl.

"Thank you for the offer." She said opening the door.

"Just think about it." Kagome whispered.

"Why are you crying?" Yasha asked as soon as Azami opened the door. It was obvious he didn't like when she cried, he quickly hugged her. That must have been a trait from his father, whenever Kagome or anyone cried Inuyasha would tend to do whatever he could to keep anyone from crying that is as long as he didn't have to break his tough guy persona.

"Nothing." She whispered as she made her way to the school trying to force a smile as she talked to her friends.

Azami decided to come home with Yasha at the end of the school day. "Mom, I'm home." Yasha yelled before whispering to Azami, "She must be out still."

Shiho came into the room happy to see someone home as Azami pulled out a small chocolate bar out of her book bag as they walked into the living room. She opened it up and bit the corner of it before turning to Yasha who was walking beside her. "You can have one too. I was going to eat them at school but never got around to it." She said pulling another one out of her bag.

"No thanks I don't eat chocolate." Yasha said handing it to her.

"Come on everyone eats chocolate." She said handing it back to him. "You know I don't like eating in front of people. Come on, please."

"Fine" he said grabbing the bar. He didn't know why but his mother always said that he couldn't eat chocolate. "But my mom said I shouldn't eat this."

"What your mother doesn't know won't kill her." Azami whispered winking.

Yasha laughed as he bit into the savory bar. It was pretty good. He savored every bit as he ate all of the food. "That was pretty good." He said as he flipped the television on. They both sat on the couch.

"Told you it would be okay for you to eat it." Azami said.

"Yeah, I wonder what will be on. I think my mom will be home in a few minutes."

They sat down watching there favorite show when Yasha all of a sudden felt like he was sick. His stomach was churning as he started to feel like he was getting a fever. "Is it hot in here?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so." Azami said looking at Yasha, "Are you feeling okay, you look pale. Why don't you lie down?" she asked.

"Yeah, I better…" Yasha ran to the kitchen trashcan as he vomited into it.

Azami ran to his side, "Are you okay Yash?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah just sick I guess." He said as he vomited again into the trash can. "Can you go get a towel out of the bathroom?" he asked

Azami went to get a towel as she came back handing it to yasha.

Yasha cleaned up his mouth from any lingering vomit before going for the trash can again.

Kagome walked in as Yasha vomited for his third time. "What's wrong?" she asked running up to her son.

"Mom, I feel sick." He whispered as he leaned against a wall.

Kagome looked into the trash can to see chunks of brown, "You ate chocolate didn't you?" she asked.

"Sorry mom but Azami lent it to me." He whispered as his stomach curled again.

"I am sorry I didn't know this would happen." Azami said spastically.

Kagome sighed as she quickly pulled an epinephrine pin out of her purse. She lifted Yasha's pants up and stabbed him in the leg with the epinephrine pin hoping she wasn't too late. "Yasha, I told you that you are allergic to chocolate."

"I am sorry. It was my fault, he said he couldn't eat it but he didn't say he was allergic." Azami whispered.

"It's alright Azami, you didn't know he was allergic he did it to himself." Kagome said as she picked her son up. "Lets get to the hospital; we have to make sure it is all out of your system." She said as Azami followed her. Kagome didn't know why chocolate did this to him, maybe it was because he was part dog demon. She knew dogs in her time couldn't eat chocolate. For Yasha he got the same effects as if he were a person who was allergic to peanut butter except it seemed five times worse. Just an epidermal alone never took care of the allergies, he had to get his stomach pumped out and then he had to go on an IV for at least an hour.

Once at the hospital Kagome explained to the emergency room clinic as they got the child who would still hurl once in a while and had him come with them to the back room.

Yasha remembered going through this when he was younger, the medics where all around him as they poked and prodded him to make sure he wasn't going to die anytime soon. They put an IV into him as he started to feel it getting harder to breath. The doctor noticed as he yelled, "Quick get him some oxygen, he is going into anaphylactic shock. Get me an epinephrine pin. His mother said she already gave him one so decrease the amount by half."

Yasha slowly started to come in and out of consciousness during this scenario.

Azami sat outside with Kagome as they sat in the waiting room. They were in silence for a few minutes before Azami spoke up, "I really am sorry about Yash. I didn't know he was allergic to chocolate."

"Don't blame yourself." Kagome told her.

"Yeah, but he said he couldn't eat it and I pressured him into it. I told him it wouldn't hurt him."

"He has gone through this before; he will be fine now that I got him here. I am just glad I didn't stop at the grocery store." Kagome smiled at the girl.

The girl furrowed her brows before yelling, "Why don't you ever get mad? I did something stupid, I pressured him into eating chocolate. I almost killed your son and you are smiling saying you are glad you came home when you did."

Kagome looked at the frustrated girl while whispering, "I have been through a lot in my life time and I have been through so many near death experiences that it would take me several years to explain each one. I have been poisoned, beaten, thrown into trees, yelled at over my choices and even got kidnapped and was put into a forced marriage. This isn't anything. Would you have rather Yasha die?"

"No, of course not." Azami whispered looking away, she never knew about Kagome's past. She now felt bad for asking such questions. She looked up at Kagome, "Was Yash's father the one you were forced to marry?"

Kagome looked at the girl shocked.

"If I asked a personal question never mind." The girl whispered looking away.

"No, his father rescued me from that forced marriage. We loved each other. Yasha was just a repercussion of how much we loved each other." Azami looked at Kagome surprised that she said something.

"In other words he was an accident." Azami smiled.

"Nothing in life is an accident. Everyone we meet and everything we do was meant to happen."

Azami sighed as she slouched in her chair.

Yasha was becoming conscious as he was put on several IV's at once to make sure everything was out of his system. He lay there in the bed feeling a lot better as he removed the oxygen mask from his face.

"What did we tell you about eating cohocolate?" the nurse that was taking his vitals asked when she saw he was awake.

"Don't do it." Yasha said as he started to feel better. "I want my mother." He whispered to the nurse.

"You mom is staying out with your friend. It is a good thing she brought you in." the nurse said. "Would you like some water?" the nurse asked.

"Yes please." The child said.

The nurse got up to get the kid some water. "Here you are."

"Thanks." He said drinking it down trying to get the taste out of his mouth. "Sorry to make you guys go through this trouble." He whispered.

"What wont we do again?"

"Eat chocolate." Yasha whispered.

"Good. Now let's have you go see your mother. I think you will be fine now." The nurse said as she took the IVs out of his hand.

Yasha walked out with the nurse after being in the hospital for three hours. "Here you are." The nurse said as Yasha hugged his mother. "We had a talk about chocolate again. If he accidentally eats chocolate again, the doctor wants him to take the epinephrine pin right away. If he does then he shouldn't have to come in. Looking back in his medical records the effects this time didn't seem half as bad as last time." The nurse told Kagome.

"Alright, thank you. Can I have another prescription for a few more epinephrine needles. Last time we got them, I didn't get one for Yasha due to him being too young to carry one around himself. I want him to start carrying one and I need to replace the one I just used today."

"No problem let me go tell the doctor." The nurse said walking off. She came back a few minutes later, "There you go." She said handing the paper to Kagome, "The doctor put it on there that you can get up to four pins. He also upped the dosage so that he shouldn't have to come in if he accidentally swallows anymore."

"Thanks." Kagome said as they walked out of the building to go to her SUV. Kagome pulled out her cell phone as she called Hai, "Hey, can we come over for dinner?...Yeah, I know it is late but we had a small accident…we are at the hospital right now…I will explain later...thank you so much…Bye!" Kagome got off her phone looked at the two kids, "We are eating out tonight." She smiled as she started to drive to Hai's resturaunt.

"Kagome is something wrong? Why were you at the hospital?" Zenin asked coming up to her.

"Lets have them sit down and have them eating, then we will talk." Kagome said as she helped Azami out of the car and handed her the crutches.

"Thank you." She said as the two followed the two adults.

_**There you are, I am very proud of my length on these last few chapters!!! I hope you guys like it!!! as you know I do have a life outside of writing this as sad as that is and it includes college =( I have one more week and then back to the prison…I mean school. Please don't kill me if I don't make a new chapter every week I promise I will put them out when possible.**_

_**For those who may say allergies don't work that way…well he is half demon so I could see something happening and him bouncing back within a few hours. Isn't that what Inuyasha did? Every time he seemed like he would die, it was like give him an hour and he is running around…well his son is like that. (It almost sounds like New England weather- don't like it outside? Wait five minutes and it will change) alright stupid joke but come on if you live in New England you know what I am talking about.**_

_**For those who read Captured, I haven't put any duckling updates up since that and I just want to let you guys know that my ducklings are now very hardy ducks. One male and one female and I hope to get some cute ducklings out of the two! (Assuming they stay together and don't die this winter)…annnnnyways…**_

_**Don't forget to click the review button! I love hearing about my chapter, whether good or bad…although I mainly like good =P anyways please review tell me what you think and I will get back to you when I can! **_


	7. A Date?

Kagome sat the two kids down as Hai ordered the same food for them that they ordered last time they were there. Once the kids were eating Kagome and Hai left the private room so that they could talk about other ordeals away from the children. "So what did you want to talk about?" Hai asked as they sat down in a spot with no people around.

"It is Azami, I have been saving up money but it is impossible to save up enough." Kagome said as fast as she could.

"Slow down, save up for what?" Hai asked.

"Did you notice the crutches?" she asked.

"Yeah of course."

"She got them because her father pushed her down the stairs."

"Mistakes happen."

"No, this isn't his first time he hurt his little girl. For the two years that I have known Azami, she was been abused by her father quite often."

"You want me to go teach that man a lesson?" Hai asked getting up ready to beat up whoever this was.

Kagome grabbed his arm, "No, I need you to loan me some money. I want to take him to court to get Azami out of there."

Hai lightened up, "It doesn't work that way. You can't just whisk a child up over night. You need a good lawyer and you need to prove that he isn't a good parent. That may even include having Azami come up and confess."

"She wont do it. I have tried, she says that her father loves her and doesn't want to lose her." Kagome was close to tears.

Hai sat down next to her as he gave her a hug, "Look, we will do all we can but I can't promise that everything will work out. I have been through court for different things because of this restaurant, it isn't like the movies. You don't go in and get the verdict the same day. And on top of that if you were to let her father know you were going to take his daughter away before you knew exactly what to do, what do you think he is going to do?"

"Take her somewhere else." Kagome whispered.

Hai nodded, "We will work on this though, I can promise you that." He said as he made her look him in his eyes.

Kagome felt like she had been in this same position before, the only difference was she was with Inuyasha, she was scared and alone in the castle she was forced to stay in/ Inuyasha helped her to get through it. The two of them found each other slowly moving closer to the other.

Right before they were about to kiss they were interrupted by the sound of laughter. Kagome opened her eyes to see Azami laughing and Yasha blushing past the point of a normal red. Kagome quickly pushed Hai away from her.

"Watch out Yash." Azami said, "Looks like your mother is up to no good."

"Azami." Kagome yelled.

"Sorry." She said ashamedly before whispering, "I thought it was funny."

"What are you guys doing over here, I told you guys to stay there and eat." Kagome told them.

"We were but then we thought you guys were taking too long and then we decided to go see where you were." Azami said.

Yasha still hadn't opened his mouth. He just stared at the two. "Go finish your food, we are leaving shortly." Kagome told them.

"Yes ma'am." Azami said as she dragged Yasha out of his trance so that he could eat with her.

Kagome let out a nervous laughter.

"It's alright." Hai said. "How about we plan a night out just us two? We can talk about everything there."

"Sure." Kagome whispered getting up to go to the door.

"Wait." Hai said getting up to run next to her.

"Yeah?"

"Can we call it a date?" he asked.

Kagome looked away, "I don't know yet, I am still…"

"I understand, just think about it. We will have it next Saturday, how about that?" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Kagome laughed nervously, "Alright that can work." Great she was able to go almost forty years without a first 'official date' she didn't know if she could deal with this being her first date and not allowing him to know this.

Kagome walked in on the kids. They were done eating and now play fighting on the floor. Yasha had Azami pinned on the ground with her stomach down on the floor and he was sitting on her back as he held both her arms with one hand. The free hand was just sitting there as she tried to squirm and yell at him.

"Come on you two, let's get to my house." She said as she grabbed her keys.

The two followed her out, "Bye Hai." Kagome said as she left the place.

"Yeah, bye Hai." Azami laughed.

Once home Kagome sent both to bed. She had Azami sleeping in her bed and Yasha was asleep in his own.

Yasha kept tossing as he woke up to see Shiho at the foot of his bed watching him. "I can't sleep Shiho." He whispered. Shiho gave a whimper and crawled up to him. "Mom is going to date some guy. What if he doesn't like me? What if they end up together and I become the outcaste? I don't want her to forget father."

Shiho licked his cheek as he pet her.

"I think I need talk to mom about this." He whispered getting up. Shiho let out a content sound. "You coming?" he asked as Shiho got up to follow him.

Kagome was on her computer when she saw Shiho enter the room with her son following, "Yasha." She whispered minimizing what she had up, "You are supposed to be in bed."

Yasha looked down at Shiho as Shiho seemed to give him a nudge forward, "Mom, I can't sleep." He whispered.

"Why not hun?" Kagome asked. "Come sit on the couch and tell me." She said as she got up to walk over to the couch.

Once Yasha sat down he took a deep breath before whispering, "I saw you with Hai today. I know he asked you on a date."

"Is this what that is all about? Don't worry Yasha, nothing can separate us." Kagome whispered hugging her son. Shiho got up on the couch trying to be near Yasha.

"I am afraid he won't like me, what if you guys get together and then he doesn't like me?" Yasha asked.

"Oh Yasha." Kagome sighed out, "He doesn't hate you, in fact he asked several questions about you the first time we talked on the phone."

"But at the park, the first time we met, he didn't like me." Yasha had tears in his eyes as Shiho licked the tears off his face.

"That is different, he didn't know you then. Now he knows your personality. Besides, do you think I would allow anyone who hates you to step foot in this house?" Kagome asked grabbing her son into a hug.

"I guess not."

"No, you shouldn't guess you should know." Kagome said trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you trying to find someone who can replace dad?" he asked.

Kagome looked away whispering, "Listen Yasha, I know it is hard not knowing your father. You don't know him at all but no one and I repeat no one can replace your father." Kagome paused before adding while laughing, "That was unless if he were to all of a sudden appear." Kagome laughed making her son laugh. Shiho licked Yasha's face again.

"Thanks mom." Yasha whispered as he cleaned the drool from Shiho.

"No problem, you can come to me with any problems. Now I think Shiho wants you to get back to bed."

Yasha laughed, "Come on Shiho, let's get back to sleep." He said as he ran up stairs with the dog following close behind.

Kagome sighed as she sat back down in her couch, she had this odd feeling like Inuyasha was close by but she shook it off. There was no way he was around…unless." Kagome flipped open her phone to look at Hai's features on the picture she took of him. The eyes seemed to be a perfect match and the chin seemed close, but everything else was off…she shook her head now she was loosing it.

She closed her phone up and fell asleep on the couch that night. There was no way she found Inuyasha…

_**I know it is short but the rest of it was a completely different idea. I think it worked out cuz I already read the next chapter and hope to get it out shortly even with the schoolwork slowly piling on. =( But I am switching my major…from pre-vet to either being a biology teacher or vet tech. Either one is appealing to me!**_

_**Just to let you guys know, I am getting three miniature ponies in March!!! Yay!!! They are so cute and I can't wait till we get everything together for them!**_

_**Please review for me cuz I love coming on to my computer with tons of reviews! Tell me what you like and dislike…tell me what you would like to see happen…anything to let me know you are into this story.**_


	8. The S Word

"Alright you guys, come straight to the house after school today." Kagome said as she let the two kids out of her car at the school.

"Bye mom." Yasha said giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." Azami yelled as she got out of the back.

The two made there way to Kyubi to start there day at school. Kagome smiled as she went off to work at the pet store.

She walked into the store as she went into the back to grab her apron that she had to wear while working. She passed a small kid who was reading while he waited for his mom to finish her shopping, the book was called, "The Puppy Sister" and had a dog on the front cover standing on its hind legs. She smiled knowing it was rare for kids to read freely now and days.

After signing in and putting everything away she started out on the floor to help customers. However, unlike normal, she had that book stuck on her mind the whole time. What could that book be about? Why was it on her mind so much?

_(Later in the day)_

Shiho was enjoying a bone that Kagome had just gotten from her job when Yasha walked through the door. Shiho stopped her chewing session to meet Yasha at the door.

"Mom we are home." Yasha yelled. Shiho came in and rubbed up on Yasha's leg as both he and Azami bent down to pet her.

"Alright hun, dinners almost ready why don't you guys go to the dining room and grab a chair?" Kagome never said the s word; it was something that Yasha and her family got used to never saying around her.

Azami walked into the room with Yasha, "So where should I si…" Azami started asking.

Yasha grabbed her mouth before whispering "Never say that." Shiho looked at the children with interest as she cocked her head to the side.

Kagome just walked out of the room acting like she never heard the small girl.

Azami waited until she assumed that Kagome was gone before whispering, "I always mean to ask you this, what's wrong with saying sit?"

At that point they heard a crash and looked to see Kagome's normal smile turn to a scarred look as she started to hyperventilate. The food was scattered all over the floor. Shiho sniffed a biscuit that was rolling on the floor.

"Mom, calm down. Remember the breathing exercises." Yasha said walking over to his mother which was always a bad move for him.

Kagome grabbed Yasha as she held him to her. Yasha's back was currently against her stomach as she cried into his hair. They both sat on the floor as she didn't let up on her crying as she yelled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. Forgive me." Shiho stopped sniffing the biscuit and walked over to Kagome as she licked the side of Kagome's face.

Yasha never understood what his mom meant from this but it bugged him to see his mother like this. It seemed almost like she went into her own trance during this time.

He normally allowed his mother to cry it out but this time she end up with her arm around his neck as she squeezed. He knew she didn't mean to. She always felt bad once she was out of this trance but during this time it was something he had to worry about.

"Yash are you okay?" Azami asked, not knowing what to do.

Yasha started to choke under the pressure from her arm, "Go get my grandmother." He said through his chokes. "Tell her that someone said sit." Shiho was licking Kagome's face and trying to get her nose between her arm and Yasha.

Shiho let out a whimper.

"Gotchya." Azami ran upstairs knowing exactly where Yasha's grandmother's room was. "Grandma Higarashi." She yelled.

"Yes?" an older woman opened the door. "Oh Azami dear, Yasha's door is the next one."

"No Yasha told me to get you, Ms. Higarashi is acting weird."

"What do you mean?" the old woman asked afraid of the answer.

"Yasha said to say that someone accidentally said sit."

As soon as she said that the frail looking woman straightened up and ran down the stairs with Azami following close behind.

"Kagome let go of him." the old woman yelled as she bent down in front of Kagome pushing the dog out of the way.

"No mom, I should have never said that word, it is my fault. I shouldn't have said it." she yelled as she cried.

"Kagome snap out of it." the old woman said snapping her fingers in front of the girl. She realized this wasn't working as she noticed that Kagome's normal grasp over her son wasn't around his waist but around his neck. She took a deep breath as she whispered, "Kagome…dear, if you don't stop this you are going to hurt your son. Remember last time when you hurt him."

Kagome nodded her head.

"Remember how you broke his rib?" the old woman asked.

Azami was astonished; she didn't know that Yasha ever had a rib broken from his own mother.

"Well you are chocking him now. Let the past go, relax." The older woman said. She didn't know the full story behind the death of Inuyasha. Kagome seemed to just have a thing about the word sit- she figured it was probably because Kagome would say that the two had a bond through that one word. Either way she was diagnosed with posttraumatic stress disorder. From the story they told cops and the press, she was gone for a year, captured by someone in another country and was forced to marry them. Kagome told them the guy would abuse her which was the reasons for the many scars on her. The doctors assumed the man must have had her sit a lot or did something with that wod and therefore diagnosed her with posttraumatic stress disorder.

"But mom, he always hated me because I said the word. If I never said that, he wouldn't hate me." Kagome let out as she still held her son firmly.

The old woman realized she wasn't getting through to her daughter. "Hang on Yasha." She whispered patting him on the head. "Azami, go up stairs in the bathroom and there should be a needle in the closet- bring that down." She said as Azami ran upstairs and the old woman ran to the fridge.

Azami ran into the bathroom and opened the towel closet, she looked around before spotting a box full of needles. She grabbed one as she ran back down stairs.

"Here you go." She said handing the old woman one. "What are you going to do with it?"

"It is a tranquilizer given to me by the doctor." The woman said as she started to measure some into the needle. "I don't give her enough to knock her out just enough to make her relax her hold on Yasha." The woman said as she put it into Kagome's leg.

Azami watched in amazement while Kagome seemed to all of a sudden loosen her grasp as Yasha was able to get a much needed gasp of air.

"Now calm down Kagome." The woman said as she grabbed Yasha from Kagome's hands. Yasha wrapped himself around his grandmother wanting to get away from his mother at the moment.

Kagome seemed to break from her trance, "What happened?" she asked as she looked at her mom and then around at the food that was spilled. "I did it again didn't I?" she asked.

"Sorry hun." The woman said holding Yasha. "Yasha, why don't you go upstairs with your friend?" she whispered.

"Yes Grandma." He said walking towards Azami, "Lets go." He whispered as they both started going upstairs. Yasha stopped halfway up the stairs to call out, "You too Shiho, come on." Shiho looked up at the two then back at Kagome before running to Yasha and following them to the room.

"Oh mom, I try not to do that but I can't help it." Kagome cried.

"Its okay hun, you did better, you acknowledged me this time." Her mother pat her back. "You need to work on this though, I won't always be around. You know what the doctor said"

"Yes if I don't get this under control before you pass, then they will take my son." Kagome was about to cry. That wasn't for a few more years at least. She was hoping either she could get it under control or Yasha would be of legal age by then.

"I think it will help you if we start to say it more often."

"But mom, it is so hard to hear and then to have to say it." Kagome was in tears.

"You need to start to say it. It will do you some good. It has been fourteen years and you still can't control it, we need to get this under control."

"Did I hurt Yasha?"

"That's what scares me. You wrapped your arms around him really tight this time."

"Please tell me I didn't leave a bruise again." Kagome said.

"We will check once the medication wears off on you. You know the rules when you do this."

"Yes mom, I need to check up on Yasha to see if there is a bruise." Kagome let out a tear at the thought of leaving a bruise on her son again. "I also have to clean up this mess. So what's for dinner then?"

"We will just go out tonight." Her mother said. "I am thinking fast food."

"Alright." Kagome smiled, it took about a half hour for her to not be relaxed from the medicine.

Yasha was upstairs with Azami, "That's why you don't say the S-word." Yasha said feeling around his neck.

"I was surprised to see your mom do that." Azami said.

Yasha looked into the mirror feeling around his neck. "Yep, I got a good bruise this time." He whispered. "These kind are gone in a day though."

"Does your mom do that often?" Azami asked.

"Not anymore." Yasha said. "But the last time she did that…I still have a bruise from that one." He said lifting his shirt to show a black and blue bruise under his ribs. "The bruise will end up going away. They always do."

"Owe." She said staring at it.

"Yeah. We will go to my room and start studying." Yasha said.

"Good idea."

The kids were in the room for twenty minutes before Kagome knocked on the door. "Come in." Yasha said as he pet Shiho.

Kagome opened the door slowly, "Sorry Yasha." She whispered. "And sorry Azami that you had to see that."

"Sorry for saying that word." Azami said.

"No you didn't know." Kagome whispered. "Come on Yasha." She turned to Azami. "He will be right back Azami."

Azami nodded as Yasha got up to go with his mother.

Shiho walked over to Azami as she allowed the girl to pet her.

Kagome had him sit on the toilet. "Let me see your neck." Kagome said as she looked at her son's neck. Sure enough there was a big bruise on his neck. "Sorry hun." She whispered.

"It's alright mom." He said.

"No, it's not alright." She whispered. Kagome opened up some cover up as she started to apply it to Yasha's neck. "You know I love you. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know mom."

They sat in silence for some time before Yasha spoke up.

"Mom, what was dad like?"

"He was a strong willed guy."

"That's what you always tell me. Can you tell me more? His likes, his dislikes?"

Kagome sighed, "He liked eating and napping and hated his brother."

"Why? I would love to have a brother." Yasha said happily.

"They just never got along." Kagome told him, "Why don't you go back to studying?"

"Yes mom." Yasha whispered walking out.

Kagome walked down stairs as her son went back into the room. Shiho got up and ran out of the room to go downstairs. Kagome stopped at the bottom of her stairs, "And keep the door open." She yelled up it.

"Yes mom." Yasha yelled. Once Yasha knew that Kagome was downstairs he smiled, "Now I can show it to you." He whispered. "Just remember my mom said not to take it out so don't tell her."

Azami smiled as Yasha went into his closet to show another object that he was able to get. She loved his room more than anything; this room seemed to be put back in time. It has so many feudal era objects. The only thing that was in today's era was the bed, computer and his clothing. Everything else seemed to be somehow related to the feudal era. From the bow and arrow set hanging on his wall to the old fashion dresser where it might not have been straight from the feudal era- it still looked old and beaten up.

"Here it is." Yasha whispered as he took out the sword his mother just gave him. "It is called the tetsuiga."

"Why is it called that?"

"I don't know just yet but it is an old sword." Yasha said pulling it out of its sheath. "See all that rust."

"Your father used it?"

"Yeah! I don't know how but he used it all the time."

"It looks so cool, are you going to hang it on your wall?" Azami asked as she picked up the sword.

"Yep, I just have to get the right nails to hang it up with. I am going to put it near the archery set."

"You never told me where you got it from."

"My mom got it for me; I have always had it as far back as I can remember."

"Your room is the coolest when it comes to the stuff it has. Your mom is so cool when she gets this stuff."

"Yeah, I guess my mom is cool when it comes to getting me things for my room." Yasha smiled as he put the sword back into his closet so that his mom would never know he had shown it to Azami. "Remember don't let my mom know I showed it to you." Yasha told her.

"Yeah yeah." She said as she went back to the books in front of them, "So how do you do this problem again?"

"Well you see, you just put this number over there and the answer is three." Yasha said laughing.

"Wow, how do you do that?" Azami asked. Yasha was always good at problem solving.

Yasha shrugged, "My mom said I must get it from my dad's side."

_**Sorry it has been so long, school has been the worst for me. My life is so hectic that I end up dropping a class turning me to a part time student and thus making it so that I have to do well in school with no reasons why I should fail. I am working so much that I am going to cry if I get stuck with anymore hours. And tons more stuff that I couldn't explain plus a dream that kept me up a few nights about me dying in a car crash a year and a half from now and my boyfriend was driving…ugh, I hate how all my dreams are so freaking detailed. Then I didn't like this story to much and was debating if I should change it or take it out…**_

_**Anyways enough about my excuses please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. **_


	9. An upsetting visit

Kagome was on her computer looking up several types of lawyers she could get with this case on Azami's father. The only problem was the child had to be willing to testify and that wasn't going to happen. Kagome yawned from her lack of sleep.

She then heard steps coming down the stairs as she quickly minimized everything making sure neither kid knew about this yet. She looked over to see Shiho coming down the stairs with her tail hung low and looking very tired. "Oh it's just you Shiho." Kagome laughed at the dog as it yawned.

The dog let out a low 'gruph' as she tried to get Kagome to go to bed.

Kagome smiled as she pet the dog on the head, "Go back to bed."

Shiho disobeyed her as she sat there whimpering.

"Don't make me have to put you out." Kagome warned.

Shiho then looked to see a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha up on her computer desk along with a picture of her and Yasha and another with Shiho and Yasha. In one quick motion, the picture of Kagome and Inuyasha was on the ground.

"Stop what are you doing?" Kagome screamed.

Shiho wagged her tail putting her paw over the picture. The only problem was she couldn't point. She chose to make whimpering noises instead.

"No, leave that alone. You are going to break it." Kagome fought her to get off the picture. Once the dog was off she put it on the desk. "You are going out before you wake the kids." She said grabbing the collar of the dog and walking to the door.

Shiho tried to fight her for the first time since they got her. Shiho struggled to stay in and Kagome struggled to put her out.

Kagome finally won as she tied Shiho to the Sacred Tree. "Now you are going to stay out here tonight." Kagome said as she walked into the house and closed the door.

Shiho whimpered until Kagome closed the door then she jumped over the small fence around the sacred tree and slept inside of it. Her first plan failed.

Kagome went back onto the computer and quickly put up a new tab as she looked up that book she saw the child read earlier, "The puppy sister." Kagome whispered typing it in. She looked through the summary of it. It turned out the book was about a dog who wanted to become human. It started to act more and more human and finally the family started to see it change in appearance. It started to look human until finally it learned to talk and became one of the family not as a dog but as a human. Kagome looked at the picture of Shiho and Yasha that was sitting on her desk. Shiho acted a lot like a human…this couldn't happen; if she didn't know better she would have thought Shiho was going through the same thing. Kagome laughed at her thought, "Girl you spent way to much time in the feudal era." She whispered as she closed out the tab to continue what she was searching for. Kagome jumped as she heard thunder outside, then the rain pelted down.

Later in the night Kagome heard someone outside in the thunderstorm. She figured it was just a cat so she went back to her computer looking up different lawyers to use so she could help young Azami out. She looked out side when she heard another scratching on the window then she quickly grabbed the phone to call Hai to help her out with this one. "Hey, its Kagome, I think there is someone outside."

"Hold on I will be right there. Don't go outside." He whispered as he hung the phone up to grab his keys.

Kagome hung the phone up to hear a knocking at the door. She was trying to think of whom it could be but when she got to the door she saw who it was through her window. It was Azami's father. "Go away." She yelled.

"I want my daughter back, Kyubi said she was here." He yelled drunkenly.

"You hurt her, she isn't going to see you again if I have any say in it." she said as she kept the door between them locked. Then she heard a dog outside, dang it, Yasha's dog was still out in the rain.

"What a lovely dog." The man said laughing manically as she heard him walk off the porch. Kagome heard the dog whimper. She knew she had to go outside to help the dog. She only hoped that Yasha and Azami would stay inside. So far they didn't wake up.

Kagome slowly opened the door to find the man holding the dog down. "Stop, Leave her alone." She yelled.

"So you do have a heart." He whispered coming over to her drunkenly.

Kagome ran past him to get to the dog. He put his arm out to grab her arm. "Leave me alone." She yelled pulling her arm away. Shiho kept barking at the man.

He just held her tighter. "Now why don't we go over to the extra shed like building over there? We both aren't married." He whispered in her ear.

"Don't you dare." She yelled trying to wake anyone from her house up, she tried to scream until her mouth was covered by his hand.

"Bring me to my daughter then."

"I wont, she doesn't deserve to have you as a father." She heard the dog barking louder as it tried to snap the leash. It was snarling and snapping its jaws at the man but he just laughed. Shiho was struggling so much to break the leash that she was starting to choke herself. Kagome was now mentally kicking herself for getting the metal chained leash.

"That dog is trying so hard to help you, how cute." He whispered as he pulled out a gun.

"Don't you dare hurt her." she yelled as she attempted to grab the gun from his hand.

"Then we shall have a little fun." He whispered dragging her to the well house. Kagome started to cry as she saw the well that she once had Inuyasha go through to help her out. He closed the door as he held her down.

"Mom." Yasha yelled as he stood up.

He ran into his mother's room where Azami was lying asleep. "Have you seen my mom?" he asked.

"She was on the computer last time I knew." Azami whispered yawning getting up to see Yasha at the door.

"I had a bad dream that she was screaming outside for help." Yasha whispered.

They then heard the dog snarling and snapping outside. "Mom." Yasha yelled with tears in his eyes as he ran to the front door. "Mom." He yelled into the storm. The rain was too loud to hear a response. He couldn't smell anything, the rain washed everything away.

"Mrs. Higrashi." Azami yelled from the house.

"Stay here Azami." Yasha whispered as he ran over to his dog. On his way there he ran into a dark figure. "Who are you?" Yasha yelled standing up quickly.

"It is me Hai, where is your mom?"

"That is what I am trying to figure out." He yelled as he got up. "Shiho knows something though."

"Your dog?" he asked.

"Yeah, Shiho is snarling too much, something is wrong."

"Now you can talk to your dog?" he whispered as he ran with Yasha.

Yasha came up to the dog and undid the chain. "Take me to mom Shiho." He said as he watched his dog run off toward the well house. He ran along with his dog as Hai tried to keep up while running in the mud. "She is in here?" he asked the dog as it started to scratch at the door.

"Hold on Yasha, don't open the door yet." Hai yelled as he came up next to the child. Hai slowly opened the door as the dog ran in with Yasha and Hai close behind. They heard Kagome screaming for help somewhere in the dark shadows.

"Mom." Yasha yelled with tears when he saw Azami's father hold a gun to her head. They were off in a corner as Azami's father held her up waiting for whoever was at the door to come in. Her clothes were torn, while Yasha couldn't figure out why, he wasn't happy to see his mother being held with a gun to her head.

"Where is she?" Hai yelled as he stood behind Yasha.

Yasha remembered then about his better seeing abilities. "Get out of my way kid or your mother will die right here because of you." The man said pointing the gun even more into Kagome's temple. Her mouth was being held by his hand not allowing her to talk at all.

"Let my mom go." He yelled.

"Get out of the way kid." He yelled again.

Yasha obeyed and stood away from the entrance pulling Hai with him as he did so. Hai finally caught sight of Kagome when the man came out of the shadows. "Let her go." Hai yelled stepping forward only to be pulled back by Yasha.

"No, I don't want to loose my mom too." He whispered.

"But kid you don't know if that gun is loaded, you can smell the alcohol on him, he probably doesn't know how to load a gun right now." Hai whispered.

"No the gun is loaded please don't do anything." He whispered, he could smell the gun powder.

"Smart kid." The man said as he came up to the top of the stairs. "Now get this, if I don't have what I want by tomorrow, next time we meet it will be fatal. And if you guys know what's good for you then you won't tell anyone who came here." He said shooting Kagome in her right shoulder blade making her yell out in pain. The man ran away from the place as the other two males went to make sure Kagome was fine. Shiho ran after the man with the gun. She had to catch the man.

"Shiho." Yasha yelled.

"Don't worry about the dog just call an ambulance." Hai told Yasha as he tried to stop the bleeding. "Go now."

Yasha got up to run inside. "What happened?" Azami asked as Yasha ran inside.

"My mom got shot." He yelled as he ran to the phone dialing the emergency number right away. Shiho ran inside, Yasha saw blood around her face and all in her fur. She held a bit of clothe in her mouth as well but Yasha couldn't find time to check her out.

"Who shot your mom?"

"Hello, yes, my mom just got shot…in the right shoulder…she is bleeding a lot…we are at Higarashi shrines…I have to get back to my mom…alright." Yasha hung up. "They will be here in ten minutes."

"Who shot your mother?" she yelled.

"No one."

"Who?"

"Your father." He finally said. "Your father tried to kill my mom." Yasha yelled with anger now in his voice. Realization hit him and frustration took over his thoughts, "If it weren't for you, my mom would be fine right now." He yelled.

Azami looked shocked, "You can't tell the cops, please. Don't tell them who did it. If they find out then he will go away and who knows what will happen to me."

"You make that sound so easy." He whispered as he ran outside.

Azami looked down at Shiho then at the door. "It isn't my fault." She whispered. The dog came up to her and started to nudge into her hand. "You believe me right? It isn't my fault." She asked through tears while petting the wet dog before she decided to go outside to try and help them. She wasn't supposed to get the cast wet but it was the least she could do.

Yasha ran up to Hai, "Who was that?" Hai asked Yasha. "What did he want?"

"No one I know. I don't know what he wants." Yasha said feeling horrible that he had to lie like this. Kagome heard Yasha say this, she knew Azami asked him not to say.

A few minutes later an ambulance pulled up and Yasha and Hai carried Kagome about half way down the stairs before the paramedics put her into a stretcher for the rest of the way down the stairs. "Let her son go with her." Hai yelled to the paramedics, "I am going to wake up her parents and then we will drive over."

"We can't do that." The paramedics told him.

"Please, I don't have enough room in my car for everyone and I am the only one who can drive."

"Fine but just letting you know we aren't supposed to do this." The paramedic said as they ran to the ambulance. Hai ran back up to make Azami come in with him to wake everyone else up.

Yasha sat in the corner of the ambulance watching as the paramedics quickly worked at fixing up his mother before they even got to the hospital. Tears fell down his face when he saw them running around trying to save her life. Kagome seemed to be in pain as well, she was trying to hold back any screams from escaping her mouth.

Once the ambulance stopped the paramedics rushed Kagome into the hospital with Yasha close behind. The doctor came out right away and started asking the nurses several questions. "Why is this child here?" he finally asked when he noticed Yasha. "You know no children are allowed to be in the ER."

"Sorry the child was distraught and the person he was with had no room in the car." One of the nurses said.

"Take the child into the waiting room. Give him something to do." The doctor said before vanishing into a few doors with Kagome.

"So what is your name?" the nurse asked bending down to Yasha's level.

"I am Yasha." He said.

"well my name is Kiara, I am going to show you were to go. You hungry?"

"No, not really."

"You like games?"

"I guess."

The nurse pulled out a video game out of her pocket, "I just got back from my break, and I play video games while I am on break." She said handing him the system. "Now why don't you sit over there and play it, I will come out to check on you and tell you about your mother."

"Aright" Yasha agreed.

Yasha just stared at the system; he didn't even turn it on. How could he play a game when his mom was in the hospital? His mother was like his best friend if she didn't make it he would have no one like her again.

Hai walked in with everyone with him. They saw Yasha right away and sat down with him. "It isn't your fault Yasha." Hai said as he sat down next to the kid.

"Yeah I know." He whispered.

"She will be fine."

"Mhm."

A police officer came in and walked over to the group, "Hello, I know you guys are going through a lot right now but I need to know who it was who shot the woman."

Yasha looked away not saying anything. Hai could only give a description, not knowing who the man was. Yasha and Azami said nothing afraid of what might happen to her father and then what would happen to Azami.

Once the cop left Azami walked over to Yasha when no one was around him, "Thank you for not saying anything she whispered."

"I just want my mom to be well."

"She will be." Azami said hugging Yasha.

Yasha smiled, "Thank you."

_**Yay! Another chapter down! So I realized that I always write either yay or whooo at the end of most of my chapters O.o **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think! I hope to get the next chapter up soon but I would like to know what you guys think!!!**_


	10. Dinner

After Kagome was in the hospital for two days she was allowed to leave. She was told to lift nothing up and take it easy for a few weeks. She was glad to get out but was quite upset to hear that Azami went back to her father, according to Yasha he wasn't talking to her but he saw her around school so she knew the girl was fine for now.

That night everything seemed back to normal except Yasha started to get more of a 'teenage attitude' since he stopped talking to Azami.

Yasha sat in the living room watching a movie he grew to love, 'The quest for Camelot.' He sat there eating his popcorn while his mother was in the kitchen doing whatever she was doing. He was sneaking Shiho a few bites of popcorn during the movie as an enticement to make her want to stay on the couch with him. "Phone" he yelled then the phone started to ring. He was always able to tell when the phone would ring before it even started.

"Got it." Kagome yelled from the kitchen as she walked into the hallway to see Shiho on the couch, "Hun get the dog off the couch and don't give her popcorn, I told you that is bad for her." Kagome told Yasha as he made Shiho lay on the floor. "Thanks." Kagome smiled as she grabbed the phone, "Hello?...Hey, yeah just sitting around doing some dishes…I am doing a lot better now that I am out of the hospital...is that so?" Yasha heard her giggle. He knew who it was, it was Hai. He knew because his mother always had a school girl like giggle whenever she talked to him. Yasha rolled his eyes as he made a motion with his hand allowing Shiho to jump back on the couch as he hand her another bite of popcorn. "Sorry about having to cancel our date for Saturday. Yeah, we can do something tonight."

Finally his favorite song in the movie came on.

"_I want to live my life  
The way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right."_

"Yeah I think we can do something." Kagome said laughing. Yasha rolled his eyes trying to listen to the music.

"_Like you made me believe I could_

And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings"

"Of course Yasha will be fine with coming over to see you with me. He is just watching a movie right now." She laughed as Yasha grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. He slipped another piece of popcorn to Shiho as the song progressed._  
_

"_This world I'll never see  
My dreams that just won't be  
This horse's stride  
with one days ride  
Will have covered more  
distance than me"_

"We can probably be over there in an hour and a half. Give or take when I can get off the phone and get Yasha ready." Yasha turned up the television more. It was now too loud for him but he just didn't feel like hearing his mother talking to Hai right now. Shiho watched the movie as if she understood the song playing._  
_

"_But I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings"_

"Hold on one second." Kagome said into the phone before yelling, "Yasha turn that down." Yasha grabbed the remote turning it down.

"Yes, your royal highness." He whispered knowing she wouldn't hear him as he threw the remote back on the table as he sunk into the couch and crossed his arms. "Get hurt two days ago and you all of a sudden think that you rule the world." Shiho looked up at him whimpering. "Here." He said handing her the whole bowl of popcorn. Shiho looked at the bowl of popcorn then back at Yasha as she whimpered again. "Can't everyone be quiet during a movie?" he grumbled to Shiho. Shiho winced back as she ate a few bites out of the bowl.

"_Someday with his spirit to guide me  
And his memory beside me  
I will be free to fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings "_

Yasha wanted to be that main character, she was free, she didn't have to worry about her mother dating and talking on the phone. This woman got to run with the horse she owned and live outside the whole day. She even got to know her father when she was little. Yasha sighed; he wanted to know his father just for a small bit, just to be able to talk to him would be a blessing to him. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't take my anger on you." He whispered to Shiho. Shiho looked from the bowl up at the door as Kagome came in holding the phone in her hands.

"Clean up Yasha, we are going over to Hai's for dinner." Kagome smiled at him.

"I want to stay here with grandma." He said in a hugh.

"Come on you have seen this movie a billion times and Hai invited you. He said he had something he wanted to give you. I know this is your favorite movie but you can stop it for a few hours." Kagome smiled. "Besides you haven't seen his apartment yet."

"And you have?" Yasha asked.

"Once but only when I went to see him for a few seconds. Come on, you will like it. It looks a lot like your room." Kagome smiled at him. "And get Shiho off the couch for the last time."

"Fine. Shiho get off." Yasha sighed getting up to put his dishes in the sink, Shiho jumped off the couch to follow Yasha. "Will it only be a few hours?" he asked as he threw the rest of the popcorn away Shiho picked up a few pieces that fell on the floor then went over to her water bowl as she lapped some water.

"Don't let Shiho eat that popcorn, it will ruin her dinner."

"No it won't." Yasha said. "Will we only be a few hours?" he asked from earlier.

"Yeah, only long enough for us to eat and maybe watch a movie, nothing else." Kagome said putting the phone into its charger.

"Fine." He whispered going to get changed.

"Oh and bring down the fire rat kimono I took in for you. Hai wants to see it. He is into a lot of feudal era type things."

"Fine." Yasha said as he went into the room. He put on a new shirt that he knew his mother would approve of and his jeans had a few rips but were fine. He grabbed the fire rat kimono that his mother took in for him. The same one his mother said that his father wore. Yasha put on the upper portion of it on as he went into the bathroom and checked the mirror. It seemed so baggy on him but he loved the feel of it. Yasha wrapped it around him just as his mother had shown him too. He didn't know why it was called the fire rat kimono, he figured the fire was because it was red but why a rat? He made a karate stance imagining how someone would prepare for a fight.

"Come on Yasha." Kagome yelled up the stairs.

"Coming." Yasha yelled as he took it off and ran down the stairs with it in his hands. They jumped in the car and were on there way.

Kagome parked outside of the apartment building. Yasha looked up at it, "What floor is he on?"

"Level five." Kagome said.

"Really?" Yasha asked as he got out to look up at the building.

"Yes." Kagome said as she brought her son in.

They went into an elevator; Yasha had never been in one as he looked around and smelt the odd smells that were around it.

"What did I tell you?" Kagome asked.

Yasha straightened from sniffing the elevator, "Don't do that in public." He whispered.

"Yes, we don't need people thinking you are weird." Kagome said laughing.

"Sorry, it is something I do without thinking." He whispered. The elevator opened as Kagome and Yasha walked out, "Which door?"

"Number fifty." Kagome told him as he walked besides her looking at each number they stopped at the door marked fifty.

Kagome knocked as they heard someone say, "One second." Before they knew it the door was being opened.

Yasha walked in, he couldn't believe it, it was like his room but it had a lot more stuff from the past. He walked around looking at all the neat little collectibles.

"Do you like it?" Hai asked as he took Kagome's coat to hang up.

"It's amazing." Yasha whispered.

"Let me have your coat." Hai said grabbing it from him.

Yasha walked into the main room to see several old weapons hanging around. He touched them making sure this was real.

"I have something for you." Hai said smiling as he handed Yasha something wrapped. "Go ahead open it."

Yasha opened it to reveal a chain scythe. "What is it?" he asked.

"It is a replica of something used in the feudal era. Your mom said that you collect a lot of feudal era things and I saw this the other day in an antique shop and thought of you." Hai said smiling to Yasha. "I have one similar to that which was passed down in family. It has been passed down in my family for two hundred years."

"Thank you." Yasha said not knowing what he should say to a gift like this, other than his mom no one gave him gifts that had to do with the feudal era. He was surprised Hai even knew what was in the feudal era.

"I thought you would like it, I do a lot of research for the feudal era on my spare time."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I have a lot of books on it in my other room if you ever want to read up on it."

"Thanks."

"There is a legend behind the chain scythes." Hai told him.

"Yes, I have read them all." Yasha said. "My mom used to read them to me when I was younger."

"You did?" he asked Kagome.

"Yes, the main was about the young demon slayer and her brother. Her brother had a chain scythe but he was killed tragically." Kagome told him.

"I never heard that one." Hai told her.

Kagome laughed, "Yes, well it seems like the best one to tell a small child."

"Well let's here it while we have dinner." Hai said as he went to his living room as Yasha and Kagome were seated Hai brought out steaming lasagna. "I hope you guys like Italian." He said as he put it down.

"Who doesn't?" Yasha said ready to eat. He loved anything with pasta. His mom told him it was because his body burned up so many calories that he had to eat more. Whatever it was, he loved food.

Hai laughed as he scooped food out food on each plate. "Alright, now lets hear that tale." He said as they all started to eat.

Kagome started in on her tale about the siblings as Hai listened intently. Yasha knew the story from heart; he knew all her feudal era stories from heart, the half demon and the priestess who think they betrayed each other, the demon slay siblings, the monk who bore a wind tunnel in his hand and tons more. For the first time, he felt like he had a family. For some reason, he felt like everything was as it should be all throughout dinner.

Then they went to watch the movie in the living room and he felt like everything was different. His mother had been leaning on Hai the whole time as Yasha sat on the other side sighing as he watched some stupid love movie. Now life sucked…

When the left Yasha was glad to leave, how can a really good dinner turn into him wanting to leave as fast as possible?

As they got into the car Kagome was smiling as they drove off, "Well that was nice of Hai to get you that gift." She said to her son.

"Yeah." Yasha sighed.

"We are going to go on a date one of your school nights, so grandma will be watching you."

"That's fine." Yasha whispered.

"So you will have to do what grandma says."

"I know." Yasha whispered.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks for understanding Yasha, remember I will always love you and no one can replace you." Kagome told her son.

"I know." He said while thinking, 'It isn't me I am afraid you will replace. It is dad, I am afraid you will forget about.'

"I was thinking of going to the feudal era in a few weeks. Would you like to go?"

"What happened to our all month thing?" Yasha asked.

"We will end up doing it. I just want to wait right now…a few things came up."

Yasha glared at his mother, he was glad it was dark and she couldn't tell. "What things?"

"You will understand when you are older." Kagome said laughing, "But I promise that I will take you over there for a month soon enough. Don't worry."

"Yeah sure." Yasha whispered looking outside. They both stayed silent all the way home. Yasha went to bed as soon as they went home leaving Kagome to ponder about her son and wondering if she really was making the right decisions. She sighed, "I wish you were here to help me raise our son." she whispered picking up the picture of her and Inuyasha on her computer desk.

She looked at Shiho coming over before tearing up and running to her room, closing the door behind her. She couldn't help it, she still missed Inuyasha and wondered herself if she was trying to replace him with Hai. Maybe she was trying to make herself feel better. That night Kagome cried herself to sleep as Shiho slept right outside her door.

_**There you go! I have my spring break this week so I might be able to put up one more chapter quickly! I won a chili cook off! Now I am a two year champ =D **_

_**Anyways review, let me know what you think and where you think this should go…I already have one person that offered advice, although, I think I know the ending but I still want to hear from you guys.**_


	11. The Message

Kagome was preparing for her date with Hai a few hours ahead of time as she was trying on different clothes. No one was home so she left her bedroom door open. She only had two dresses to choose from but the choice was so hard when she had never been on a date to begin with. "Figures I don't date until I am almost thirty." She whispered as she wore one of the dresses looking into her tall mirror.

Shiho walked by as she looked over to see Kagome twirl in the dress she wore. Shiho let out a bark at her.

"Oh hey Shiho, which do you think? The blue or the black?" she asked holding the other one up next to her.

Shiho just walked in and lay on her bed watching her decide.

"Here let me try the other one on really quickly." Kagome said as she unzipped her dress she currently wore. Shiho put her head down as if she didn't want to see. "Come on, we are both girls." Kagome laughed as she started to put on the blue one.

Shiho watched as she slowly worked the dress over her bandage from the gun wound.

"There we go. Which one?" Kagome asked. Before Shiho could answer Kagome said, "Why am I talking to you like this? You can't understand me." Kagome laughed. "I think I am going to go with the blue one." She whispered as she put her hands on the side of her hips.

Shiho let out a whimper and rolled on her belly.

"Would you like to get pet?" Kagome asked sitting down next to Shiho.

Shiho wagged her tail and stretched as Kagome rubbed her belly.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked. "This is my first date. I haven't been on one…ever."

Shiho let out a low gruff as if she understood.

"I don't know how to act and I am afraid of saying something stupid…do you think he will be able to tell if it is my first date?"

Shiho got up and licked her cheek and nuzzled into the girl.

Kagome laughed, "Thanks Shiho."

Kagome walked downstairs as she passed the photo of her and Inuyasha sitting on her computer desk. She picked it up tracing Inuyasha's features, "Sorry Inuyasha, I hope this is alright for me to do." She whispered before bringing the photo upstairs and putting it away in her dresser. She sighed as she closed the dresser door.

When she heard her phone ring she quickly picked it up to looked at the collar Id. "Its Hai!" Kagome said to the dog before answering, "Hello!" she said happily before her smile went to a frown. "I see…alright…no I understand…yeah we can go a different night…don't worry about it." Kagome hung up her phone looking at Shiho. "He canceled." Kagome whispered as the dog whimpered.

When the front door opened and closed Kagome heard her mother yell, "Kagome we're home!"

"Yeah mom, we are home." Yasha said up the stairs.

Kagome came to the bottom of the stairs whispering, "He canceled."

"What's that dear?" her mother asked coming to the stairs.

"Hai canceled our date tonight."

"Why?" her mother asked sympathetic.

"He said that something happened at the restaurant and they need him."

"Why don't you take Yasha and Shiho and go down to see if there is anything you can do?" her mother winked.

"That's a great idea!" Kagome yelled excitedly. "Come on Yasha we are going out to eat. You too Shiho." Kagome said enthusiastically running to change into more casual clothes before getting her car keys.

"Mom do I have to go?" Yasha whined.

"Come on hun, it can be fun." Kagome said as she brought the two out of the house.

"Fine." Yasha sighed as he buckled up as Shiho got in. They chose not to buckle Shiho in this time; it was only down the road.

Once at the restaurant Kagome got out of the car with Yasha and Shiho. They started to walk to the front when Kagome stopped in her tracks. In the window were Hai and another girl laughing together. They were sitting at the table both with plates of food so there was no way she could be a waitress who he just chose to joke with. Her eyes started to fill up with tears as she saw him allow her to try some food from his plate.

Yasha noticed how his mother was acting, "You okay mom?"

"I am not going through this again." She whispered as she walked back to her car. "I am not going to be second."

Yasha was extremely worried as he walked behind her with Shiho trailing.

Kagome got into her car as she stared ahead.

"Mom you okay?" Yasha asked again.

"We will go to Mcdonalds for dinner." Kagome said not wanting to bring her son into her relationship life anymore than he had to.

They quickly went through the drive through as Kagome sped off back home. No one made a noise knowing that Kagome was unhappy. Once they stopped at the house Kagome got out and slammed the door as she walked into the house without talking or smiling.

"Kagome, hun what's wrong?" her mother asked as she came in.

Kagome just looked at her mother teary eyed before going upstairs.

When Yasha came through the door with his food and Shiho behind him his grandmother was waiting for him, "Yasha what happened?"

"We were going to the restaurant like you said too but we saw Hai with another girl. Mom said 'not again' and then we got Mcdonalds." He said holding up the bag.

She nodded as she went up to her daughter's room. Kagome's mother slowly opened the door looking in on her daughter. "Can we talk?" she asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." Kagome whispered as she looked at her feudal era photo album.

"There's always something up when you look at your album." Her mother said sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "Yasha told me what happened; did you actually talk to him?"

"No, I don't have to. I always attract the jerks into my life. The two timing, cheating, lying jerks." Kagome yelled throwing the album against the wall next to her. The album hit the wall and then settled on the bed still close to Kagome as she turned away from it.

Her mother looked at the album sit on the bed flat open. "You know what? I think you are taking this too seriously. Who's to say that she isn't a long lost friend or a family member?" she asked grabbing the album.

"You weren't there." Kagome mumbled, acting more like a teenager than a thirty year old.

"No I wasn't but if I was, I would tell you the same thing I told you fifteen years ago, something you never did. Tell him what you saw and how you felt. And do it soon, you never know how much longer you will have with him." she whispered as she pulled out a photo of Inuyasha glaring at the camera and put it down in front of her daughter. "Sometimes men are stupid and we need to tell them what to do. Think of it as training them. If we don't tell them what we want then there will be no way for them to know how we feel. Remember- men aren't mind readers, no matter how helpful that will be. They are slow and dimwitted. And even if they knew half the trouble they gave us, they would still act the same way."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks mom. So are you saying I should take him back?"

"I am saying talk to him and make sure you have both sides of the story straightened out."

Kagome nodded, "Thanks."

Kagome didn't hear from Hai at all that night as she fell asleep with the phone next to her just in case he called.

The next day Kagome came home early from work to a dead house. She had to come back early, the wound in her shoulder hadn't fully healed and she still couldn't lift anything up making it impossible to work. She smiled as she went to the living room to relax for a few minutes. Shiho was in the living room the only problem was somehow she got into Yasha's old paints. Kagome couldn't believe the mess as Shiho seemed to try and paint with her paw. Shiho's ears went back as she heard Kagome scream.

"You stupid mutt. You are going to die for this one." Kagome yelled as the chase started.

Shiho jumped at Kagome's voice as she grabbed a full tube of paint and ran. At first she tried to limp on all threes avoiding the paw with wet pain on the floor but when Kagome started to catch up she booked it on all fours leaving behind her a painted path of just one paw print.

"Get over here. You aren't going to see the light of day again." Kagome yelled as Shiho looked frantically for a door as she bolted into Yasha's room.

Shiho put her two front paws on the door making it close and then locked it with her nose as she went back to her job at hand…or paw.

Kagome followed the dog up to Yasha's room as she slammed on the door. Kagome tried to open it to find it locked. Was the dog this intelligent or was it merely a coincidence that the door locked when the dog closed it? "Get out here Shiho." Kagome tried to make every pitch Yasha had taught her hoping one of them would work. "This is why I tried to get a full bred Samoyed instead of a freakin mutt."

Shiho finally got through half her message as Kagome seemed to stop struggling at the door. Shiho whimpered knowing she didn't have much more time.

Kagome went to get a bobby pen to open the door. Maybe the dog just locked herself in on accident.

Shiho finally finished her message as she heard the bobby pin hit the doorknob. She quickly ran for anything she could use to help get her message across.

Kagome smiled as she finally got the door open. "Never underestimate having a bobby pin lying around." She whispered as she put the bobby pin down to fully open the door. She got so mad at what she saw. "Shiho put down the tetsuiga." She yelled as she ran up to her and started a full on game of tug-o-war. "Drop it." Kagome yelled through clenched teeth as Shiho growled and pulled the opposite direction. "Don't ruin it." Kagome yelled as Shiho let go.

Shiho walked over to the message trying to gain Kagome's attention.

"Get the beads from around your neck. You stupid dog." Kagome yelled going after the dog as it seemed to look down at its message. Kagome looked down at the painting. What she saw made her stop in her tracks. "You can't be." She whispered as Shiho walked over and nuzzled up against Kagome's legs. Kagome sighed, "Let me clean this mess and then you can explain." She whispered as Shiho followed her out.

The phone rang as soon as Kagome got some towels from the closet, "Great if I didn't have enough on my mind." She mumbled. "Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Hey Kagome, it's Hai, I just wanted to say sorry again about canceling the date last night. I had someone come into town and I had to talk to them."

"Who is that?" Kagome asked looking at Shiho, right now this was the last problem she wanted to talk about. She stared at Shiho who grabbed a towel from the closet that Kagome had open as the dog walked down the hall. Kagome stared at the dog as it pranced with the towel in its mouth back to Yasha's room.

Kagome followed Shiho back as Hai started to talk, "It was my cousin."

"I saw you with her last night." Kagome said. "Why did you lie? Why did you tell me that you had something going on with the restaurant?"

"That's a funny story. She knows one of my waitresses and told the waitress to say that they were really backed up and needed someone to help. I took the lie and when I came by; my cousin was there to greet me. I promise I didn't want to lie to you."

Kagome watched Shiho try her best to clean the mess as Kagome grabbed the towel from the dog and started to clean the mess herself. "Alright, I believe you." Kagome said smiling now that she knew the truth.

"Yes, I wish you had come in. I told her I met you and she really wanted to meet you but it was getting late to call you up." Hai said laughing nervously.

"Alright, well I actually have to get going. I came home early and Shiho decided to make a mess everywhere."

"Oh what mess is that?" Hai asked.

Kagome tried to think of something, saying my dog decided to paint a message for me into my floor probably wasn't the best thing to say, "She got into the trash."

"Oh, alright, I will let you go. Don't get to bad at her. Talk to you later." Hai said.

"Talk to you later." Kagome said hanging the phone. She looked at the dog who was watching her clean the floor. "You are going to have a lot of explaining to do when I am done cleaning this mess." She mumbled to the dog as she kept cleaning the floor.

_**Another chapter bites the dust! I was debating on leaving it here or continuing but it felt like a good place to stop! **_

_**Who or what do you think Shiho is? I need to know what others think! I have been leading into different view points for a while so I think it will be interesting to see who has been catching on and who is falling behind.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! I tried to make it funny. **_


	12. An old friend

Kagome had put her computer down on the ground as she had Shiho sit in front of it. She put a pencil in between the dog's toes. "Alright, you can type to me by pressing the keys like this." Kagome said making the pencil that was in the dog's paw hit different keys. "Okay?"

Shiho barked happily wagging her tail.

"Alright first of all is it true? Are you really Inuyasha or am I just going crazy?"

'Yes.' The dog typed.

"Yes what?"

The dog thought about the question again as she typed, 'I am Inuyasha.'

"I think I would have done better if you pressed no." Kagome sighed pacing the floor as Shiho started to type. Kagome stopped to read it. "Of course I am happy to see you but just not in…" Kagome made several odd motions with her hand, "…dog form."

'Then why are you pacing?'

"Well it isn't every day dogs in this time try to communicate to people."

'They should there are many animals or demons that you and I knew.'

"Why don't they tell us?"

'Just like you, humans don't remember their past. They only remember their present lives. You didn't remember being Kikyo remember?'

Kagome sighed at that name. "Yeah, I know."

'I was glad to see you taking care of our son.'

Kagome got butterflies in her stomach; here was a dog in her time saying they had a son together. "He is a good kid." Kagome whispered.

'I noticed.'

"Wait." Kagome stopped her pacing, "Why are you a girl?"

'There are no rules for that. I talked to Kaede when you weren't around a while back. She said that Sota would be the reincarnate of herself but that she came back as a boy. That's why he looked up to you so much cuz Kaede looked up to Kikyo so much. It turns out you don't have to look exactly like the person. You only look like the same person when they had undone business. Such as Kikyo had to protect the jewel so she came back as you and you looked like her.'

"Try not to use modern language when typing." Shiho gave her a dumbfounded look. "Look" Kagome pointed to the word 'cuz', "you wrote cuz in there. Don't do that. Write because."

'I will do what I want.' She typed in.

Kagome started to pace again. "Kaede never told me that."

'She didn't want you to know. Where is Sota by the way?'

"He is a big soccer player now; you know what that is right?"

Shiho nodded before typing, 'I learned a lot about your time while being a dog.'

"Wait you were only half dog…does that mean that you have a human form running around?"

Shiho yipped as she typed 'yes. Remember Hai?'

Kagome laughed nervously, "Should have known, that's why you tried to force us together."

Shiho let out a content noise.

"You can't play matchmaker here Inuyasha." Kagome said, "Not here."

'Why not?'

"First of all you're a dog…" Kagome froze remembering what she called Shiho earlier, "sorry about the comment of you being a stupid mutt. And the vet appointment with the thermometer." She whispered.

'It's alright. I will just tear your sheets up later. Just please don't fix me.'

Kagome sighed, "How about this, you don't tear up my sheets and I will leave you alone?"

'Deal…can I tell our son please'

"No." Kagome said.

'But…'

"NO" Kagome yelled out, "He is trying to have a normal life. He is trying to be like everyone else. Then you come as a dog and then everyone starts to think he is even weirder." She yelled. "Don't you hear people? Yasha says he can talk to you and you understand. People beat him up for it. The trainer sat there and tried to get help for him at the dog training class. No, you are not telling him."

'I just want to let my son know that I love him.'

"I tell him how much you love him every day." Kagome said.

'Please'

Kagome sighed, "Tell him when he is older." She couldn't fight him. She sat down on the couch as shiho sat in front of the computer, Kagome looked up, "Wait, I told Yasha, that he can get puppies." She practically yelled.

'Then he can go buy one.' Shiho wrote.

"But he wanted the puppies to kinda be…" Kagome whispered the last bit.

'What was that last bit?'

"He kind of sort of wants you to be the mother…" Kagome whispered.

'NOOOO.'

"Come on, he wants a few puppies to run around here before we find them homes."

'No, I ain't doing it. You can go to that shelter place where they keep dogs and get one there.'

"He wanted puppies."

'I don't care if I am a female; I still have a male brain...kinda'

"What do I do for Yasha?"

'Buy him a puppy if you want but I am not going to meet any males.'

"But I can't tell him no just because you don't want to. It isn't like I can tell him that I can talk to you."

Shiho let out a growl as she hit the caps button before writing, 'THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN, I REFUSE.'

Kagome shook her head, "Wait you said that there are many dogs here that we knew, that male dog at the vet office, then he was…"

'Yeah, it was Kouga.'

"That's why you hated him so much." Kagome said smiling. "Oh man, we should just have a huge party with all our friends coming back here!" Kagome said excited. "We can invite Koga and get to know him now and we can find…"

'I don't think so. Every demon we knew except Kilala and Shippo were jerks.'

"But I want to meet the others! Are all of them brought back as animals?" Kagome asked excitedly thinking of plans for her party.

'Yeah, I have met them all. Shippo is off in the woods, I met him in my last life. I met Kilala too, it turns out that your old cat used to be Kilala and when she died, she turned out to be a cat in the same family I was in.'

"Wait, Kilala was Buyo?"

'Yeah, she told me she was mad at how I treated her but decided that she would forgive me seeing as how I didn't know who she was.'

"Come on, I want to talk to Koga."

'Koga is still a jerk.'

"How about Sesshomaru?"

'He still thinks that he is the best thing to ever happen. He refuses to tell me what happened to anything after I died. He said something about finding out at some point.'

Kagome was about to speak when she heard the front door open then she heard someone yell, "Mom I'm home."

"Oh no." Kagome squealed out not noticing the time. She went to minimize the screen as she grabbed the dog and held its muzzle shut so that Shiho couldn't bark.

Yasha came in on Shiho sitting at the computer with a pencil in her paw as Kagome just used the mouse to minimize something. He looked at Shiho's unexpressive look and then at Kagome's worried expression. His mother held the dog's muzzle as she was practically on top of his dog. He just shook his head, "I am not going to ask and I am going to walk upstairs and pretend I never saw this." He said before he walked up stairs.

Kagome let Shiho go as Shiho shook herself off, "Please don't tell him."

Shiho nodded as she walked off as if they never had the conversation. She started to walk upstairs. Kagme saved the document figuring she could always read over it again later if she felt like it. She then put her computer back on her desk. When she finally had it up on the desk and put together, she decided to go upstairs and see what her son was up too.

Kagome walked upstairs to open Yasha's door to find Shiho lying on his bed with her eyes closed as Yasha was on the phone, "And I walked in on my mom wrestling Shiho to the ground." He sound so upset.

"Yasha?" Kagome whispered opening the door.

"Hold on." Yasha whispered into the phone before saying, "yes mom?" he sound irritated.

"Would you and Shiho like to go to the park today? It is a beautiful day." Kagome said as Shiho perked her head up.

"I am on the phone." Yasha sighed.

"Come on whoever it is can wait." Kagome smiled.

"Fine." Yasha sighed, "I will call you later." He said as he hung up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Kyubi." Yasha said almost right away, pushing back his mom to put the phone back on its charger.

"Would you like to invite him or Azami to the park?" Kagome asked as she followed him down the stairs.

"No, Kyubi is busy and I am still not talking to Azami."

"Why don't you forgive Azami and let everything go? It wasn't her fault."

"I don't know why." Yasha told his mom. "If we are going to go to the park then lets go." He whined as Shiho sat at the bottom of the stairs watching.

"Alright." Kagome said grabbing the leash, "put Shiho on her leash." Kagome said feeling odd calling Shiho a female now.

Once at the dog park Kagome let the two run around. She loved bringing her son here; he seemed to forget everything in his life when he was here. Shiho was running with Yasha in the dog park.

Kagome thought back on her talk with Inuyasha or was it Shiho? She sighed, so here he was, within reach of her but she couldn't let anyone know. Maybe she would tell her mother- her mom was good at keeping secrets. Although, she was really bad at keeping them from Yasha. Maybe Sango would like to know…She could print up the talk between the two and show Sango, what if she would think she was crazy? Kagome had to find someone to tell though, this was too big of news to leave alone.

Shiho watched as Yasha ran by her as she picked up speed to join him. She was so busy watching Yasha she had to stop running altogether before she hit a much older looking Samoyed. Shiho toppled over herself as she rolled to the other dog's feet. Shiho got up shaking her self from the ground, wagging her tail, glad she didn't hit the other dog. Shiho was about to run towards Yasha when she heard a growl from the dog.

Shiho turned to see the dog when she realized who it was. The dog stood in a rather stoic position. It looked down at her as if she were a downcast out of the two. Shiho saw Yasha coming over as she started to walk over to Yasha, not wanting to start a big fight with Yasha here. The other dog had other plans. It ran in front of her cutting her away from her path. Shiho let out a bark as the other dog barked back. They started on a barking war. "Shiho." Yasha yelled coming over to his dog.

Shiho looked over at the child coming to her as she turned around, flipping her tail into the air and walked towards Yasha or better yet, she was prancing to him as if showing that she was better than the other dog.

The other dog didn't like how she was acting towards it as it ran at Shiho with full force knocking her over on her side. Shiho let out a whimper as she hit the ground. The fight ensued between the two white dogs as they continued to bite at each other.

A girl ran up and grabbed the bigger dog that was currently over handing Shiho easily. "How dare you fight a dog such as that." The girl spat cracking back the leash so that the dog couldn't move to attack again. Shiho lay on the ground struggling to get up.

Kagome finally made it there to get Shiho from the ground. She put the leash on her as she looked at the girl. "I can't believe Shiho acted this way, sorry." Kagome said.

"You should be. You know how much a dog like this cost? He is a well bred Samoyed that I had to pay a thousand dollars for. And that was American too. He has won all seventy dog shows he has been at and that include the best in breed and best in show." The dog looked smug as she said it all. "In fact he can win anything, unlike that pitiful mutt."

Shiho growled at him as the dog ignored him. Kagome noticed the way Shiho acted and had a good feeling that she knew who this dog was. Kagome got mad at the girl as she yelled, "Well my pitiful mutt was given to me for nothing and her father won quite a few best in shows. Her father just happened to pick up a stray that came into the yard. Shiho is the best dog ever." Kagome yelled back getting right into the girls face.

"Come along." The girl said to the dog as she walked off and the dog flipped its tail up at them as it walked very smoothly along the ground.

"Come Shiho." Kagome said as she walked the other away. Shiho walked along side her with a small limp as Yasha followed not knowing what just happened. Kagome looked down at the dog, "Was that who I thought it was?" she asked.

Shiho looked up at her.

"Was that Sesshomaru?" Shiho nodded as they walked out of the park. Kagome turned around to see the male dog walk out of the park. So he was still a jerk she could have sworn that by now he would have changed and if she didn't know any better, she would say that he hated Shiho…Inuyasha more than ever. He treated her with such kindness when Inuyasha died. Something must have really come up for him to become such a jerk...

The next day came quickly as Kagome wore her dress that she was wearing the last time she thought she was going to go on her date. Shiho was on her back gnawing on a squeaky tennis ball, she was in her own world right then. She may remember being Inuyasha but it didn't stop her from enjoying her bones and squeak toys.

"So is it okay that I keep calling you Shiho?" Kagome asked looking at the dog.

Shiho lay on her back with her eyes closed still squeaking the ball, in pure bliss.

"Hello?" Kagome asked as she walked over to the dog and grabbed the tennis ball from the dog's mouth in return she got growled at as she held the ball in her hand. "You need to listen to me; you act too much like a dog."

Shiho barked at her as she tried to snatch the ball.

"No you will listen to me." Kagome said keeping the ball in her hands. "Now do you mind me calling you Shiho?"

Shiho shook her head as she let out a bark.

Kagome smiled- she took that as an alright as she threw the ball in the air and caught it before playfully saying, "You want the ball?"

Shiho barked at her.

"I bet you want the ball." Kagome said putting the ball in the other hand showing Shiho the ball.

Shiho kept barking as she put her front down on the floor and stuck her tail high in the air as she shook her tail.

Kagome smiled as she threw the ball out of her room and heard it bounce down the hall.

Shiho ran out as she slammed into the other side of the hall before running down the hall chasing it. "You dog brain." Kagome whispered when Shiho came back with her tail wagging, "Tonight is going to be interesting. I wonder when Yasha is going to be back." Kagome whispered looking at her clock on her night stand. "He said he would be back at four and it is a quarter past." Kagome whispered to herself as she pet the dog. "On top of that, where is my mom? She said she would watch him." Kagome started to panic thinking she wouldn't be on time for her first date. Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she heard a car door. "That's them."

Kagome ran downstairs as she met her mom and son at the door. "Hello Kagome dear." Her mother said happily. "I decided to pick him up instead of making him walk home. Hope that is fine."

"It's fine mom. Thanks for watching him tonight." Kagome said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. Shiho came down as Yasha pet her.

"Mom, where are you guys going?" Yasha asked.

"We are just going to a movie and then out to eat." Kagome told her son. "I will be gone for a few hours."

"Can you bring me back something?" Yasha asked excited.

Kagome's mother broke in, "How about we go out ourselves? Anywhere you want your choice." She said.

"Really grandma?" Yasha asked excited. "I gotta think carefully then." He said running upstairs.

"Thanks mom." Kagome smiled.

The door knocked as Kagome started to panic. "Don't worry about it. Go out have a good time and just be yourself." Her mother whispered as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Thanks mom."

Shiho went to the door as Kagome opened it. Shiho went up to Hai and sniffed him as she made a low noise as she tugged on his jeans and t-shirt.

"Oh, am I overdressed?" Kagome asked embarrassed of her dress now.

"Of course not, we are going to a nice place. I have never been one to dress up." The man laughed.

Kagome laughed too, "Let me get the dog back in." Kagome said smiling at him. "Shiho in boy…girl." Kagome quickly said shaking her head.

"Don't know your own dog's gender?" Hai laughed.

Kagome let out a nervous giggle, "You can say that." Shiho ran inside as Kagome closed the door.

"Where to first?" Hai asked.

"Your choice." Kagome said to him smiling as they made it down the stairs.

"Don't you know how this works? The girl is supposed to decide." Hai said jokingly.

Kagome laughed saying, "Well, I always figured the one who asked you out for the date should have planned everything ahead of time."

"Touché." Hai said laughing. "Well let's start at the movies, then maybe a dinner, and then we can follow up with a small walk on the beach."

"On the beach?" Kagome asked.

"Park/beach- same difference." Hai said laughing.

Kagome let out a nervous laughter; this was going to be interesting.

_**There! Another chapter down! I have a lot of it already written, I just read it over a few times before posting and lately I have been trying to find anytime to be able to read over it so I didn't read it as well as I would like! **_

_**The next chapter will be their date!**_

_**Oh one more thing, yes, I have made Shiho and Hai different parts of Inuyasha!!! I will still have Shiho/Inuyasha known as just Shiho cuz it gets to confusing when you start giving a character an extra name like Shasha to have both…I wouldn't keep up with that so it will just be Shiho only!**_

_**Illidian- you were right! I was really excited to see someone put that up! The means that I am not being to subtle with everything =P **_

_**Thanks to those who review and please keep up the reviews by clicking the review button!**_


	13. Date Night

Date night was going really well, Kagome and Hai were watching an action movie as they were eating popcorn. Kagome never saw an action movie as the type of date movie but it was a movie about the feudal era, which both of them was always interested in, the main character, seemed to be fighting demons as they jumped out at him. Kagome was scoffing at the fake looking demons as she whispered, "That could never happen."

"What?" Hai asked.

"Look at that demon, it doesn't look real at all."

"How would you know?" Hai asked.

"Just look at that demon, the slime dripping on the ground, over time he wouldn't be slimy anymore unless if there is water somewhere. But if you look around there is no water for him to sit in. they even said there was a drought for a year now which in return would make a lot of that vegetation dry out." Kagome let out a chuckle before leaning over to Hai whispering, "And I am pretty sure most people back then didn't use just karate to kill the demons."

"How would you know this?" Hai asked smiling.

"Any feudal era enthusiast would know that. I just don't think you can kill something twice your size without a sword or even one ofuda." Kagome whispered,

Hai chuckled as they went back to watching the movie. "I think you are right though, I mean I am a pretty big feudal era enthusiast and I don't think they ever mention using karate moves. But there is one flaw behind your thought."

"What could that be?" Kagome asked.

"This is a movie and not real life so anything can happen."

"True." Kagome said as they went back to the movie.

Hai noticed Kagome get into the movie when it started to get into the romantic scene. Hai smiled as she leaned in her seat to show her interest into this part of the movie as she held the popcorn bucket in her hands and slowly grabbed a piece of popcorn to bring it to her mouth. He got a mischievous look in his eyes and put his hand closest to Kagome next to her side as he made a quick movement whispering, "Gunna getchya." These in returned made Kagome scream and throw the popcorn all over the man in front of her.

The man looked back at the two as Kagome blushed, "Sorry sir."

"Yeah yeah." The man whispered looking back flipping the popcorn off of him. "Just keep it to yourself." He whispered as Hai chuckled.

"Don't do that." Kagome whispered smacking his shoulder.

Hai laughed, "I got you." He said smiling as he put his arm around her. "Only you would be scared during the romance part of a fighter."

"I wasn't afraid, you caught me off guard." Kagome laughed nervously noticing his arm wrap around her as she put her head against his shoulder. She decided to let him get away with this motion.

After the movie Hai stretched, "I'm really not that hungry."

"Me neither actually, that popcorn was filling." Kagome smiled as she held the popcorn bucket in her hand.

"What you ate of it." Hai laughed as Kagome glared.

"You were the reason for that one."

"Park?" Hai asked changing the subject.

"Sure." Kagome smiled as they left the theatre and walked to the park.

They were sitting on the park bench looking at the sky. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a silly question? I mean if you don't like it then don't answer but I feel that I have to ask."

"Go for it." Kagome said.

"Well do you believe in…" Hai paused making Kagome look over at him. "Well you like the feudal era right?"

"Yes."

"And you believe in a lot of the tales told through the feudal era?"

"Most of them seem pretty real." Kagome almost started to laugh remembering her feudal era stories.

"Well there is one part of the feudal era that has always made me wonder if others would believe it. I just don't want to say it and scare anyone off so I never actually asked."

"What would that be?"

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

"What?"

"I knew it was a stupid question. Sorry for asking." He said looking away.

"NO continue."

"Well, you know soul mates, that one person that no matter where, who, or what they are there souls always seem to find the same person they know and in the end, they always end up together whether they know it or not."

Kagome thought about it. Sure she was the reincarnation of Kikyo and if it was possible Kikyo would have been with Inuyasha and later Kagome found him and she was going to stay with him. And now here she was with Inuyasha's reincarnate. "I never thought about that."

Hai laughed nervously, "I am probably scaring you now with that question."

"No not at all. Would you mind if I can show you something?"

"I guess not." Hai said shrugging his shoulders.

"Good, follow me." Kagome had him follow her back to her family's shrine.

"Why are we back at your place?" he whispered.

"Shhh." She said before walking over to the well house. "I haven't told anyone about this." She said opening the doors that led to the well.

"A well?" he whispered.

"Yes." Kagome said timidly. "This is called…"

"The well of ages…the bone eaters well. You guys are in charge of this well?"

"Yes." Kagome said shocked. "How did you know what it was?"

"I have always found an interest in it; I have read great stories about it in the library. Everything I read about it makes me want to just read more about it." He said looking around it. "I have always wished to see this place. I never thought that you were n charge of this well. Of all the wells, I never thought it was possible."

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha…" she whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" the man said looking up.

Kagome had tears coming down her face. "It is just..."

"Who, what? Did I do something?"

'Clueless as ever.' She smiled before saying louder. "Inuyasha. Does that name ring a bell at all?"

"Isn't that your son's real name?"

"Yes but it goes deeper than that."

"Oh, that is your son's father's name right?"

'How can I expect him to remember? I didn't remember him when I went from Kikyo to me.' She thought as she thought about it. 'Come to think of it, there could have been people in between us and I would have never known.'

"Really your crying is starting to bug me. Did I do or say something wrong?" He hugged her close to him.

"No, you did everything right." She said looking up at him. "Now to answer your question, I do believe in soul mates, I believe that everyone out here has that special someone they want to be with forever." Kagome said wiping her tears away. "Would you like to come inside for tea?"

"As long as we won't wake up your family." He whispered.

"Come on. Everyone is asleep so we can have tea without the commotion." Kagome said dragging him inside.

Once inside she had him go wait for her in the dinning room which he seemed to find without her showing it to him. "What is this picture?" he asked picking up a picture from the table. "It looks bent."

Kagome came in to see him holding Yasha's picture of her and her group. "Well that's me and that's Yasha's father." She said pointing to each person.

Yasha never slept well at nights, he was diagnosed with insomnia by his doctor a while back but found it odd how he was never tired after sleeping for just two or three hours a night. His mom never got him any sleep medication due to him never feeling tired. Unlike anyone else who would be very tired if they did that. He would stay up either doing homework or playing on his computer, normally the latter. When he heard the front door open, he knew who it was and came down stairs to see his mother. He was about to say hi when he heard her talking.

"Kagome, this man looks a lot like…" he paused before looking up. "Me."

"Yes I did notice that too."

"I can't do this then." He said putting the picture down.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"You are dating me because I look a lot like Yasha's father. I can't date someone who is dating me for the way I look." He said putting the picture down.

"No it isn't your looks, it is your... personality." Kagome said as he walked to the door. "Wait." Kagome said.

"No, I thought maybe we actually had something but if it is just for my looking like Yasha's father then I can't do this."

"No you don't understand, please sit down, I will have to tell you." She said grabbing him and bringing him back to the table.

"Fine tell me what you have to say." Hai said.

Yasha wanted to hear this as he went down the stairs and hid away behind the sofa so that he could hear them from the dining room.

"Let me start with the well. That well can transport between here and feudal Japan." Shiho walked down the stairs at the sound of Kagome home and went up to her nudging up to her and then went to sit down next to Hai.

"In the legends only a select few can go through the well." Hai pet Shiho as she sat down next to them watching their conversation.

"Yes, have you heard the story about the young half demon and the well?"

"No."

Kagome sighed. "Well, a young half demon always got picked on all his life. You see, he wasn't full demon nor was he full human so he was always teased. He never made it anywhere in life because he kept having to live in fear of being killed. Life was tough for the half dog demon. His looks were that of a human, save the ears, teeth, and nails but his mind was that of a dog demon. This made a lot of people feel rather…insecure around him."

"I am with you so far." Hai said as Shiho still allowed him to pet her.

"Good. Well he found a woman…a priestess to be exact who appeared to accept him for what he was. Her name was Kikyo…"

"I read about Kikyo, she was a great priestess who was loved and revered by all until she was killed by an evil half demon."

"Yes, Kikyo and the half dog demon became fast friends and soon they found each other in love until Naraku, a disgusting half demon, tore them apart making them hate each other. Naraku killed Kikyo like you said but before she died, she pinned the hanyou to the sacred tree, the same tree outside, for fifty years."

"You are saying this as if it actually happened." Hai laughed.

"Yes, well, the story goes on to say that a young girl came out of the bone eater's well and found the young hanyou pinned to the tree appearing to be in a resting state. She awoke him by taking the arrow in his chest out. At first he thought she was the young woman he grew to love…Kikyo. She looked the same as Kikyo save the hair being different. They seemed to have the same caring personality and love and understanding needed to live with the hanyou.

"The hanyou was confused, here was the woman reincarnated from the woman he once loved. The only problem was they looked the same and in some ways even acted the same but somehow they had a few different personality differences. He mainly found that out when Kikyo was resurrected and he found that she harbored nothing but hatred towards the hanyou. Yet he couldn't help but remember the old times they used to spend together alone, the times when it seemed like only love could come out of the relationship."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Hai asked interrupting her.

"Well you see I wanted to tell you because I do believe in soul mates. Please don't think I am crazy for this but…" she paused.

Hai looked down at the picture. "I am not following."

"Of course you wouldn't. Hold on a second." She said going upstairs. She came back down with a few more pictures, "These will help you understand. Look at this one." She said throwing a picture down.

"That's you standing up in priestess clothing." He pointed out.

"Now look at this one." She put another one down next to it.

"That looks like you too in the same outfit only your hair is tied back."

"No, this is Kikyo." Kagome pointed to the one with the hair tied back. She forgot how she got that picture but she was glad that she somehow got it.

"You are the woman from the story?" Hai asked.

"Yes." Kagome said ashamedly.

Hai looked between the two pictures before Kagome put another one down of Inuyasha and Kagome together. "This is me and Inuyasha, Yasha's father." She said. She then put a mirror in front of him. "Notice the jaw line and the way you both look. As well the hair color and eyes." She said pointing them out.

"You mean, I am…er was."

"I believe so."

"How is that possible?" Hai asked looking between all of the photos.

"I don't know but I acted the same way when I heard that. Just believe me, it is true." Kagome said.

Hai started to feel overly scarred. "It is just coincidence. I know it is." He said throwing the photos off the table and onto the floor. "I wasn't expecting this."

"Hey don't ruin those they are old." She said picking them up quickly.

"This is wrong. I know it is. This is coincidence." He said again before running out of her front door leaving Kagome to look back at her pictures.

Yasha slowly moved to make sure he didn't get noticed as he quickly ran upstairs before he got caught, how dare his mom never tell that a story she had told him from when he was a child was real. She always made it sound like a fictional story and here she was telling someone else, someone she barely knew, that it is real. He went into his room and slowly closed the door. He grabbed the sword and dressed in the kimono his mother gave him as he set his bed to make it look like he was still in it. Then he slipped out of the window…if his own mother had the feeling to lie to him much like the rest of this world then maybe this world wasn't meant for him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told him." she whispered. Shiho let out a whine in response. "Let's just go to bed." Kagome whispered walking up the stairs; Shiho stopped at Yasha's door and scratched the door trying to get in. "Just come sleep in my room tonight- I don't want to wake him. We will have to tell him that story is real one day." Kagome yawned as she walked down the hallway to her room where she changed into her night clothes.

Shiho jumped on the lower part of the bed where Kagome's feet would be as she curled into a ball and closed her eyes to sleep.

"See you tomorrow." Kagome whispered giving a Shiho a kiss on the head.

When morning came- Kagome went to wake up Yasha only to find that he wasn't in his bed, "Where is Yasha?" Kagome yelled running down stairs seeing her mother cooking breakfast.

"I haven't seen him since last night when I sent him to bed." She said frying up some eggs.

"This isn't good, I can't find him anywhere." Kagome said frantically thinking of places he could have gone.

"Did you check the school?" her mother asked.

"It's Saturday."

"Did you check the park? He likes to go there."

"Good Idea!" Kagome shrieked getting everything together to rush out of the house. Shiho ran behind her as she tried to catch the scent of Yasha. The only problem was Yasha's scent was everywhere.

Once at the park she saw Azami and Kyubi playing on the swings, she quickly ran over to them. "Hey guys have you seen Yasha?"

"No ma'am." Kyubi said.

"He hasn't talked to either of us in a long time." Azami told her.

"Then who was he talking to on the phone?" Kagome said frantically.

"He has been hanging around the seniors a lot. They seem to be using him more than anything and we tried to explain it to him but he refuses to accept that." Azami said.

"The last time he talked to you, did he say anything odd to him?" Kagome asked.

"Come to think of it, Yash said something about this not being where he belongs. He said that if he stayed here, it wouldn't lead to anything good. He also said that everyone here would be better off without him. That was a week ago, that was when he refused to be our friends anymore." Kyubi said.

Shiho barked and grabbed Kagome's pants, trying to pull her back to the car.

Kagome finally realized where he went to. "Thank you guys. You helped me a lot." She said running back to her SUV with Shiho running behind her. There was only one place he could have gone to get away from this world. Kagome ran up the shrine steps and toward the well house. She tried to open it up but found it was either locked from the inside or it was pried shut. Kagome finally saw a note on the door she grabbed it and quickly read,

"Mom,

I love you a lot but this world just isn't what I want. It isn't where my dad lived, and it isn't where I should live either. I want to find out what the other world is like, I don't want to take just small trips once in a while but I want to spend my life there. I am going to lock this door so that it will take you longer to get to me. I will be back one day I just need time to myself to find out who I am. I don't understand too much and maybe by getting away from everything, I can straighten it all out myself. By the way, can you tell Azami I do forgive her and I shouldn't have blamed her for you getting hurt.

Love you mom,

Yasha"

"NO." Kagome yelled trying to open the doors. She started to beat on the doors, "Open up Yasha." She tried to pry them open with her hands to no avail. Finally she thought of the crow bar so she ran to the shed and retrieved the crow bar. She ran back forced it in between the two slits before tugging, unfortunately nothing happened.

Shiho started to try and dig under the doors as Kagome tried to think of something else.

After trying that Kagome ran inside to find her mom, "Mom, is there a secret entrance into the well house?" she asked.

"Yes dear, we had to in case of a fire but I don't tell anyone about it." she said checking on the cake that was in the oven. "It is in the back left corner, it is hard to see though. Oh and it is very dark." She warned. She then perked up trying to think of the reason her daughter would ask such a thing, "Why did you want to know?" she asked.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said ignoring her moms question as she grabbed a flash light they kept near the door in case of power outages and ran back to the well house and went to the back left and started to feel around. It took her a few minutes but she found the back door. She slowly opened it up and went in.

Shiho ran around the back to go into the well house with Kagome.

Kagome looked over at the rig that Yasha had set up. He was clever…he had several sticks and bars on each side of the sliding doors as well as ropes tying the two doors together. There was no way she would have been able to get that without destroying the doors.

"Stay here, I will be back with that brat." Kagome whispered to the dog as she pulled out the jewel, "He is going to pay." She mumbled jumping into the well.

Shiho put her front paws on the well so that she could look down at the blue light that absorbed Kagome. She would wait for Kagome's return right at the well as she lay down next to it. She let out a whimper as she closed her eyes and fell asleep awaiting for the two to return.

_**This was a long chapter! I hope it makes up for me going so long without writing a new one! Between school, tests, and work I have been busy! In a few weeks I will be able to start putting up a chapter every week! **_

_**Please leave a review!**_


	14. Relatives

When Yasha reached the other side he didn't know exactly what he was going to do. He climbed out of the well trying to get his barring. He knew that straight on would lead him to Sango and Miroku so he decided to go the opposite way. He didn't want to see anyone he knew nor anyone he didn't know. He strictly wanted to be alone. He walked along not knowing where he was or where he was going. He started to get scared as he thought of how he might be lost. He held on to the tetsuiga, hugging it with all he had. Somehow he felt very secure whenever this sword was with him.

Yasha then looked around; all there was around him was woods, nothing else. "Come on Yasha, you can do this." He whispered as he took in a deep breath. He just had to be strong and he could do this.

Before Yasha knew it he got tackled by something up in the trees before another something came up behind him and tackled him as well. "I got you so good!" the voice yelled. Yasha was on his back dazed from whatever just happened.

Yasha was confused he had never seen this figure before nor did he know the voice. He looked bewildered at the figure before him; the figure had the same looks as him. This figure had the same dog ears, the same type of nose, and the same looking claws but there was one difference, this figure was a girl.

"I think we hurt him." Another figure said bending over him.

Yasha looked up to see another figure also a girl but this one didn't look like them, he could tell she wasn't human but she also wasn't dog demon. "Who are you?" he asked the two girls.

"Oh my bad, I should introduce myself before tackling a stranger…I am Nashi and this is Masa." The girl with the dog ears said. "And who are you?"

"My name is Yasha." He said bewildered by these two.

"That's an odd name."

"Well it is my nickname." Yasha said brushing himself off.

"I see, alright well where is your family?" she asked looking around.

"I left them, I didn't like it there." Yasha said.

"Oh, a run away? Well you can come with us. My dad is strong and he makes sure everything goes as planned. He also has a soft spot for children like us!" Nashi said winking. "Or at least that's what my mom said."

"Alright!" Yasha said following the two girls, at least he had someone to go with. It was weird Nashi somehow smelt like him in a way but Masa didn't smell like her at all. "You guys aren't related." Yasha stated.

"No, we aren't. My mom died when she gave birth to me and my father died in war a month before I was born so Nashi's father took me in!" Masa stated proudly.

"Actually my mother took you in. My father wants nothing to do with you." The girl said smacking her friend playfully.

"It ain't my fault both parents are dead." The other girl yelled as she grabbed her shoulder.

"You were just lucky that I was born around the same time or else they wouldn't have taken you in."

Yasha followed the two playful girls watching them carefully. "Who are your fathers?" Yasha finally asked.

Nashi turned around, "if you don't know who my father is, you have trouble." The girl said acting very strong.

Masa on the other hand shook her head, "your dad isn't all that, he just makes himself seem that way."

"Masa, don't make fun of a man that raised you."

The two girls walked ahead laughing and giggling, Yasha just shook his head they didn't answer his question at all.

The two started to whisper back and forth, giggling, before Masa turned around, "So what's with the sword?" she asked pointing to the tetsuiga.

"It was my fathers." He whispered.

Nashi let out a nod, "Was? So your dad isn't alive anymore?"

"No."

Masa ran back to him as she enveloped him into a hug, "Finally! Someone else I can share the pain with." She yelled dramatically while she was hugging him.

Nashi ran up to her friend, "let him go, you are scaring him." she yelled to her friend while pushing her off.

"So Yash, you gunna slay something with that sword? Are you going to avenge your father?" Masa asked.

"First of all don't call me that and second of all....I don't know how my father really died." He told them, how dare someone he just met; call him Yash.

"But Yasha is such a blah name. Come on! It has to be short for something." Masa said punching his shoulder.

"It is short for my real name." he said bitterly.

"Then what's your real name?" she asked.

"Inuyasha."

"ooooh, Inuuuuuyaaaaaasha, such a scary name." she said sarcastically while laughing. "All will fear the one called…" she paused before turning to Nashi and yelling, "Inuyasha!" Nashi rolled on her back, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Yasha asked.

Nashi rolled her eyes and smacked her friend, "alright, here is the gist, never say that name."

"Why?" he asked.

"This forest here, named after a guy who was called that." Nashi said all knowingly.

"Oh, pick me, I know a better answer." Masa said jumping in the air with her hand waving back and forth, "Please pick me."

"Fine" Nashi said walking away shaking her head.

Masa was looking right at Yasha as she thought of what to say before saying everything in one breath, "Weeeell, I know a friend who was friends of a friend who knew their friend's cousin who was married to a friend's friend and when they found another friend that friend's aunt…"

"Just spit it out." Nashi yelled looking like she was about to smack the girl.

She sighed as she continued, "Well that friend's aunt…she knew a woman who knew the man that this forest was named after and she said that he destroyed a whole village before they could get their bows ready." She said in a spooky voice.

"Really?" Yasha asked interested.

"It was something like that…I could be paraphrasing." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"You are paraphrasing…a lot." Nashi yelled smacking the girl in the head.

Yasha rolled his eyes, these weren't the type of people he wanted to meet when he first got here, he whispered, "If I wanted to meet girls like this I would have joined a sports team."

"What was that?" the girls asked.

"Nothing." He said.

The three walked in silence for a while.

"So where are we going?" Yasha asked.

"Well Yasha, we are going to be stopped in five four three two…" a man walked in front of them "One!" then Nashi ran at the man in front of them throwing her arms around him. "We found a friend daddy!"

"Is that so?" he asked putting a harm gently on her back as she looked up at him.

"Yes!" she yelled, "Although he is really strange." She whispered. "I don't think he is from around here."

"Where have you been?" the man asked coldly.

"Masa and I went to ambush someone but the only person we could find was our friend, Yasha here."

"You." The man said coldly.

Yasha backed up, something about this guy didn't seem right.

The man's eyes got huge all of a sudden, "The tetsuiga?" he whispered. "You are the child."

"You guys met?" Masa asked looking at the two.

"I…I…I never met you. This is only my second time here." Yasha said backing up as the man came near him.

Nashi then yelled, "Daddy don't scare my new friend." She tugged at his pants as he walked closer to the kid.

Yasha kept backing up until his foot hit a rock and he tumbled back and landed on his butt. He closed his eyes as the man came closer. He then heard what seemed like a zapping noise and he looked to see the man backing up and the two girls standing in shock.

"Interesting." The man said as he tested the barrier with his hand.

"He went against you dad." Nashi said in awe.

"He is going to pay now." Masa whispered.

They all starred as Yasha had a small barrier around him which he refused to let down. He kept it there for sometime before getting faint as he started to pass out. He fell on his side still holding the tetsuiga.

"He is getting weak." The older man said, "Which means that he hasn't been training like I though he would be."

Yasha then fully passed out as he closed his eyes.

"Nashi." The man said as he walked over, picking Yasha up flopping him over his shoulder.

"Yes father?" Nashi asked as she stood straight up.

"Get the sword."

"Yes daddy." She said saluting him and then running up and picking up the sword. She unsheathed it to see that it was rusty. "Why would he carry this thing around? This couldn't slice anything."

"Don't underestimate it." the man said as he walked toward the camp site. "Go to your mother. Same for you Masa."

Masa ran ahead with Nashi leaving the man to walk behind with yasha draped over his shoulder. The only question this man had was 'Where was his mother?'

Yasha woke up to a headache. He felt like everything was drained out of him. "So you are awake?" a woman asked as she poked a fire.

"Where am I?" Yasha asked sitting up.

"Not surprising that you woke up so easily saying you are from his family."

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru, hun. Your uncle." The woman said still tending to the fire.

"I have an uncle?" he asked surprised.

The man that he saw earlier came out of the woods, "What else did that wench not tell you?" he asked as he threw some more wood on the ground."

"Wench?" Yasha asked.

"Your mother hun." The woman said. "He never liked your mom to much so ignore him." She shot a glare at him.

"Don't say who I never like."

"Don't give me that, Rin told me all about your little quarrels with your younger brother."

"Rin speaks too much." He whispered.

"I couldn't believe you didn't want her with you."

"She is getting to old to be walking around. She has a family to tend too."

"And I am…?"

"You are different."

The woman glared before turning back to Yasha, "So Sesshomaru told me that Inuyasha had a child. How is that sword working for you?" the woman said.

"I just got it." Yasha said as he grabbed the sword that was sitting next to him and held it close to him.

"I knew she couldn't be trusted. Tell a human to make sure they do something and they will go out and do the opposite." Sesshomaru said.

"Calm down, I am sure she did it for a reason. So what's it like being half demon? My girl doesn't mind but she also has someone else who she plays with."

"I don't know, I only found out what I was a few days ago." Yasha said.

"How was your mother able to keep what you are away from you?" the woman asked appalled that a mother could keep something so big from her child.

"She said I had a birth defect." He whispered.

"I see." The woman said. "Where are the girls?" she asked looking around.

"They are out doing chores." Sesshomaru said.

The woman rolled her eyes, "You need to give them a break."

"They are fine besides when I leave them alone they do this." He pointed to Yasha.

"What? They bring home a relative that you haven't seen in years." She yelled at him.

"They are just children and need strict guidelines." Sesshomaru said.

The woman shook her head.

"What?" he asked forcefully.

"You will learn one day." She whispered as she chuckled at her husband.

_**Alright, now first of all, don't yell at me cuz I didn't put Sesshomaru and Rin together. Let me plead my case- First- They have always had a father/daughter relationship. I don't care what you say, there is no way someone could watch a person grow up from a young age and practically raise said person and then go on to have a relationship with that person. Second- Come on! She had no parents and was practically raised by Sesshomaru- that means she would see him as a Father! Third and foremost- I don't see it happening BUT I do believe that she is the reason his heart is softer and that's why I did have a human be his wife or mate- whatever you want to call it.**_

_**Hope you didn't mind my rant and just don't yell at me for that pairing. **_

_**Please Review and tell me what you thought of my chapter! I have no more school this summer so I can start to write this story a lot more!**_


	15. The Deal

Kagome finally got to the other side of the well and jumped out. She looked around for any evidence on which way Yasha could have gone. She decided to start at Sango and Miroku's place. At least she could get her bow and arrow if she had to go into the woods.

Kagome walked into the hut to see Sango alone cooking, "Where is everyone?" Kagome asked.

"They are out doing whatever." Sango said, "What brings you here?"

"Yasha ran away from home. Has he stopped by?"

Sango stopped chopping the vegetables to look up, "No, we haven't seen him at all."

"Alright, well I am going to get my bow and arrow and I will be out looking for him."

"Let me come." Sango said standing up.

"No, you are busy." Kagome said going to the spot where her bow and arrows were hidden. "Glad I took these off Yasha's wall and left them here!" She said remembering that she brought them over to the feudal era only two weeks ago.

"You should at least wait for Miroku to come back so that you won't be alone." Sango said.

"I can't, Yasha is alone out there and he has no clue about this place." Kagome said as she strung up the bow. "I think he probably went the opposite way from here so I will go back to the well."

"What makes you so certain?"

"I just know him." she whispered as she ran out before turning back, "If you guys see him, make him stay here and make sure he knows he is in trouble."

"Will do." Sango said to her friend.

Kagome ran past the well in the opposite direction, "Yasha." She yelled out. "Yasha come out, please Inuyasha." She kept yelling and looking around. "Inuyasha Higarashi, if you don't come out here right now then you will be grounded." She yelled. She knew he had good hearing so if he heard that, he would be out in a matter of minutes afraid to be grounded. She was even more distressed when he didn't come.

Yasha was asleep with the two girls he came to know really well; as Sesshomaru watched over the three kids and his wife sleeping. He kept wondering what made the kid all of a sudden come back to this time after being in the other world for so long. Kagome was keeping everything here a secret which he also didn't understand. Sesshomaru had always told his child to be proud of her heritage. He watched as Yasha's ear twitched before hearing a voice yell out, 'Inuyasha Higarashi, if you don't come out here right now then you will be grounded.' Yasha seemed to let out a groan of disappointment before rolling over. It was obvious; this kid was a deep sleeper. Sesshomaru decided to get up to go find the woman making the noise, he knew who it was and she had to pick up her child. He listened closely for any noise that might be a sign of danger, when he heard nothing he left to go find Yasha's mother.

"Yasha." Kagome yelled as the night went on. "I am going to kill you." She yelled.

"That is not how you get someone to come to you." Kagome heard behind her.

"What?" she yelled turning around.

"You don't get someone to you by telling them you are going to kill them. What kind of parenting is that?"

"It was a figure of speech." Kagome yelled at him.

"Must be a human thing." He whispered, "If you want the child follow me."

Kagome stopped talking and followed behind the man she used to hate and fear.

After a few minutes of neither talking Kagome was the first to speak up, "Is he okay? Did he get hurt? How long as he been with you?"

"You ask too many questions." He said.

"Just answer me, is my baby okay?" Kagome asked as she followed Sesshomaru, making sure she didn't touch him. She had no clue how touchy he still was from when she used to know him.

"You chose not to tell him of this." Sesshomaru stated.

"Of what?"

"Of this time, of the world he should have been grown up in."

"Yes, it was for his safety."

"If you had told him from when he was younger, he probably wouldn't have ran away."

"I can do what I want, he is my child." Kagome said.

"You didn't tell him he was half demon."

"It was nothing that he had to be concerned with."

Sesshomaru stopped and for the first time since Kagome first met him, he had an expression of pure hatred on his face. There was no emotionless Sesshomaru- this was pure hatred Sesshomaru, "Was that how Inuyasha felt? He had to be concerned with it. He went day in and day out worrying about what he was. A person's heritage is something that no one can take away and they need to know every small bit of it."

Kagome was speechless for sometime before whispering, "It isn't like you helped him to not be concerned about what he was."

Sesshomaru let out a growl as they came into the camp site.

Kagome saw right away her boy lying with two other girls, all three asleep. "Yasha." Kagome yelled running to her child. Kagome picked him up right away, "I am so glad you are safe. I was so worried." She said happily, kissing his head.

Yasha woke up abruptly to this and tried to push away from his mother, "Mom stop this." Yasha said pushing away.

The two girls awoke and starred at them with sleepy eyes.

"Oh, hun, I told you not to run off like that." She said hugging him.

Yasha finally pulled out of her grasp and stood up. "Mom, I am trying to find out who I am." He said.

"But I can tell you who you are, you are Yasha, you are my child."

"No mom, I want to find out about this place. I want to know about dad."

"So you are going to do that by hanging out with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, I just want to be here where my father lived."

"How about you wait until this summer when school is out and then you and I can live here for a few months."

"No mom, I don't want to wait. I want to see this place now."

"Yasha, please, at least give me a week to tell my boss that I will be taking a month off. We can travel around this place during that month but you are not going to stay here alone." Kagome said almost broken that her son wanted to leave.

Yasha looked down at the ground sighing.

"Do as your mother says." Sesshomaru said.

They all looked at Sesshomaru.

"Your mother knows what is right." He said.

"But I just want to spend some time here." Yasha whined out.

Kagome looked at her son, "I told you, give me one week, I will come up with a sickness to get you out of school and then I will take a month off from work. We will spend a month here. We can even wear the clothes here if you like." Kagome said smiling. "Just give me a week. Maybe Sesshomaru can tell you how to use the tetsuiga."

Sesshomaru glared at her for all of a sudden putting him in the middle of it.

Yasha contemplated about it before whispering, "Fine."

"Thank you Yasha." Kagome whispered hugging her son. "And if you truly like it here in that month, maybe we can come back every weekend until you are done school." She said to him.

"Thanks mom." He said hugging her.

"But lets go back home for now, I have to get to work early tomorrow and you have another day of school, don't tell your friends by the way." She reminded him.

"Of course mother." He said grabbing her hand as they walked toward the well.

Kagome stopped to turn around. "Thanks Sesshomaru for watching over him while he was here. I hope that we will see you again."

"Do not thank me, it was the girls that found him." he said.

"I will see you again!" Nashi yelled.

"Me too. I will miss you" Masa yelled afterwards.

"But I will miss you more." Nashi yelled louder.

"No I do." Masa said pushing Nashi out of the way.

Kagome was confused at who the girls where but decided to go back to the well. She had enough excitement for one day. Yasha followed along with her.

As soon as they were gone, Sesshomaru spoke up, "That fourteen year old will never learn how to use the tetsuiga if she babies him."

"Fourteen?" Nashi asked as she sat on top of Masa and was pulling her arm back. "He doesn't look fourteen."

Sesshomaru let out a "humph" before saying, "Something has stunted his growth, more than likely he stays inside and doesn't get enough exercise." He then thought, 'that was why Inuyasha was always smaller than me; he always stayed inside with his mother and never walked around like he should have. He never got the adequate exercise needed.'

"We get enough exercise." Nashi said proud of herself as she let made Masa yelp from pulling her arm back further.

"Let her go." Sesshomaru said quite proud of Nashi for being able to hold her own.

"Yes father." She said standing up as Masa rubbed her shoulder.

"Go back to bed." He said to her as the two girls went back down to the ground and closed there eyes and pretend like they went back to sleeping.

After a few minutes the woman he was with came over to him, "I heard the whole thing." She said sitting next to him. "I think it would mean a lot to your brother if you were to help his son learn how to defend himself."

"I owe that half breed nothing." Sesshomaru said.

The woman snickered, "Never said you did, just teach the child the basics. I have been told the story about her and that child. Both of them probably know very little about this place. Just teach them the basics."

Sesshomaru looked at her, "You make it sound simple."

"That's because it is. Just help them."

"We will give them the time they need to get ready before we help them." He said. "We will be back in fourteen days." He said to her, "Does that sound fair?"

"Yes." The woman said. "You know who would like to know that Yasha is coming back?"

"Don't make me go get the pest." He whispered.

She smiled, "I think it would mean a lot to him to see his master's son."

Sesshomaru shrugged, "What wont I do for you guys?"

"Smile." She said laughing before getting a glare from sesshomaru. "Calm down, I am just kidding." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Just go get him and let him know who is coming back."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Get some sleep." He whispered to her.

"That would be a good idea." She smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep against him, "Just remember what I said." She told him.

Sesshomaru sighed, when did he get so soft?

_**Alright, yeah, it was a short chapter but it was good…wasn't it? **_

_**Please let me know what you think by reviewing! I love hearing from my adoring readers! *smiles while hearing crickets in the background* Uhm…you guys are adoring, right? *grins nervously* Just leave a review- I wish there was a way where people could rate your stories like they can on youtube. *sighs***_


	16. Friends Again

Yasha was at school the next day in his normal life. If you consider getting laughed at by everyone and constantly being picked on as normal. He sat in his English class drawing in his notebook. His mind was anywhere but on his class. Right now he was drawing the odd man that turned out to be his uncle. Uncle Sesshomaru, it was an odd thing to think about but that man looked so wise. He acted as if he had been around for hundreds of years and knew everything.

Yasha wanted to ask him so many questions the next time he got to see him. He started to write a list of everything he wanted to ask. 'What was my father like? Did you guys get along?' The list was at least twenty questions long.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha Higarashi." The teacher called out.

Yasha looked up to see the teacher staring at him as everyone giggled. "Yes sir?"

"Since you are so busy drawing in your notebook why don't you tell us what you think about this story?"

Yasha looked in the book, "I…I didn't read that story yet. I was busy last night." He whispered.

"Well if you had spent more time listening to the class discussion and less time doodling, maybe you could have told us something about it. You better start paying attention or you will be in hot water very soon." The kids were snickering at Yasha even more.

"Sorry sir." He whispered closing his notebook.

"I want to talk to you after class, Mr. Higarashi."

"Yes sir." He said to the man as his ears instinctively went back making the kid's snickers get louder.

"And you all won't be laughing at other students." The teacher yelled as the class went silent. "For snickering as you did, you will be assigned the forty page story AND the thirty page story for tonight. I expect both to be read and I want a four page essay which one you believe is the best and why. It will be due tomorrow." All of the children groaned and glared at Yasha as they mumbled under their breaths how it was his fault. The bell then rang as the teacher quickly said, "I expect you all to have this finished, have a great rest of the day."

Everyone ran out as Yasha walked up to the teacher sitting at his desk. "I am really sorry about that. I promise it won't happen again."

The teacher watched him for a few seconds, "Don't try and follow behind your mother's footsteps." The man said. "I can tell you are smarter than that. You can do great things in your life if you don't do what your mom did."

This man had his mother in his class when she was fifteen. As soon as the teacher saw his last name, he pulled Yasha aside and told him how his mother's grades where never that good and that his mother would always get sick throughout the whole year. He then went on to tell Yasha that he knew that Yasha was different, mainly due to all of the grades he skipped to get this far.

"I am sorry. I just got into thinking of something else." Yasha said.

The man smiled, "I have also been worrying about you." He said playing with a pen in his hands while looking at Yasha.

"Why so?" he asked politely.

"You haven't been hanging out with the two you normally hang out with. You have been hanging out with the…" he was trying to think of the right words, "'bad crowd' if you will."

Yasha nodded, "I see nothing wrong with them."

"Azami is in another class of mine. I can tell she misses when you would meet her at the door." He said as he tipped his chair back slightly.

"I am saying this as politely as I can but I can't see why this is any of your concern." He asked as politely as he could-trying not to get in trouble.

The man smiled, "It isn't. I just don't want you to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. You never missed an assignment until today and you have never been so…out of it until today."

Yasha nodded, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well just don't make a habit of all this. I would hate to see my best student fall down the drain."

"I promise my grades will not drop."

The teacher smiled again at him, "Well I hope you are true to your promise, guess I should let you go so that you can go home. Have a great day." He said.

"Same for you." Yasha walked out of the room and down to his locker.

It was time to go home. Yasha was already counting down the days until he could go to that other time. He couldn't wait to live like his father and see what adventures he got into. Today his mother was going to bring him by the village that Sango and Miroku lived in to get them both fitted into the same clothing that was worn by that time. Kagome said that the clothes they were wearing now wouldn't fit in that era and would only draw more attention than needed to them.

Azami came up next to Yasha as he grabbed a book out of his locker, "Yash, what's up with you?"

"Nothing why?" he asked not looking at her as he zipped his book bag.

"You are acting so out of it and what was it about when your mother came looking for you yesterday?"

"Nothing." He said as he walked to the front door of the school.

"Come on you can tell me." Azami pleaded as she followed Yasha out trying to go around the kids that were talking in the halls.

"I can't." he said as he heard his mother honk her horn and he waved to let her know he heard her.

"Please, we haven't talked in a while and it scares me to think that you are hanging out with someone who isn't treating you with respect."

Yasha sighed as he looked around, "Can you keep a secret?" he whispered.

"Of course we are friends, right? We can tell each other anything." Azami said glad that he was finally going to tell her something after not talking to her for a while.

Yasha then whispered, "I am going away from here for a whole month."

"What? What about school?" She yelled.

Yasha shushed her as she calmed down, "I never liked it at school, I will get to travel with a few relatives from my dad's side."

"But your dad didn't have any relatives." She whispered, knowing his families story or at least what she was told.

"It turns out he had a brother and I got to meet him. My father lived in the past."

"Well yeah, he can't live in the future." She snickered at the thought.

"No, but I mean feudal era past."

Azami laughed, "Yash, the feudal era was like five or six hundred years ago."

"You know the well that is at my house?"

"Yeah."

"Well it is connected to the feudal era."

"Nice try."

"No really, how about this tomorrow, when my mom works late you can come with me to my house and see for yourself."

"Fine." She said before Kagome honked her horn again.

"Just come to my house with me tomorrow." Yasha said before running toward his mother.

Yasha jumped into the SUV quite happy as Kagome asked, "What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing really" Yasha said smiling as he threw his book bag into the back seat.

"Anything fun happen at school today?"

"I got in trouble." Yasha snickered.

Kagome got serious, "What for?"

"Relax, it was because I started to day dream. Not like English class matters anyways. Mr. G was completely cool with it. He just said don't do it again."

"He is the one I had right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"He never did like me, claimed I didn't do enough work for his class." Kagome snickered at that. "Just don't do that again. Let's go, we have a long day before us." She said as she drove off…

The following day came quickly as Yasha and Azami just got over to the shrine. "Come on, put your stuff inside and then we can go." Yasha whispered so that he didn't wake his grandmother who was always asleep around the time he got home.

Shiho came up to him and sniffed the bags that they just placed by the stairs. "Should you leave a note for your mom?" Azami asked.

"Nah, we will be back before she gets home." Yasha whispered as they started to creep near the door.

Shiho tugged on Yasha as he started to open the front door.

"Its okay Shiho, we will be back from the feudal era before mom gets home. Now be quiet." Yasha said to the dog as he opened the door.

Shiho booked it outside and stood in front of the kids, trying to stop them. She kept maneuvering around them as Yasha tried to grab her.

Yasha finally grabbed Shiho by the collar and dragged her to the tree where he put her chain on. "Now be a good girl." He said patting the dog on the head.

Shiho let out a bark as she pulled to get to the kids before they went into the well house. They left the door open as they went to go down the stairs. She waited for them to return assuming they couldn't get through without the jewel; when that didn't happen she started to whimper as she tried to break the chain. She kept trying to struggle to take her collar off but it was metal and near impossible to snap, all she did was choke herself more. Of all the times that she had to wear her choke chain…she stopped struggling as she kept barking hoping that Kagome's grandmother could hear her. She paced back and forth barking.

Yasha jumped to the other side with Azami. "Where are we?" Azami asked.

"My mom said it is the feudal era." Yasha said as they climbed out.

"It's so beautiful." Azami said as she turned around to see the place better.

"Come on, we can go for a walk now before my mom gets home." Yasha said as they walked into the forest.

"Wow, look how green these trees are." Azami said as she touched ever tree as they walked down. "I can't believe that your dad would live here and your mom didn't want to live here."

"Yeah, we are going to come here for a month and learn how to live here. My uncle will teach me how to fight here too."

Azami plucked a wild flower that was near a tree as she sniffed it. "I can't believe you guys will be here. I wish I could come with you." She whispered.

Yasha was about to speak before they heard something in the woods. "Let's go." He whispered as he grabbed her hand and started to walk back to the well.

"What's the rush? Your mom won't be home for a while." Azami whined as Yasha picked up his pace.

"We really need to get out of here now." He whispered as he walked along.

They only went a few steps when a demon walked out in front of them, "What luck, a human and a half demon at the same time." The demon growled out as the two kids were in the forest.

Yasha backed up while making Azami stand behind him. "Half demon?" Azami whispered.

"I will devour you both." The demon said coming toward them.

"Azami run." Yasha yelled grabbing her hand and pulling her.

"Yash, I can't run as fast as you." She yelled as she started to stumble from how fast he was running.

"We can't stop" he said as he kept running.

The demon must have been faster as he stood in front of the two making them stop in their tracks. Yasha pushed Azami behind him as they backed up. He didn't know how to defend himself- not yet.

"I should have listened to my mom." He whispered as the demon walked at them.

"Yash what should we do?" Azami asked scared.

Yasha's heart started to race as he tried to think of something. "Go behind the tree and don't move from there no matter what." He told her.

"What about you?"

"I will figure something out."

"Alright, you better be safe though." She whispered as she ran off to watch the fight from afar.

"What do you think you can do you measly half demon?"

Yasha had no clue but he remembered his mother's stories, she always said something about his father could use his claws alone to kill a demon. Yasha decided it was now or never. He braced himself and then slashed out but nothing came out. "What do I have to do?" he yelled.

"Nice try kid." The demon said whacking Yasha off his feet and into a tree.

Yasha quickly got up to his feet trying to think of something else he could do. He then felt an odd sensation going through his claws. He felt as if a hidden power was being concentrated to his fingers. He felt something like this going through his body when he made the 'barrier.' He watched his fingers start to twitch then he realized why his fingers were so much longer than the other people he went to school with. He didn't have fingers, he had claws!

Yasha smirked as he felt the power go through his claws, now he remembered what the name of the attack was that his father yelled whenever he attacked. He heard the story so many times he could repeat it by heart. He took a deep breath as he started to repeat the story. "Then the man took in a deep breath as he braced his legs down and held his hands out. He looked up at the demon wanting to protect the woman he would one day love as well as the friends that he knew would have his back if something happened."

"What are you mumbling about?" The demon yelled.

Yasha made the stance he imagine, "He let out a smirk as he rolled his arms back before yelling…"

"What are you smiling about?" the demon asked.

"Prepare to die! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Yasha yelled as he slashed out his claws. Several slashes of light came out at the demon. "I got him!" Yasha yelled excited as he jumped up and down. "I did it."

The light slashes made slight cuts on the demon, "What was that?" the demon then asked.

Yasha put his ears back at the demons voice.

"You call that an attack? It did nothing more than a few scratches." The demon laughed as it smacked Yasha off his feet and into another tree.

Yasha lay there coughing and trying to catch his breath this time. He looked up to see the demon coming after Azami. "No Azami." Yasha yelled running to her. Yasha was able to push the demon aside as he got up quickly grabbing Azami's hand, "We have to get to the well." He said pulling her again. There was one problem though; he didn't know which way to the well after being pushed around and having to try and fight the demon.

"I am going to eat you both." The demon yelled following them.

Yasha stopped and looked around, he saw a hole inside of the tree. "Azami hide here." He said having her go into the hole.

"But what about you Yash?"

"I will think of something." He said as he turned to see the demon in front of him.

"You can't do anything." The demon yelled.

"We will see about this." Yasha felt the power return to him as he slashed out his claws again and a few slashes appeared.

"That was nothing, just like last time." The demon laughed as it smacked Yasha into the forest making his slide across the ground, this time knocking all wind out of Yasha. He lay there trying to catch his breath.

"Now I will enjoy my treat." It said as it walked to the tree where Azami hid. It easily put its hand in the hole grabbing her out.

"No let me go." She yelled kicking and punching it.

Yasha finally got his breath back. He started to run to Azami, he couldn't forgive himself if Azami died by this thing.

As he ran to her he realized he didn't have enough time. There was no way he could make it. "Yasha." Azami yelled as the demon held on tight not letting go.

Before they could blink the demon was shot by a glowing arrow as it disintegrated and disappeared.

Azami fell to the ground and sat there in disbelief trying to catch her breath as Yasha put his ears back at the figures voice. "How dare you come out here alone." The figure yelled.

"Sorry mom." Yasha whispered not even looking at her.

"And then you brought Azami." Kagome yelled, "How dare you even think of bringing her. How did she even get through the well?" Kagome wouldn't stop yelling.

"She jumped in with me." Yasha whispered. "It was my fault." He said ashamedly.

"You are right it is your fault, what would you have done if she was killed? You put her into severe danger by bringing her here." Kagome yelled walking up to her son and making him look her in the face.

Yasha had a tear come down his face as the realization sunk in, "I am sorry mom. I just wanted to show her this place."

Azami coward away from Kagome, "It is also my fault, I didn't believe him." she whispered.

Kagome sighed she knew Azami didn't like yelling so she calmed down, "I can't believe this, you are just lucky I got out of work early." Kagome looked down at the two kids, "Well I guess you two are alright." Kagome whispered. "Let's just stay here tonight." she said trying to cheer them up after realizing what she said.

"Really?" Yasha asked excitedly.

"Are you sure there will be no more of those things?" Azami asked.

"Yeah, I know a village around here." Kagome said politely. "We can stay there for the night- I will bring you two to school tomorrow morning."

"I don't think my dad will like it." Azami said nervously.

"He will get over it." Kagome said chuckling as she started to walk toward the village. She noticed the two kids still as they watched her. "You guys coming or are you going to get another demon after you?" she yelled.

The two ran straight for Kagome, Azami looked at the bow in Kagome's hands, "That was on Yasha's wall!" Azami quickly said.

"Yes, it is my bow that I used to use here. I am surprise at how well it still works." Kagome said laughing at the girl.

"Cool."

They made it into the village without another demon coming after them- a relief for everyone.

_**There you are another chapter bites the dust! I don't think there is anything major that I have to clear up in this chapter- I will try to explain how they got through the well without the jewel later in the story!**_

_**Thanks for your reviews and please keep them coming!**_


	17. The Springs

Later that night they all sat in Sango and Miroku's hut, "Azami would you like to go to the springs with Sango and I?" Kagome asked.

"Springs?"

"It's to take a bath." Kagome told her.

Sango smiled as she stretched, "Yeah, I haven't had a chance for a relaxing sit in a while."

"Yeah sure." Azami got up and walked out behind the two.

Once at the springs the two older women started to take off their clothes as Azami stood there. "Do I have to take a bath in front of you?" Azami asked worriedly.

"Don't worry." Kagome said once her shirt was off. "We are all woman besides, no one will see us."

Sango nodded, "I remember when we had to worry." She said laughing.

Kagome snickered, "Seems like yesterday."

Azami nodded as she took off the blouse she was wearing. Kagome saw right away the cuts and bruises left by her father. She chose not to say anything; she didn't want to make Azami too uncomfortable in front of Sango.

"Come on." Kagome said putting out her arm.

Azami noticed the scars on Kagome's arms; they seemed to be healed for some time but they were there none the less. Azami then looked up at the smiling woman then back to her arms.

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked trying to figure out why the girl looked so puzzled.

"Why do you have those scars?" she whispered.

Kagome looked down at her arms, they were there from so long ago she actually forgot about them, "Oh." She put her arm to the side, "Why don't we sit in the hot springs and I can tell you?" She said smiling.

Azami nodded as she followed Kagome into the hot springs. "Well you see, I got these scars before Yasha was born. I was wedded to a man who continuously hurt me. He claimed to love me then would…" Kagome hadn't told this story in fourteen years and even then she left a lot out when she told her mother it still hurt to talk about any of it. Due to that reason Kagome was keeping certain things out for Azami.

"Kagome are you sure you want to tell her?" Sango asked shifting uncomfortably.

"Yes, she can know." She took a deep breath, "He claimed to love me but then would beat me if I did anything wrong. These scars that are on my arms are the times that I didn't listen to him. Kagome then stood up revealing a long line the trailed down her stomach and then to the right side and off to the back. This line was from when he decided that I wasn't…obedient enough. I tried to ignore it for the longest knowing it was just physical pain but then it got to unbearable and I couldn't take it any longer…Yasha's father was able to help me get away and that was when Yasha was born. Yasha doesn't know much about my past."

"I won't tell him." Azami said. Everyone was silent after the story before Azami spoke up, "Can I tell you something though?"

"Sure." Kagome had been waiting for this, she wanted to get Azami to open up to her.

"You can't tell Yasha." She whispered not wanting Yasha to know that she was weak.

"I promise I can keep a secret."

Azami sighed, "Well I didn't tell you the whole story in your car…" She stopped to take a deep breath.

"Go on." Kagome whispered.

"My father loves me but sometimes he gets too violent if I do something wrong." She whispered.

Kagome nodded, "Would you like to get away from that?"

"I would but if I leave him, he said he would find my friends and kill them. I can't take that risk."

Kagome smiled, "That's what they always say but the truth is, he will be in jail and won't be able to harm you. I can help you make sure he never comes near you or your friends again."

"But if my dad is in jail…where will I be?" she asked.

"You can stay with Yasha and I." Kagome offered not thinking of the fact that they would be here for a month.

"Can I?" Azami asked excitedly. Yasha always had the life she wanted. A loving parent, that's all she ever wanted.

"Of course." Kagome told her. "If you like, we can start getting you out of that house tomorrow." She whispered.

"But I don't want to get my dad in trouble. I want him to still love me."

"You won't get him in trouble; he will get what needs to happen to him which is to be in jail. He needs to be somewhere where you can't get hurt by him."

Azami looked up at her, "Can I think about it? I want to wait a few weeks."

"Of course, just remember that I will be with you the whole time."

"Thanks." Azami said. "Uhm Kaogme."

"Yes?"

"Sorry about the bullet wound from my dad."

"Don't worry about it; it is just another scar to add to my list." She said jokingly as she laughed.

"Why didn't you tell the police that it was my father?" She asked nervously.

"Because if I had then I was afraid where you could have gone. If I don't have the money to bring your father to court then either he would get away or you would be sent off somewhere to live with a foster family and I really love having you around. I think Yasha feels the same way."

"I wanna be like you when I grow up." Azami said smiling.

Kagome paused. "No you don't- trust me."

"Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure." Kagome looked over to make sure Sango was still there after her being silent for so long.

"How did you learn to use a bow and arrow like that?" Azami asked quickly changing her tone.

Kagome let out a nervous smile.

"I mean, it is one thing to shoot a bow and arrow but it is another to disintegrate your target like that. I have been on the archery team for a while now and I have never seen anything like it. I mean, it just disappeared in one shot." She said excitedly.

Kagome froze, how can she explain that?

"That is something better explained in time." Sango quickly said noticing Kagome's lack for words. "She has been practicing for a lot longer than a couple years."

"That was awesome." Azami said.

"I think we should get back." Kagome quickly said as she got out of the hot spring to dry off. The other two followed out. Once dressed- they went back to the hut.

Azami fell asleep easily that night with all of Sango and miroku's children gathered around her. Yasha was talking to Miroku about how to build a fire and what he does on a usual day.

Kagome and Sango walked outside for a private talk. "So how did she get here?" Sango asked once they were away from the hut.

"I don't know, Yasha said she just jumped through the well with him and she was able to come to the other side."

"That well always finds ways to amaze me." Sango said.

"I don't understand it though, I need the jewel to get back and forth but Azami can just jump through with Azami?"

"Maybe Azami needs to be with Yasha to do it."

"That's a possibility."

"Can I ask you about that girl?"

Kagome sighed, "She is one of Yasha's only friends. Her father abuses her but she is afraid to tell her. I knew this for a while but there was nothing I could do for her. I didn't have enough money to bring her father to court and Azami wouldn't go against her father. She never told me her story until tonight."

"Yasha seems quite attached to her."

"Yes, she was the first person to come up to him when he skipped so many grades and went to junior high. I still remember the day he met her. He came home with such an excited smile." Kagome smiled remembering that day, " 'Mom!' he said so excitedly, 'I met a friend, her name is Azami and she doesn't mind me!'"

"He really does remind me so much of his father."

"Yeah, he reminds me so much of Inuyasha." Kagome sighed before looking up into the night sky, "Sometimes I have to do a double take on who I am talking to." Kagome laughed.

They both walked through the woods in silence, it was night but luckily the moon was full and they could see everything clearly.

"Sango I have to ask you something." Kagome whispered.

"Anything."

"You being a demon slayer, where do you think Inuyasha is?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know when he died, do you think he went were demons go or where humans go? Do you believe that demons can get reincarnated?" she asked thinking of what Shiho wrote.

"Well it was the night of the new moon if he had changed before that than he would be full human right? As for the whole reincarnation thing- I don't know how that would work and besides if you didn't remember what would make him remember such a thing?"

"Yeah I guess so." Kagome said deciding not to mention Shiho.

"Don't worry about it Kagome." Sango said softly to her friend. "Just worry about keeping Yasha safe."

"Yeah I know Inuyasha wouldn't want me to worry about that but at the same time…"

"Yes, I know what you mean." Sango said putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Do you think I should tell Yasha everything?" Kagome asked, "I feel so bad leaving so much about his father's and my past out when I talk to him."

"He is still small he can deal with it." Sango said. "Besides, you are slowly telling him things. It will take time for him to understand."

"Yeah." Kagome gulped, "I hope the month he spends here will help him out."

"I think it will help both of you out." Sango smiled.

Kagome decided not to tell Sango of Shiho being Inuyasha yet. How was she going to tell her friend about that? They went back to the place to sleep that night, nothing more was said that night.

_**Hey everyone, another chapter down! So just an FYI for all you guys NEVER PLAY ANIMAL CROSSING it is very addicting and you can't win! I mean I have been playing for the past three weeks almost nonstop and my family rarely sees me and I get no where in it. I just make money and buy stuff… A LOT OF STUFF. According to this game I am a shop-o-holic and my person has like several different outfits that I interchange whenever I play! Right now my person has a sombrero and a mustache- tomorrow who knows what my poor person may wear! It is an addiction that I can't get rid of. But this isn't as bad as I get with my favorite show- Lost (BEST SHOW EVA! *pulls out every season on DVD plus t-shirt with the numbers, and shows off Animal Crossing town with the name DHARMA plus Lost travel mug that I use when I go into work! Then tucks away test that I got a 52 on cuz I had it the day after Lost Finale was on and I decided to spend my two hours watching the show then another hour talking about it on the forum then studying… * -_- No addiction there… ) **_

_**Also an FYI for anyone who may be reading this and have a say in the making of Animal Crossing. DON'T make the other animals come up to you when they are HOLDING AN AXE IN THERE HANDS AND ASK YOU IF THEY LOOK GOOD… that's just scary and of course I ain't going to tick someone off when they have an axe in one hand- no matter how ugly they may look…**_

_**One more thing! (I am in a chatty mood tonight)The shop keep in the game- Tom Nook- just found out the other day that he is a Tanooki! An old Japanese folk animal which is the same thing that Haichi is in Inuyasha! I LOVE RANDOM FACTS! Although you all probably knew that…and I am slow on the uptake.**_

_**Oh and…dang I am very chatty, heehe. I just wanted to let out the news that I ate a dog biscuit on a dare at my work (which was pretty tasty) and now they are trying to come up with a nickname. So they keep interchanging between several and it is crazy cuz now customers ask me why that's my nickname and my coworkers laugh at me as I die a little inside =P…I promise I am a nice person until one of the regulars called me "Spot" *strangles an unfortunate stuffed animal that happens to be sitting next to me*. They wont give me a break just cuz I did something on a whim but yeah if you dare me to do something I almost always will do it no matter what it is =P And I have had worse dares- ever try eating preserved duck egg (AKA one hundred year old egg)? It tastes worse than it sounds and I think that sounds pretty bad.**_

_**Way off topic now and my Authors note is longer than my chapter now- which is probably against the rules but anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Reviews makes the world go round!!!**_


	18. The Start of the Journey

Four days passed since Kagome caught Yasha and Azami in the feudal era. Since then Azami and Yasha had been talking a lot more and everything seemed back to the way it used to be. Kagome thought of having Azami come with her but she would be wanted for kidnapping in this era if Azami, Yasha, and herself went missing at the same time. None of them would be able to come back to this era which wasn't what she wanted.

She sat in the back room of the pet store enjoying her break. She found herself reading books about different breeds of dogs whenever she got a chance. "Uhm Kagome."

Kagome looked up to see one of the teenagers she worked with standing in front of her. "Yes?" she asked.

"Your son came to see you. I told him to wait while I came to get you." She whispered before closing the back door to get back to work.

Kagome got up to go see her son, she told Yasha to never come unless if it was a life or death emergency- her boss didn't like when her son came to talk to her.

Yasha stood in front of the small animals watching them run around. The hamsters were most amusing to him as they spun in their wheels getting no where in life but still enjoying the freedom to do what they want. He loved coming here; the different smells always set his senses into overdrive making him love being able to come into this store. He held Shiho's leash as she watched a rat in a lower cage come up to the glass. She was annoyed that she couldn't sniff the creature through the glass and tried to paw at it, "Don't do that." Yasha whispered making Shiho stop.

"Yasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she spotted him.

Yasha jumped, "I came to let you know that Azami wants to join us when we go for the month." He whispered.

"No, she can't. She better have not told anyone about it." Kagome whispered not wanting anyone to hear them talk about the feudal era.

"No, she didn't but she asked to be able to come. She said that she would love to spend a month with us in the other era." Shiho sat next to Yasha looking up at Kagome.

Kagome looked at Shiho, "I don't think Azami should come. Her life is here. Besides we will be back in a month. You can talk to her then."

"But moooom." Yasha whined.

"No." Kagome said forcefully. Shiho let out a bit of a howl to give her part into the conversation- more as a joke than anything. "You shut up." Kagome said looking at the dog.

"Don't yell at Shiho." Yasha said to his mother. "She didn't do anything to you."

"Don't tell me what to do young man- I am your mother. Now listen Yasha, you are to go home now- if I find out you went anywhere else other than home you will be severely grounded. You have been really bad mouthing a lot lately and I don't like it…" Kagome yelled at her son.

"Kagome." She looked up to see her boss looking at her.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"Take it outside and then come back when you are all set yelling." Her boss told her.

"Yes sir." Kagome said as she grabbed her son's arm and dragged him outside.

"Mom that hurts." He whined.

Kagome stopped when she was outside of the building, "Good. Now get home- if you get anywhere else and I hear about it, I will ground you. That means no television, no video games and we won't go to the feudal era." A few of the kids from Yasha's school walked by laughing.

Yasha sighed, "Fine, I will go home."

"And you tell Azami that I am sorry but she can't come."

"Yeah yeah." Yasha said to his mother.

"What was that?" she asked him harshly.

"Yes ma'am." He whispered as he crossed his arms.

"Now get home."

Yasha sighed as he put his ears back.

"What do you say to me when I tell you to do something?"

"Yes ma'am." He mumbled as he started to walk off with Shiho following. Shiho looked back at Kagome before getting pulled by Yasha. She hung her head and tail low knowing that Yasha and Kagome were upset with each other. She also knew that Kagome was going to come to her to see if Yasha went anywhere after he left the pet store.

Kagome shook her head; she couldn't take Azami to a place as dangerous as the feudal era. She herself could barely keep herself alive over there. There was no way she could watch two kids- not only that but if she was to take Azami, there would be a big chance they would come after her for kidnapping and she probably wouldn't be able to come back to this area again. No one told her life would be this complicated.

Kagome looked up when she heard a knock on the glass door to see her boss standing there making a movement for her to get back into the store and back to work. Kagome nodded as she walked back into the store- she never thought her life was going to be a single parent working paycheck to paycheck and about to bring her son to the feudal era. She was glad Sota turned into a big soccer player so that he could forward her some money but even then, she didn't want to take money from her younger brother.

Yasha walked into his house as he unhooked Shiho's leash, "Go do whatever." He sighed as he went into the television room and flopped on the couch sighing.

Shiho grabbed her squeaky toy Yasha got her and set it on the couch beside him as she put her head on the couch cushion looking up at him.

"Not right now Shiho." He sighed as he pushed the toy to the ground.

Shiho looked down at the toy then ran upstairs into Kagome's room; she sniffed around for the hidden album before finding Kagome's old feudal era album. She gently picked it up as she went back down stairs. Shiho placed it on Yasha's lap as she made her nose open it to the inside pictures.

"What's this?" he asked looking at it. He looked at the cover that read, "Feudal Memories."

Shiho jumped down and ran upstairs as Yasha looked at the pictures. There were many of his father and mother. He always thought his mother gave up on ever thinking of his father again. Shiho came back down with the picture that Kagome had given Yasha.

Yasha saw the picture in Shiho's mouth as he grabbed it and then flipped the page. He then saw an opening where that photo was meant to go. Yasha smiled, "Thanks Shiho."

Shiho barked again running upstairs. She came back down with a picture of Yasha, Azami, Kyubi and Shiho at Yasha's birthday party. Yasha laughed as he grabbed the picture from Shiho. Shiho put her nose down on the open space where there was no picture.

"I get it." Yasha smiled as he put the picture into the open slot. "There." He said laughing as he closed the book. "Go put this back where you found it before mom gets home and kills us both." He laughed at Shiho as she took the album running upstairs. Yasha turned on the television feeling better.

Kagome came home that night to Yasha asleep on the couch with Shiho curled at his feet watching a television show. She shook her head as she grabbed her son to put him to bed.

Two days later, Kagome had hers and Yasha's bags packed with a few items- only two backpacks full. Her mother and Shiho was watching her hold both bags as she was dressed in her kimono that she just bought from the feudal era. "Where's Yasha? I told him to come straight home." Kagome said stressed about everything.

Kagome's grandmother held Shiho's leash as she whimpered.

"Shiho we will be back." Kagome said to the dog. "We will probably be back in two weeks so that Yasha can catch up on his school work."

"I am sure Shiho understands." Her mother told her. Kagome never told her mom that Shiho was Inuyasha.

"I am sure she does too." Kagome said as Shiho perked her ears up and barked as she wagged her tail looking towards the shrine steps.

Kagome looked to see Yasha walking up the stairs holding his school bag in his hands and Azami next to him. "Alright, Azami, I will see you again in a month." Yasha said as they made it to the top of the steps.

"By Yash, hope you enjoy it over there. Tell that nice Sango lady that I said hi."

"Will do." He said as they stood in front of each other awkwardly. "Guess we won't be seeing each other for a while." Yasha said looking away.

Azami nodded. "Yes, I will keep a calendar marked so you better not be late." She said to him as he laughed at her joke.

"Well…bye." He said waving his hands.

Azami looked like she was contemplating something before she wrapped her arms around Yasha and gave him a hug; Yasha dropped his bag as he put his arms around her. He felt awkward but for some reason- he didn't mind it. "Be safe." She whispered as she released him from her grasp. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek before walking away, "See you in a month." She yelled as she ran down the stairs.

Yasha touched his cheek where she kissed, "One month." He whispered. Yasha then heard Kagome snicker. Great his mother saw the whole scene.

"Come on Yasha, unless if you want to stay here after all." She yelled while snickering.

"Just come on." Yasha said as he walked with her to the well. He grabbed his bag from her, "Bye grandma, bye Shiho."

Shiho let out a howl.

His grandmother laughed, "Bye Yasha, I promise I will take care of your dog while you are gone."

"Thanks grandma. I told Azami that if she wants to stop by to see if I get back early she can."

"That's fine, our home is her home." His grandmother smiled as Kagome walked Yasha into the well house. They jumped through together as Shiho broke from her leash to run into the well house. She put her front paws up on the well as she looked in on the blue light. Mrs. Higarashi laughed, "Come on." She said grabbing the dog by the collar. "You will see them again."

Shiho whined as she was pulled back into the house.

Once they made it to the other side Kagome climbed up the well as she helped her son behind her. "Lets go make ourselves comfortable at the hut first." She told her son as they walked to the village.

Kagome walked into the village holding her bag while Yasha held his own bag. "Kagome!" Kagome stopped when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Shippo!" Kagome laughed. She hadn't seen him since that miserable day. He was now at her waist- that was the maximum he would grow but it suited him nicely. He didn't wear the bow in his hair much to Kagome's relief and he had a manlier look to him instead of the childish quality he once had.

"I am so glad to see you! Every time I stopped by, you either just visited or haven't come by yet."

"What have you been up too?" Kagome asked as they walked into the village.

"I have been getting my certificates. I just finished my latest one!" it was then he noticed Yasha.

"This is Yasha." Kagome said as the two looked at each other.

"You mean this is the little guy? Hey, I'm Shippo." He said holding out a hand to the kid.

"I'm Yasha." He said not knowing the guy but choosing to shake his hand anyway.

"Yasha, this is your father's and my old friend. We used to watch him when he had no parents."

"Don't make it sound like I can't take care of myself or anything." Shippo said jokingly.

Yasha let out a forced smile.

"Have you ever been told you look so much like Inuyasha?" Shippo said staring at the kid.

"My mom said that I looked a lot like my father." Yasha said awkwardly to Shippo.

Shippo nodded. "You do, just make your face look a little more ticked at the world and you will match him perfectly."

"Shippo." Kagome whispered.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Shippo whispered knowing that Kagome still didn't like talking about Inuyasha or that fateful day when he died.

They stood in silence, "You want to stay by for dinner? We are going over to Miroku and Sango's tonight."

"Nah, I spent enough time at their house. One can only take kids for so long before you want to rip your hair out." Shippo laughed. "I really don't want to have kids for another thirty or forty year at least."

Kagome chuckled, "Alright, well where are you off too?"

"Training. Even after thirteen years of starting this- I am still behind." Shippo started to run off, "By guys, enjoy it here; I hope to see you again."

Kagome laughed, "Bye Shippo." She waved as he ran off. "They grow up so fast." She whispered as they walked towards the hut.

Yasha was wondering if he made the right decision to want to come out here for a month. So far he hadn't met anyone he could talk to like he could with Azami. Granted he just got here, perhaps he just needed time.

As they walked into the hut Yasha looked around- it was very basic. It had a fire pit in the middle. He was glad he read a lot of books on the feudal era so he knew a lot of the basics here. "Alright Yasha, this room back here is your room and mine is going to be the one next to it." Kagome said as she showed him into his. "Go ahead and get comfortable. We are going to go over early so that Miroku can show you how to cut fire wood and what not."

"Alright mom." Yasha said as he looked around, the first thing he noticed- no bed. He sighed as he was glad his mom packed his sleeping bag. The little rooms where separated by cloth which was no doubt done by his mother within the past week so that the two could get their privacy. He pulled out of his bag a picture frame with a picture of him, Kyubi and Azami sitting in front of the tree then he pulled out a picture out of his mom, grandmother, great grandfather, him, and Shiho. He smiled as he started to miss his little dog. Finally the picture that his mom gave him of his father. He had framed that one too as he put all three close to his bed. At least he could have some remembrance of home.

Kagome went into her little room as she pulled out her sleeping bag- she never liked the futons used in this era so she remembered to get a sleeping bag from her time. She pulled out some hair stuff for when she needed to fix her hair and a few clothes that she loved to wear. She smiled as she also pulled out a picture of Yasha, her grandfather, her mother, Shiho and herself and slid it under her pillow. She didn't want Yasha to think she missed the other era and she only came here just for him. She sighed as she pulled tetsuiga from her bag. She meant to stick that in Yasha's bag. She sat there unsheathing and sheathing the sword as she remembered how it used to look in Inuyahsa's hands. How he could save his friends with one swing of this sword. She put her finger on the blade of the sword- still dull as ever.

She came out into the main room, "Yasha, make sure you are dressed in the kimono I got for you."

"Yes mom." She heard from inside the room.

He came out in the red kimono that Inuyasha used to wear. The one she had the hems brought in so that he could wear it while here. Kagome smiled at her son. She place the sword down in the corner of the room, he didn't need it tonight. "Lets get going." She said trying not to cry from all the memories that were flooding her within the past ten minutes.

"Can I bring the sword? I really want to look at it tonight."

Kagome sighed, she couldn't say no to him, "Sure, do you know how to put it on or do you want to carry it?"

"I want to try it on!" he said excitedly as he grabbed the sword, "Can you help me?" he asked when he realized he didn't know how.

Kagome laughed, "Sure." She said as she walked over and strapped the sword on. "Next time we see Sesshomaru, we will ask him to show you how to use it." Kagome smiled as she stood up seeing him in the kimono. "Hold on!" kagome said happily running into her room. She came back with her digital camera as she took a picture of him. "This is going into the scrap book." She said as she put it back in her bag- she didn't want to take it out in the feudal era often.

"Let's go!" Yasha said happily ready to show off his new outfit. They walked out of the hut, as Yasha tried to get used to the sword on his side now. The hut they had was a little ways away from the village. Kagome didn't want to get anything closer in case the village had a passerby who didn't like half demons, which could only lead to trouble. He felt like he belonged though. All of the villagers that were out going to different places where saying hi to his mother and no one ever tried to whisper something behind his back. Either they knew about his heightened senses or they knew better than to talk to him. Either way, he was happy.

"Here we are." Kagome said as she knocked on the outside of the hut.

"Come on in." Sango yelled from the inside. Kagome walked in with Yasha by her side, "You don't have to knock before entering." Sango said as she was cutting vegetables.

"Sorry force of habit." Kagome smiled at her.

Sango looked up from her cooking, "I started dinner early but if Yasha wants to go out in the woods, Miroku is teaching Kiona how to cut wood now too. Come to think of it, you can learn a lot through her if you want. She seemed to take a really big liking to you from last time you guys met."

Yasha smiled, "Thanks." He started to run out before he heard Sango call back for him. He turned around, "Yeah?"

"First off, here in this era, you say thanks ma'am or thanks sir when talking to adults and you always ask your parents if you can leave their presence." She said to him.

"Of course." Yasha said nervously, "Mom, can I go see Kiona and Miroku now?"

Kagome tried to hold back a smile, "Yes you can."

Yasha looked at Sango to make sure he did it right.

"Then you say, thanks ma'am."

"Thanks ma'am." He whispered as he ran out of the hut.

Kagome laughed, "When did you come up with that one?"

"Trust me, after having a few kids, you learn what you need to teach them in order for them to do what you want." Sango smiled. "How are things going?"

"Good, we are only going to be here for a month like I said. My mom wanted me to tell you that she said hi. How are the kids?"

Sango looked at her exhausted, "Too many. They are out playing in the woods somewhere while Miroku teaches one of ours how to cut wood. It's rather amusing when he has to teach them- he gets very nervous. We decided that the two older are starting to get to the point where they are going to start wanting to travel so he is teaching Kiona so that he isn't alone cutting wood for the winter when our two eldest leave us."

"Makes sense."

"How's the little girl, Azami was her name right?"

Kagome nodded, "She is doing well, she wanted to come with me here but I couldn't do that without getting in trouble." Kagome grabbed some vegetables and a knife as she helped cut the vegetables for Sango.

Sango nodded, "Understandable. Are you still keeping in touch with her? Yeah, Yasha and I may go back in a week or so to check up on her." Kagome smiled. "That and so that Yasha can go to school and catch up on any school work he missed but he is so smart that he will do it no problem. He is so much smarter than me."

"I never would have guessed seeing who his parents where." Sango said laughing.

"Laugh it up but he is going to get a good paying job and make tons of money so that we won't have to live pay check to pay check anymore."

"Just remember money isn't everything."

Kagome nodded, "I know that." She smiled as they talked the rest of the night while cooking dinner and waiting for everyone to come home.

Shiho stood at the front door pacing. She couldn't relax knowing that Kagome and Yasha were in the feudal era.

Kagome's mother was getting agitated as the dog paced and the dog tags clinked together as she went back and forth at the door. "Do you want to go out?" she asked the dog as she went over to the door.

Shiho looked up at her and barked which Mrs. Higarashi took as a yes.

She grabbed the leash and hooked it to the dog's collar as she opened the door to bring the dog out. As soon as the door was open Shiho bolted for the well house, "No, come back Shiho! Stop!"

Shiho didn't listen as she ran down the stairs and jumped into well with her leash following.

Kagome's mother watched as the well lit up, she looked scared, "Great I lost the dog in the feudal era." She mumbled. Then the thought occurred to her, 'how was Shiho able to go through the well? Why was the well all of a sudden not too picky on who goes through?' She shook her head; the dog would find Kagome…hopefully.

_**There ya go! Yay! **_

_**Something to clear up that was brought up by a faithful reviewer- yes Kagome was abused by her old husband- remember Jin and his father from my story 'Captured'? She was abused by them! And this is a sequel so I had to make sure it was put in here. Great question! Any other questions don't be afraid to ask!**_

_**Now for my own two sense- DON'T CHANGE YOUR LIFE FOR SOMEONE ELSE. Nothing bugs me more than hearing someone say they are going to a certain college just cuz their boyfriend/girlfriend is. That's just stupid- no lie- do what you want and if they are still in your life when you are where you want to be then stay with them and if they don't want to be with you just cuz you followed your dreams then get over them and find someone else! Trust me if a boyfriend/girlfriend can't stick with you for four years while you go to the college you want then how can you expect him/her to stick with you when you go through rough times in marriage and so on? I have seen plenty of my friends marriages fail cuz they married after high school and went to the same college then broke at the first rough spot!**_

_**Anyways, please review! I love hearing from you guys!!!**_


	19. The First Night, the First Fight

Yasha went outside as he walked straight into the woods- he could tell where Miroku was through his scent. He found both Miroku and Kiona easily as Miroku was teaching his daughter how to cut the wood.

"Now just make sure the wood sits up right at a vertical angle and then bring the axe down." Miroku quickly moved his hand off the woods as the axe came down, "Wait till I move my hand Kiona."

"Sorry dad." She laughed as she tried to pick the axe up to give it another whack. She struggled when it didn't come out of the log right away. "Dad it's stuck." She said distressed.

Miroku sighed as he grabbed the axe from his daughter and got it unhooked from the wood with ease. "Take a break Kiona. You have been trying to cut this log for a while." He whispered before looking up to see Yasha watching them. "Didn't see you come around." Miroku said to the child.

"Mrs. Sango said to come find you." He whispered.

Kiona jumped up running at him, she gave him a hug. "I knew you would be back!" she said happily.

"Kiona leave him alone." Miroku told his daughter as she released Yasha from her hug.

"Sorry dad."

"Come over here Yasha. Sango told me that you would probably do well to learn how to cut wood. Your father was a pro at it; let's see how well you can do it. We are cutting the wood for tonight's fire."

"Which should have been done months ago." Kiona whispered.

"I don't see you helping." Miroku whipped back at her. "Besides it's been dried for a few months so it should still be good for tonight."

Yasha grabbed the axe from Miroku's hand as Miroku put the piece of wood down on the stump.

"Now just aim and split it right down the middle." He said as he stood behind Yasha.

Yasha put the axe into the air as he made the axe go straight down the middle of the wood, almost splitting it in one hit.

"That's remarkable Yasha, you will be able to split it fully the second time." He said as the child struggled to get the axe out of the wood.

"Can you help me?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course." Miroku said as he pulled it out of the wood. "Being able to pull it out will come with practice."

Kiona stood up appalled, "You help him but you yell at me for needing help?"

"He didn't try and cut my hand off." Miroku told her as he looked at Yasha, "Try again now."

Yasha held the axe up as he let it fall on the wood splitting it in two. "I did it!" he yelled

"Show off." Kiona whispered as Miroku gave her a glare.

"Good job Yasha." Miroku said as he grabbed the axe and put another piece of wood up, "Now split this one!"

The next thirty to forty minutes was Yasha and Kiona learning how to split wood. Yasha yawned while doing his last one.

"Let me do the last one." Miroku said grabbing the axe. "No use making you cut yourself just because you're tired." He said as he hoisted it up and cut the last one.

Yasha yawned as they were all holding the wood making their way back to the hut.

"What took you so long?" Sango said as the three walked in.

"Kiona only cut one or two pieces the whole time we were out there. Although, Yasha seems to have taken to the skill very easily." Miroku said pointing to a yawning Yasha.

Kagome smiled, "That's my boy. Why don't you two kids run out and play with the rest while we cook dinner?"

"Can I mama?" Kiona asked.

"Sure." Sango said laughing at her daughter change in attitude.

"Thanks mama." Kiona said smiling as she grabbed the tired Yasha's hand to bring him out to play.

Kagome smiled, "That boy is going to sleep good tonight."

"Everything in this era seems to come easy to him." Miroku said while starting the fire.

"He read a lot of books on this era. I bought him so many books of this era. History is definitely his strong point." Kagome smiled, "I was glad to see he had an interest in the feudal era."

Sango put her pot on the fire. "Well he has only been here twice. I am sure there will be something he will need a lot of help with."

Kagome nodded.

All of the kids came in later in the afternoon when the food was down. All of them were smiling as Yasha still yawned again. "Yasha you can't sleep yet." Kagome laughed as she handed him his bowl of stew.

"I know, I'm not tired." He said as he grabbed a chopstick and started to eat with everyone else. This stuff was a little blander than he was used too but he remembered reading about the blander foods in the feudal era in one of his books. It was something he would have to get used to.

Later into the afternoon, the sun was finally setting, all of Sango and Miroku's children were asleep in the corner as Yasha was leaning on his mother closing his eyes then opening them quickly. Kagome noticed this as she sat her back against the wall grabbing Yasha into her lap as he placed his head directly on her shoulder and quickly fell asleep. He was clearly passed out from today's adventures.

"He has never slept this early before." Kagome smiled as she gave her son a quick kiss on the forehead, patting his hair.

"That's what happens when you have kids out where they can run loose." Sango smiled looking at her kids.

"You always seem to have your children running around, don't you ever school them?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, they all know how to read and write. They have their chores that need to get done but since there is so many of them, they get it done really quickly. The oldest will be going to another village soon so that he could learn how to be a monk like his father. Although there are some things I wish he didn't inherit from his father." Sango said glaring at her husband.

"I couldn't help teaching him how to talk to girls- it is a crucial part of any young man's growth." Miroku said in his defense.

Sango rolled her eyes.

Kagome saw the sun setting as Yasha changed into his human form right in front of everyone. He stayed asleep during the transformation, only showing signs he was alive by scratching his nose. Kagome smiled as she stood up- "Well, I guess I should head out then. We can talk more tomorrow. Plus I want to get home before demons start to walk around."

"Have Miroku come with you." Sango said to her friend knowing she didn't have her bow and arrows with her.

"Nah, I will be fine. We don't live that far out of town." Kagome smiled.

"Alright then, we will see you tomorrow." Sango smiled as she hugged her friend then watched Kagome walk out of the hut.

Kagome walked out of the village still holding the sleeping child as she whispered, "Man, you are getting heavy."

She walked along humming random songs to keep her nerves down. She never liked walking into the woods at night. Her hut seemed so much farther away than it did earlier. Kagome heard a movement in the woods as she shrieked at a squirrel jump out holding a nut.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief before the squirrel looked back into the woods then put the nut in its mouth and ran up a tree as it flung from tree to tree. Kagome thought it odd until she heard something else, a bigger something else coming her way. She started running hoping that whatever it was- it wouldn't come after her.

Whatever the thing was, it was picking up speed quickly behind her. She knew she could run a lot faster if she didn't have Yasha in her arms. She stopped as she woke her son up. "Yasha, Yasha."

Yasha stirred, "five more minutes and I will get up for school." He whispered.

"Please get up. This is different." Kagome heard whatever it was coming closer as Yasha opened his eyes. Both of their eyes went wide as the demon that was chasing them had shown itself right in front of them "Come on." She yelled pulling her son.

"Mom, we can't out run the demon." Yasha yelled looking back to see it coming after them.

Kagome looked to see a hole under some rocks. She ran faster and then took a sharp turn to go to the hole. She climbed in and then made Yasha follow. Kagome sat there in the dark holding her sons mouth as she tried to calm her breath.

"Come out come out wherever you are." The demon said as it walked by.

"Stay quiet, don't make any noise. Mommies right here." She kept whispering in his ear as he kept trying to scream every time the demon came by. "You're doing a great job."

The demon finally gave up and walked off. Kagome still kept her hand on his mouth for a little longer before finally deciding the demon was gone. As soon as she let go of Yasha, he opened his mouth and took a deep breath. Yasha looked at his hair; he forgot he was going to turn tonight.

"Stay here, I am going to make sure it is gone. Don't come out till I tell you that you can." Kagome whispered as she got out of the small hole and looked around.

Yasha watched as she looked around, she was about to turn around to give him the okay when the demon came back hitting Kagome into a tree. "Mom." Yasha whispered. He was about leave when he remembered his mother telling him not to move.

"Now I will finally get my meal." The demon said as it walked over to Kagome.

Kagome looked around, she had to get away, she had to at least make the demon leave this spot, and even if she died at least Yasha would live. "I would never be a meal for any filthy demon." She yelled as she turned to run.

The demon didn't let her get too far as she was pushed back and thrown. "No." kagome whispered.

The evil thing smirked as it walked over to her.

Kagome couldn't get up; it hurt her to much to move.

A white animal ran out of the wood line straight at the demon. It was Shiho with her lead still following her as she jumped onto the demons back making it scream. She bit into its neck before it throw her down. Shiho quickly recovered as she barked and growled at the demon. "You are a pesky thing." It said to her.

"Inu…Shiho it is too big for you, you can't kill it alone." Kagome yelled. Shiho was clearly at a disadvantage when the demon was at least five times her size if not bigger.

Shiho kept growling at it before lunging for the throat again. She was quickly smashed into a tree as she fell to the ground letting out a whine. She tried her best to get up but every time she tried she would fall back down to the ground.

The demon walked towards Kagome again as she tried to find anything to help her kill it. There was a stick only two feet away from her, if she could grab it, at least she would have something. She reached out as she saw the demons foot snap the stick. "No." Kagome whispered. The demon was about to finally be able to kill her, she closed her eyes, awaiting the impact.

Shiho took all the strength she had to run at the demon as she bit onto the demon's leg not letting go. "Let go, you insolate beast."

Shiho gave the demon a glare almost daring it to try and stop her.

"Let go this instant." The demon said once more shaking its leg back and forth. Shiho refused to let go as she held on tighter. Finally the demon had enough and punched Shiho into the side, making her let go and yelp in pain as she flew a few feet away from the demon and into a bush. Shiho struggled to get up; she refused to let down now matter what. She was limping out of the bush when she realized the leash was caught on the twigs that were in the bush. It was tangled within as she struggled to get out.

"No, Shiho." Kagome yelled, rising to get to the dog.

"And where do you think you are going?" the demon asked grabbing the girl.

"Let go." Kagome yelled.

"Or what?" the demon asked.

Yasha stared in horror what could he do? He started to come out of the hole, he could unhook Shiho, and maybe Shiho could still defend his mother, even if she was hurt already. Shiho started to gnaw on the leash trying to free herself.

"Kagome." A man yelled coming at her and attacking the demon. Yahsa hid immediately back into the hole. He saw the man had a tail and pointy ears much like his uncle. The man easily killed the demon which impressed Yasha greatly. After all that work- this man was able to kill it no problem. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a long time." He said smoothly coming to her. "Finally decided to be my woman?" he asked holding her hands, not seeming to care that she was hurt.

Yasha squeezed out of the hole as he walked over to the two. The man seemed to have an odd look in his eyes and his mother seemed more embarrassed that he acted like this.

"Actually Koga, I have a child now. You remember him right?" Kagome said quickly.

Koga looked down at Yasha, "That punny thing?" he yelled.

"Koga this is Yasha, Yasha this is Koga." Kagome said.

Shiho finally broke the leash with her teeth as she jumped in between them barking at Koga.

"Shiho down." Kagome commanded trying to grab her collar and pull her back. Shihos hairs were on end as she kept snarling at Koga.

"What is this thing?" Koga asked impressed that it would go against him.

"This is Shiho, she is our dog." Kagome said nervously. She knelt down to the dogs ears to whisper, "And you better start acting better." Shiho looked up at her to see she was serious as she loosened up and Shiho stopped growling and barking at the once rival. She let out a few whimpers to show her apology, towards Kagome NOT Koga.

"You really need to teach it some manners." Koga said staring at it.

Shiho let out a few barks making Koga stare at her.

"No your not." He said bewildered.

Shiho barked a few more times.

"That's ridiculous."

Kagome hit her head on her hand while Shiho started to have a conversation with Koga.

"So you're mutt face just in a smaller version? If that was even possible." Koga laughed.

"Koga." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah." He asked looking up from his conversation.

Kagome whispered, "Yasha doesn't know yet."

"Doesn't know what?" Yasha asked.

Koga stared at them both, "Wait if mutt face is a dog then you have no need for him anymore." He whispered sliding past Shiho and holding Kagome in his arms.

Shiho in return grabbed Kogas tail and pulled. After Koga flipped his tail out of her mouth. She weaseled her way in between them and pushed Koga away.

Yasha was so confused, was everyone in the era weird?

"Well I gotta get going, I hope you will be around." He said to Kagome.

"Yes, we will be around for a month." Kagome said to him relieved that Koga was going.

"Great! Then I will talk to you later." He said as he tore off to go find his pack.

"Come on guys, let's get home." Kagome said picking Yasha up as Shiho watch Koga running off, "Shiho come."

Shiho limped behind Kagome back to the hut.

Kagome laid Yasha down in his sleeping bag before turning to Shiho, "Let me see your leg." Shiho had lay down as Kagome looked at her back leg.

Shiho let out a whimper when she touched it.

"Well nothing's broken so it should be better in a few days." She smiled at the dog. "You probably have my mom scarred that you got out." She pet the dog on the head.

She looked down at the cut on her arm as she tried to touch it only to recoil from the pain. Shiho licked her arm.

Kagome smiled, "I will be fine." She whispered as she went into her room and grabbed some of the medical supplies she brought and went out into the other room where she still had a candle burning. She cleaned out a few of her worse wounds as she bandaged them.

Shiho sat next to her the whole time until she was done.

Kagome place the last bandage on herself, "Let's get to bed, we got a busy day tomorrow." She yawned as she got up to go into her makeshift room. Shiho struggled to get up as she walked into Kagome's room; she lay down beside Kagome's head as Kagome blew out the candle. "Good night Shiho." She whispered.

Shiho let out a low noise as they both fell asleep.

_**There we are- another story down! Yay!**_

_**JUST TO CLARIFY because I got a PM from a person who wishes not to review and send me a message instead (which is fine) but no I am NOT placing myself in this story. I am NOTHING like the hyperactive girls in my story. That's probably why I made them hyperactive so that I unconsciously know that I don't insert myself. Actually throughout this whole story, my personality is closer to Yasha's than anyone else which is odd cuz I am a girl and I did make him to be a guy. But I like video games, I did well in school (although I never jumped a grade), I do look seven to eight years younger than my age (although I just did it for Yasha cuz Inuyasha doesn't exactly look like he is two hundred in the anime/manga), and we both are very quiet and reserved (which I only did for Yasha cuz he never had a chance to really open up to people plus he did start to act like a teenager when he defied his mom a few times). Also, Azami is the only decent girl in the story because she is the one who is suppose to have the closest personality to Yasha. Thanks for the concern and whenever I get a concern I like to address it to everyone so that it is cleared fully! **_

_**Thanks for the reviews and please REVIEW AGAIN!!! I don't know how well I am doing with my story unless if you guys tell me!**_


	20. Training

Shiho woke up early in the morning as she got up and stretched her back legs. She looked to see Kagome still sleeping so she walked out of the hut and started to walk into the woods so that she could complete some morning business. The sun was just starting to rise as the dew on the grass soaked her paws as she walked. The sun shining through the trees made it seem to shine brightly this morning.

Shiho was a little ways away as she started to tinkle near a tree. She thought back on her past few weeks. Meeting up with Kagome and Yasha, explaining to Kagome who she really was, and now ending up back in the feudal era after searching five hundred years for Kagome each time she was a different dog. It took her five hundred years to find Kagome again and within one night- she almost lost Kagome again.

Shiho finished up her business as she started to smell the fire being made, signaling that Kagome was up. She started to bury her feces when she smelt someone near the hut. Someone she never really got along with from birth. She growled as she ran as fast as she could toward the hut.

Shiho bust through the hut growling and baring her teeth at the person she never got along with. She had her hair on end before she looked at the two sitting near the fire. There was Kagome pouring tea for Sesshomaru- Inuyasha's older brother, the one that hated him, the one that tried to kill him on numerous occasions.

Kagome looked startled as Sesshomaru stayed where he was. "Shiho stop it. This is Sesshomaru, he is a friend." Kagome yelled at the dog.

Shiho let out a low growl as she went over to Kagome and lay down staring at Sesshomaru the whole time. She seemed to dare Sesshomaru to try anything.

Sesshomaru looked more than shocked, perhaps he was just surprised to see that Kagome already had a pet here or perhaps he somehow knew who Shiho really was. Neither Kagome nor Shiho could tell.

"What is this mutt's name?" Sesshomaru asked taking the tea cup. Perhaps he did know who she really was. Sesshomaru had changed a lot in the past years. He took on a lot more human hobbies such as eating in company.

"Her name is Shiho." Kagome said petting the dog who was still staring at Sesshomaru. "She doesn't take to people outside of Yasha and I too well."

"I would assume not." Sesshomaru stared at the dog.

"Don't worry; she is still a push over." Kagome smiled at the dog. Shiho still had her eyes pointed at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru let out a humph as he took a sip of his tea. "Where is Yasha?" he asked changing the subject.

"He is still asleep. We had a bit of a rough night last night."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked.

Shiho whimpered leaning into Kagome.

"Yes, well, we were over at Sango's very late and I forgot it was Yasha's human night. On our way back, Yasha was so tired and I was just trying to get home, I didn't realize that there was a demon following us until it was too late. My main problem was that I didn't have my bow and arrows."

"Yes, that could be a problem."

Kagome nodded, "Luckily Shiho found us and was able to get rid of the demon with the help of an old friend." Kagome laughed as Shiho growled.

"Yes, I thought I smelt that wolf around here. He was quite fond of you. Yes?"

"Yes, he was but it was only because I could sense the jewel shards. Then it just turned into something to do, I don't think he ever liked me for me."

"Is that not how my idiot brother was?" he asked staring at the dog as he said it. "Didn't he use you for the jewel shards?"

Kagome pet the still growling dog. "Maybe at first, but then he started to come around and I believe he liked me for me. He was different."

"If you say so. In my own opinion, he only went with you because you were the only one around, the only one who accepted him." He whispered as Shiho growled louder making her whole body appear to vibrate.

"Isn't that what love is about? Finding someone who accepts you for you?"

"Love is a four letter word that people made to explain a reasoning to be with one another."

"What about you and your wife? You don't love her?"

"That has nothing to do with this." There was silence before Sesshomaru said, "Well, I want that kid woken up when I leave. He is to eat and be out as soon as he is done for the first day of training. We need to ensure no more complications like last night to happen again."

"Of course." Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru got up and walked out.

As soon as Sesshomaru was out of the hut, Shiho let out a bark.

"Stop it. Go wake your son up." Kagome whispered at the dog;

Shiho let out a bark and a growl.

"If this is about Sesshomaru teaching Yasha, he has too. You surely can't teach him and if he is going to stay in this time for any length of time, he has to know how to defend himself. Now please go wake your son up."

Shiho looked at her as she trotted off to get Yasha. She went into his room as she saw the pictures he put up next to his head. She then went up to Yasha as she put her head against Yasha's head. Yasha pet her before rolling over. "Five more minutes."

Shiho saw that he was back to half demon Yasha. The Yasha everyone knew. She went up to his face pressing her cold wet nose against his cheek.

"Shiho stop it." Yasha said pushing the dog away. Shiho pulled the blanket off of Yasha before barking at him. "Fine I'm up." Yasha stood up, "Stupid dogs." He yawned.

Shiho was happy as she walked out. "I take it he is up." Kagome said when she saw the dog. Shiho wagged her tail as Yasha walked out tired.

"Mom, why did you have to wake me?"

"After breakfast we are meeting your uncle for your first day of training." Kagome said smiling.

"Oh alright." Yasha yawned as he sat down. They ate breakfast silently that day with Yasha having his eyes closed.

Kagome came out with Shiho to watch Yasha's first training. Shiho let out a low growl at the sight of Sesshomaru teaching Yasha. "Ssssh." Kagome whispered. "Go on hun." Kagome yelled to her son.

"Alright for the first part of training hold out your claws." Sesshomaru said sternly. Yasha did so as Sesshomaru grabbed one of his hands examining the nails. "These are a disgrace, how can you expect to ever be in a battle with such small nails."

"I cut them everyday." Yasha whispered. "It isn't proper hygiene to let your nails get long unless if you are a girl."

"You are to have them fully grown out by tomorrow." Sesshomaru told the kid. He then looked at Kagome, "You should have known that much."

"You are lucky his hair is long." Kagome told her

Sesshomaru growled, Kagome knew in this time royalty and how high up you were in family depend on the length of your hair. Getting your hair cut was a disgraceful and shameful thing.

"Hey, in my time no one has long nails or long hair, unless if you are a woman…or if you like guys." She said in her defense, still smiling. Kagome laughed when Sesshomaru gave her a glare. She wasn't afraid of Sesshomaru anymore…although she couldn't find out why his 'dog self' in her time acted so rude against them, when it was obvious that Sesshomaru had changed so much.

The woman that was with Sesshomaru earlier came next to Kagome, "Ignore him, he hasn't been in the best of moods since he found out he was going to be doing this."

Sesshomaru let out a "hmph" as he turned back to the child. "You should look more proud than that. A measly rabbit wouldn't be scared of you right now."

Shiho barked at Sesshomaru.

"Why would I want a rabbit to be afraid of me?" Yasha asked innocently.

"Silence, you are not to speak until spoken too." He told the child.

"But you just spoke to me…"

"I said silence." He yelled at the kid as he back handed the boy. Yasha sat on the ground rubbing his cheek.

"Yasha." Kagome yelled about to run out and get her child.

Masa held her back, "No, don't bother him while he is training. He doesn't like that."

The older woman looked at her smiling, "Don't worry, this is what he calls tough love. He won't harm or kill your boy; he just wants to teach the kid how to do different things. If anything he will learn how to maneuver around Sesshomaru." The woman winked while laughing. She seemed to have the opposite personality of Sesshomaru- her personality was closer to Rin's then that of Sesshomaru.

Yasha wiped the side of his face that was still in a small amount of pain. He lay where he fell right after the smack. "Get off the ground now."

"Yeah yeah." Yasha said getting up only to be pushed back down. Yasha looked at the man yelling, "What was that for?"

"Your father is shown in the way you talk." He whispered. "Get up."

Yasha got up only to be pushed back down again. "Stop it." he yelled.

"Then get up." Sesshomaru said louder.

Yasha tried again, he was allowed up for a few seconds before getting pushed back on his butt.

"Get up." Sesshomaru told the child.

"Why? So you can push me back down?" Yasha yelled.

"If one tactic doesn't work then one should try a different tactic." Sesshomaru whispered.

Yasha thought about what Sesshomaru said, he finally had an idea.

"Now get up." He said.

Yasha smirked as he rose to his feet then jumped over Sesshomaru in one bound landing behind Sesshomaru. "There ya go! I got up, didn't I?" Yasha said smiling and crossing his arms.

Sesshomaru quickly went behind the child and pushed him forward making the child fall down again. "You were getting to cocky." He whispered.

Yasha growled at the guy he was starting to resent.

"You must be able to stay on your feet for twenty counts or we will be out here until the sun sets. Your choice."

Yasha smirked, twenty counts must have been twenty seconds, he could do that and there was no way they could stay out there all day. Right?

WRONG!

The sun was about to set as Yasha was thrown to the ground. "That's it, I give up." Yasha screamed as he stood up. He had scratches and bruises all over. He was hurting from head to toe and this wasn't what he wanted. Not to mention he was starving.

"Are you admitting defeat?" Sesshomaru asked. Before Yasha could answer he was thrown back down by Sesshomaru. "No one in this family quits."

"I do." Yasha said as he slowly stood up only to be pushed back down. Yasha stared up at the man. He finally jumped up but instead of going left or right like he always did before, he jumped backwards. He flipped a few times in the air as he crashed to the ground on his back. Although, this time wasn't because of Sesshomaru, this time it was only because he lost balance. Yasha stood up on the ground shaking a little while rubbing his back.

"You have done it." Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Yasha asked as he felt very tired.

"You have stood within the time allotted; you may go and rest for tomorrow." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks, I think." Yasha said aloud bowing to Sesshomaru. He started to run to his mother as he was tripped by Sesshomaru.

"One rule when in battle, never assume that you are done." Sesshomaru said before he walked away.

The woman that was with Sesshomaru went up to Kagome, "Why don't you guys come and spend the night with us? My girls would love to have another play mate and we can talk for a bit. I mean, technically we are family and we never talked before today."

"Yeah, that would be great." Kagome smiled. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, my bad to never tell you my name. My name is Yuri."

"Yuri?" Kagome asked remembering her old high school friend with that name.

"Yes, and you were Kagome right?"

"Yes, that's my name." Kagome laughed.

They followed Sesshomaru into the woods where they had their camp ground already set. Yuri looked at Kagome, "The one thing about Sesshomaru- he can't stay at one place for too long or he goes stir crazy. So we have to keep traveling with him making new camps every month or so."

"What do you do when it rains?"

Yuri started a fire before the night got too cold. "There is a cave not to far from here. We always make sure we know where the caves are before we camp. We tried living in one of those but he just can't stand sitting in an enclosed space, it is pretty funny to watch though."

Sesshomaru looked at her out of the side of his eyes.

"Can you get some firewood?" Yuri asked knowing he would go.

"You have plenty"

"No, I need more." Yuri smiled at him showing her teeth.

"Fine." He said getting up, she was the only one who could give him orders and he would listen.

"Masa and Nashi take Yasha and go play. Dinner will be ready later. I will call you when it is time."

"Yes mama." Nashi said as she and Masa grabbed Yasha's hands and pulled him into the woods.

Yuri laughed at the two, "They love having a chance to have someone to play with."

"I can see that." Kagome smiled glad to see Yasha have friends.

"Come with me, I have to go get some vegetables and herbs." Yuri said glad to have a friend accompany her.

"Yes of course." Kagome said as she got up. Shiho started to get up before Kagome stopped her, "Stay here Shiho, I will be right back. Watch the fire."

The dog let out a whine as she lay back down.

"So well behaved." Yuri said smiling.

"Yes she is really well behaved." Kagome followed Yuri off into the woods to gather the supplies.

Shiho lay on the ground near the fire with her eyes closed enjoying the heat from the flames. She didn't know how long she was there before she heard some wood hit the ground. She looked up to see Sesshomaru sit near a tree leaning his back against it. He seemed to glare at her as she put her head back down and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru spoke first, "So you are now a lowlife dog?"

Shiho looked up at him acting confused.

"Don't try that game with me. You may be able to not let anyone else know but I can tell."

Shiho let out an irritated noise as she put her head back down.

"None the less you came back as a female."

Finally Shiho started barking at him.

"I see so there is also a male human for you. How fitting."

Shiho let off a few more barks.

"I would never die therefore I would never be brought back as a degraded dog."

Kagome walked into the camp with a basket of food, "Yeah, actually your dog is very egotistical. It won several competitions and everything." Kagome said as she sat next to Shiho and pat her head. "She told me who she really was but we both opted not to tell Yasha. He doesn't even know about this place that well." Kagome said as Shiho leaned into Kagome's hand where Kagome was scratching.

Yuri came into the camp trying to suppress laughter at Kagome's comment.

"So don't tell Yasha, we will decide when he should know." Kagome said.

"Very well." He whispered. "But shouldn't that be soon? Shouldn't he have a time to be able to talk to his father?"

"We will decide when the best time is." Kagome said. Everyone paused when they heard a jingling of Shiho's collar. They looked to see Shiho scratching underneath her neck with her back paw as the collar went up and down. She stayed like that for a minute or so before looking up at everyone watching her. "I am telling you, you act too much like a dog." Kagome told Shiho again.

"I admit she is right." Sesshomaru said nodding.

Shiho let out a gruff as she lied down in a hugh. Act too much like a dog? Ridiculous.

_**Another chapter down!**_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews so far! No questions to answer and everyone loves it! I am so happy! *tears***_

_**Please review and like always any questions don't hesitate to ask. I will answer anything confusing! Love you all!**_


	21. A Brotherly Talk

The night wore on as the kids went to bed, then Kagome and Yuri who became quick friends went to sleep near the fire. Shiho was lying down next to Kagome's head as Sesshomaru got up to walk off.

After a few minutes Shiho noticed that he wasn't around as she lifted her head. Shiho got up slowly and quietly making sure she didn't wake anyone up. She walked off to find Sesshomaru, wherever he was.

Sesshomaru sat up on a hill that over looked the still village. The moon was high in the air as the smokes from the fires inside the huts started to seep out of the ones of certain people who stayed up late. He had a small bit of sake with him as he sat on the hill.

Sesshomaru downed another gulp of it as he heard a bark.

Sesshomaru looked to see the white dog he grew to know as his younger brother come prancing over to him. "I know it doesn't affect me."

Shiho let out a few yaps.

"I am doing this because it still tastes good." He told the dog. "Would you like some?" he asked holding out the jug. Shiho shook her head, "I figured I would ask." He whispered as he took another sip.

Shiho let out a few yips.

"Yes, I know I didn't treat you with the best of respect." Sesshomaru gulped down another bit of sake. "You died before I could talk to you."

Shiho looked at Sesshomaru with her head cocked to the side.

"I was going to talk to you- to tell you…" Sesshomaru took in another gulp of his drink before he put his head in his hand. "I can't believe she made me promise that I will tell you this next time I see you…"

Shiho cocked her head to the side again.

He closed his eyes trying to get the exact line Yuri made him memorize before they found out that his brother died, "Inuyasha, I am sorry for how I treat you."

Shiho let out a few barks.

"Way you treated me? You were fine; you were doing what you had to in order to defend yourself. I was the bastard who kept trying to kill you; however, when it came down to it I don't think I could have killed you. I believe I merely came after you out of boredom."

Shiho let out a few sounds.

Sesshomaru shook his head while smiling, "True, I guess technically you were the bastard not me if you want to actually look at parents. You know my mother made me promise that I would never be like father. She said that she never wants me to find another girl at any time other than the woman I marry. At the time I said sure but then I realized if he never did that then you would never be my little brother. I would never know you as I do right now. I probably wouldn't have found a human to be with. I also wanted to let you know that I didn't try and kill you because I hated you; it is only because I was afraid you would become stronger than me. I had to make sure you were afraid of me so that I knew you wouldn't try and attack me when I was not ready. You were so strong when you were little and I didn't want you to become stronger than me."

Shiho let out a few sounds that sound almost like a laugh.

"It's true. When you were younger and I was teaching you how to fight you picked up so quickly. I decided that if I kept going the way I did, then you would become stronger than me. I did the only thing I could think of, I wasn't going to try and kill you but I wasn't going to try and teach you so easily. I would teach you through action. You would see how I fought you and then you could learn how to fight."

Shiho stared at him, this seemed so heartfelt. This wasn't the Sesshomaru she remembered. She barked at him.

Sesshomaru laughed, "Yeah, I am starting to think this stuff effects me too." He said holding up the sake as he took another sip. "You should get to bed before the sun shines through."

Shiho barked at him.

"Yes, I forgive you too."

Shiho looked around to make sure no one was around as she sniffed the air to make sure there was no one off in the distance before going up to Sesshomaru and nuzzling up to him.

Sesshomaru was stunned at first before putting his arm around Shiho and patting the back of the dog.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes before both broke out of it at the same point looking different directions.

"This never gets spoken about again to anyone and I will keep treating you as I have been." Sesshomaru told the dog.

Shiho barked at that shaking her tale.

"Go back to your family now; I will be there soon myself." He said as Shiho barked and ran off to get to her family. Shiho stopped at the edge of the forest looking back at the man that she once called brother. She hoped that one day she might be able to have another moment like this- he seemed to have grown a lot. She then turned around and left the area, she had to get to Yasha before the sun came up and they woke up. Yasha would get scared if she wasn't around when they woke up.

Shiho walked into the camp as the sun started to rise. She lay next to Kagome but as soon as she closed her eyes Kagome started to stir and then pet the dog's back. Shiho looked at Kagome, "How did you sleep?" she asked the dog.

Shiho nuzzled her head into Kagome.

"I slept well too." She whispered as she yawned. "Want to go for a walk before Yasha gets up?"

Shiho jumped up ready to walk with her, no matter how tired she was.

Shiho and Kagome were walking through the woods as the sun rose. They knew they couldn't talk to each other so they were both quiet as they enjoyed the serene sounds of the woods.

Kagome looked down at Shiho, "So, we have a little more than three weeks here before we go back to the future."

Shiho nodded.

"We have only been here for a few days and it feels like we never left."

Shiho let out a content noise.

Kagome smiled as they kept walking down the path.

Shiho then let out a growl as she put her nose up in the air.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

Shiho let out another growl as she veered off the path to find the person behind this scent.

"Shiho where are you going?" Kagome asked following the dog.

Shiho started to run as her growls intensified. Kagome couldn't think of who it could be. Shiho was used to Sesshomaru now and Koga always came to find her- Inuyasha never went to find Koga. Kagome ran after the dog as she heard the dog start to bark.

Shiho knew this scent, even after five hundred years, she knew this scent better than any other scent. The one scent that ruined her life as a hanyou five hundred years ago. She finally saw the man behind the smell. She growled as she picked up speed and jumped into the air making her front paws hit the man's shoulders as the man fell on his back. Shiho had all her paws on the ground now as she put her teeth around his neck as she growled at the man.

"Get off you stupid animal." The man said as he tried to pick the dog up. Shiho just put her jaw tighter around his neck. All she wanted to do was kill this man for everything he put everyone through.

Kagome ran through the woods until she found Shiho standing over a man who looked to be quite old, but no matter how old he was, Kagome knew this man from anywhere. This was the man who captured both her and Inuyasha. He was the reason for the way their lives turned.

"Oh, is this your animal? Can you get it off?" the man asked almost pleadingly.

Kagome glared at the man, "You don't remember me?" She questioned.

"Why would I?" the man yelled as he stayed still as Shiho growled.

Kagome bent down to the man's face, "You caught me and a half demon over fourteen years ago. You sold us to a rich lord." Kagome spat out.

"I can't remember who I sold, people came in and out." He yelled at her. "Now get your animal up."

Kagome started to feel tears come to her eyes at that, she started to yell, "You are the reason for the scars that follow me no matter where I go…the nightmares I have of that dreadful place."

"Look you wench, I don't do that anymore, and I stopped it seven years ago. Ever since then I haven't done it. Now get your animal off of me."

"What happened to the girl that was with you?" Kagome asked the man, ignoring his plea.

"How am I supposed to remember which girl you saw?"

"The one whose family you killed."

"Naomi?" the man asked getting upset with the fact that Shiho still had her teeth around his neck.

"Yes." Kagome figured that was the one Inuyasha told her about on their lonely nights in the castle.

"She died seven years ago by a demon. It was too strong for us. It killed her and ate a few of my fingers." Kagome then noticed the few fingers missing on each hand.

"Then you stopped your horrible scheme?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes, I don't catch people anymore." The man spat, "Now let me up."

Shiho growled at the man as she watched Kagome to see what she would want to do.

Kagome was so upset, she had tears forming. Naomi was so sweet, she didn't deserve to die, but this man did. She kicked the man right in the stomach before looking at Shiho, "Shiho do what you want with him." she said as she walked off. She couldn't watch but she knew Inuyasha would do the right thing.

Shiho was debating on what she should do. She could end him here or let him go free, "No please. I promise I will never do anything like that again." He pleaded as tears came into his eyes.

Shiho started to loosen her grip around his neck before she heard a noise in a bush. She looked up to see Yasha walking her way. She didn't want Yasha to witness her killing someone. Shiho got up and started to walk away from the man to go get Yasha and get out of here.

The man got up slowly repeating, "Thank you, thank you." as soon as Shiho's back was turned he grabbed a knife from his boot he was wearing as he started to walk behind Shiho. He grabbed Shiho by the scruff as Shiho tried to pull away.

Yasha came out to see Shiho being held by someone with a knife in his hands. "Shiho no." he yelled.

The man looked at Yasha and smiled, "First I will kill you, and then that boy over there will be dead."

Shiho stopped struggling to see the man glaring at her. She couldn't' take it, the fact that someone would threaten Yasha. No one threatened Yasha.

Shiho pulled out of his grasp in one motion as she went for the arm with the knife. She sunk her teeth into his upper arm as she started to shake back and forth. She felt the blood pouring into her mouth as she kept biting his arm and ripping new wounds into it. She was doing this for Kagome, for Naomi, and everyone else whose lives were ruined by this man. She kept going, nothing could make her stop.

At least she thought that until she felt herself get picked up by the scruff as she kept holding onto the man's arm as she growled and shook. She felt a hand hit her muzzle as she dropped the man's arm allowing him to grab his wounded arm.

Shiho was about to turn and bite whoever grabbed her from behind before she realized it was Sesshomaru. Shiho growled as she struggled to get from his grasp.

"Look what you did out of anger." Sesshomaru said scolding the dog. Shiho looked to see the man holding the bleeding arm as muscle was hanging from the arm. She saw the arm seem to go limp as he tried to hold the arm.

"Thank you sir." The man said bowing to him, "Thank you so much."

Sesshomaru stared at him, "I am not doing this for you, I see the knife you were going to stab this animal. You are not innocent. Now get out. Never hold a knife again or I will allow this animal to end your pathetic life next time." He said as the man jumped to his feet and ran away as blood dripped behind him.

Shiho growled trying to be released from Sesshomaru's grasp. Sesshomaru held on tighter. "Your son came to get me, he told me what happened. I am very upset to see that you decided to try and kill that man with your son watching. I made him stay back at the camp so that he couldn't witness anymore."

Shiho barked at him.

"I don't care what he did. You tried to kill him in front of your son. Look at yourself; you degraded yourself over something that happened way to long ago. You now look filthy."

Shiho realized the blood dripping from her jaws. She looked at her paws which were a mixture of dirt and blood. Her tail that was curled under her from still being held by the scruff also had some red on it. She whimpered as Sesshomaru walked off still holding the dog by the scruff- not allowing the dog's feet to touch the ground.

"Get washed up." He yelled throwing the dog into a pond.

Shiho fell in as she made her way back to shore growling at Sesshomaru.

"You disappoint me." He said as he knelt down to the dog holding a pink handkerchief that he got from his kimono. He dipped it into the water as he cleaned Shiho's face. Shiho looked at him in disbelief. "The pink is my girl's doing." He said as if he could read what Shiho was thinking.

Shiho allowed him to clean her face with it before she worked on the rest of her body, making sure she was white again and not red spotted.

"Do you feel any better after hurting that man? Did you get anything accomplished?"

Shiho whimpered knowing the answer. She didn't do anything by hurting him. She just felt terrible now. The man did say he wasn't doing that anymore, so it wasn't like she even taught him a lesson.

"That's what I thought." Sesshomaru said. "Think before you act, not only that but it isn't like you are half demon now. You can't kill someone if you are extremely hurt."

Shiho never thought she would see a time when Sesshomaru would give her real brotherly advice. Shiho whimpered as she put her head down.

"Don't worry about it now. Come with me- your son is worried."

Shiho followed behind Sesshomaru with her tail hung low. She looked back into the tree line hoping the man was okay. She let out a sigh as she followed behind Sesshomaru hoping to be able to control her temper.

_**Soooo, another chapter bites the dust. I don't think I did it in here but there will be times when I have certain characters say he about Shiho rather than she. Please don't get confused- as long as the character is speaking in quotations- they mean to say it! Just watch, only the characters who know about Shiho will do it!! It is NOT a mistake.**_

_**I know this chapter is early but I wanted to put it out early because you guys are so great and I made it past fifty reviews a while back! There had to be a way to thank my loyal reviewers so I decided to make the chapter come out earlier! By now- I used to expect over a hundred reviews but a lot of people left Inuyasha fics when the manga was done…which I kinda did too- I only write- I rarely read them anymore.**_

_**Thanks for your reviews and please keep reviewing! **_


	22. The Whole Truth

Shiho walked back into the camp behind Sesshomaru. She looked around to see Yasha eating with Sesshomaru's girls. Yasha looked up at Shiho before going back to eating as if he were trying to ignore her. Shiho went up to him and nuzzled her muzzle into Yasha's arm that was holding the chopsticks as a way to say sorry.

"Shiho stop it." Yasha said pushing his arm away.

Shiho whimpered as she lay next to him staring at him with wide eyes.

"Mom, can you make Shiho leave me alone?" Yasha whined not looking from his food.

Kagome looked up from her food, "Shiho come over here- I saved some food for you too."

Shiho got up as she went over to Kagome. She picked the bowl up with her mouth and walked over to Yasha with it. She lay next to him eating a small bit and looking up at him.

Yasha sighed as he refused to look at the dog. Everyone was in silence as they felt the tension coming between the two. That was until Yasha smacked the side of his neck yelling, "Owe."

Everyone looked at Yasha who was looking in his hands. Sure enough there sat the pest that followed Inuyasha around several years ago…at least when it was safe to do so.

"That's an odd type of bug." Yasha whispered as he wiped it on the grass.

Shiho got up and walked where the little pest was wiped as it jumped on the tip of her muzzle.

"So Sesshomaru wasn't joking around. Master Inuyasha's son did return." It said looking at Yasha as Shiho looked at her snout cross eyed.

"Who are you?" Yasha asked as everyone crowd around the animal. That was except Sesshomaru.

"Sorry to not introduce myself." He said as he cleared his throat. "I am Myoga the flea. I followed your father, master Inuyasha, no matter where he went."

"No matter where he went huh?" Kagome asked.

"Ah, Lady Kagome, it has been a long time since I have seen you." He said bowing.

"Yeah it has been a while. Still running away from trouble?" she asked, obviously not amused.

"Actually, I will let you know that I have been getting a lot better when trouble is around. I only run when it is life threatening."

"Which is how often?" Kagome asked.

The flea was silent, "Not too often."

Kagome let out a chuckle.

"Master Inuyasha said to make sure you were safe when he was gone but when I came around, you were already gone through the well." He told Kagome. "Such a terrible night, so much fire and carnage." He said remembering when he came by the next day.

"I would rather not remember that night." Kagome whispered going back to her bowl of food.

"Yes, I would assume so. I only saw the aftermath; I can not imagine how it was to be in that castle while it burnt. You were so lucky to make it out alive."

"Castle?" Yasha whispered, "The burning castle from the stories you told me? That really happened?" he asked his mother.

Kagome looked stunned, how did he piece it so easily? She had to tell him the truth. Now that they were in the feudal era, everything was going to come out whether she wanted it or not. Yasha knew the truth, but he only knew them as stories not something that could really happen.

Kagome sighed, "Yasha, come with me, let me tell you the truth. The whole truth." Kagome whispered as she grabbed Yasha's hand. She looked at everyone who was bewildered. "Please do not follow, I would like to talk to him alone." She said before she walked off, to the sacred tree.

Shiho scraped Myoga off her snout with her paw before running after the two.

"What truth?" Yasha asked as they stood in front of the sacred tree.

"Yasha, I didn't always go to school and do well. Your father wasn't just killed because he tried to save us. We met on bad terms when we first met. You see your father and I met at this very tree." Kagome said as she looked at the sacred tree. "See where the scar is? That was where he was pinned to it for fifty years. He stayed there looking peaceful. I fell through the well and when I came to this side, I saw him pinned right up there. When he first came too, we were always fighting. We were both kids." Kagome laughed at her memories.

"I remember that story. The two met because of a centipede." Yasha said, remembering how all her stories seemed so real- as if she experienced everything first hand.

Shiho sniffed around the tree. She then sat next to Kagome rubbing her head on Kagome's legs.

"I broke the sacred jewel on accident." Kagome held out the jewel that she used to come over. "I broke it and thus started our journey. On our way around feudal Japan, we met a kitsune named Shippo, a demon slayer named Sango, and a monk named Miroku. We quickly became fast friends. Inuyasha was the one that brought us together. If it weren't for him, then we would have never met."

"She followed him around no matter where he went." Yasha whispered straight from one of Kagome's stories.

"Yeah, I did." Kagome whispered. "Well you see Yasha, this jewel that I hold in my hands, can be used for good and evil. Many demons wanted it so that they could do evil things. That was how a demon named Naraku was born; he did cruel things to anyone who had any ties to the jewel. Our mission turned from getting the sacred jewel shards to destroying Naraku."

"Just like the story you used to tell me. I remember them all. Then that fateful night." Yasha whispered remember the next part of the story.

"Yes, on one journey, we decided to take a rest for the night. That was when your father and I were captured. At the time we didn't announce our love to each other. It was still a secret. We were brought to a place where they chose to sell us as if we were animals to anyone who would buy us."

Yasha nodded.

Shiho seem to recall the times. She took a deep breath and then released it.

"I was taken away to live with a guy, that man and I were in a forced marriage. It took me several months but I finally found your father." Shiho let out a bark. "Or your father found me. We were going to leave there as soon as we could but some things came up and we were separated again." Kagome sighed.

Shiho let out a whine as she lay down crossing her paws and putting her head down on them.

"Your dad came to get me on the day you were born. The only problem was the person who I was forced to be with didn't like that you…well looked like your father. He tried to kill us until your dad stepped in. What happened after that I don't know? I was forced to leave the building. I never saw your father alive after that." Kagome whispered looking at the dog that seemed very mournful at the time. "Maybe one day we can piece everything together." Kagome whispered.

"And that whole thing is the truth? There wasn't a lie in there?" Yasha asked staring at Shiho.

"No, everything was true. You are old enough to know the truth now." Kagome whispered. "Can you give Shiho and me some time alone?" she asked the child.

"Sure I will go back to the others." He said as he walked off still thinking of what Kagome just told him.

Kagome looked over into the trees as Shiho barked. "Come on out." Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru came from behind the trees. "I never heard the story." Sesshomaru told them.

Shiho barked at him.

"Yes, now I have." He said to the dog

"So you can understand him…I mean her right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes that is right."

"Can you interpret for me then? I need to know what happened after I left."

Sesshomaru looked down at the dog as she began to bark. "He says that nothing happened after you left. He says that he was able to kill the man and then on his way out, he had a piece of burning wood fall on him. He says he doesn't want you to worry though because he died from the smoke before he was burned so he didn't feel too much from it. He was just glad to you know you were alive."

Kagome smiled as a tear came to her eye.

"However." Sesshomaru continued as the dog barked. "It seems he is upset with how you took care of his son. He is very mad that you kept his son's whole past a secret and wants you to know that he was very upset that you did it. He never wanted you to lie to his son." when the dog was done Sesshomaru looked down at the dog, "That seemed harsh even coming from me." He told her.

The dog barked back.

"I understand how you felt but you have to understand how…" they both stopped their argument when Kagome ran off crying. "Told you." Sesshomaru said whispered.

Shiho started to run after Kagome before looking back at Sesshomaru letting out a yelp.

"I won't come with you…I don't care if I can translate."

Shiho barked again.

"You will figure something out." He said as he walked away.

Shiho ran into the woods to find Kagome. Shiho sniffed around as she ran through the woods. She finally found Kagome sitting against a tree with her knees up to her chest. Shiho came up and put a wet nose on Kagome's arm.

"Go away." Kagome whispered. "I tried to do the right thing for our son and I just get yelled at by you. And don't say you didn't yell at me because if you were your normal self, you would have yelled at me."

Shiho licked Kagome as she let out a few sounds.

"No, don't try and comfort me now." Kagome said moving her back at the dog. "I don't even know what you are saying but I don't care."

Shiho jumped on Kagome making her topple over.

"No, Inuyasha stop."

Shiho let out a yip from the name she had yet to be called again, coming from Kagome's mouth. She jumped at Kagome again.

"Stop." Kagome said again as Shiho finally toppled her over. Kagome finally let out a laugh as the dog lapped her face. "I liked you better as a hanyo, you weren't so slobbery." Kagome said laughing as she pushed the dog off her.

Shiho nuzzled against her leg.

"I know Hai is your other half but I just don't know if we really were meant for each other." Kagome whispered petting the dog. Shiho then pulled at Kagome's shirt, making a small rip and tore some of the fabric from the bottom. She ran ahead of Kagome as Kagome ran behind her yelling, "Get back here, that's not funny."

Shiho was hopping ahead as she made sure Kagome was running with her. They were both having fun as Shiho played keep away from Kagome. Shiho didn't want to go back to the group yet as she made a different turn to go where she meant to take Kagome five hundred years ago.

"Where are you going now?" Kagome asked seeing her veer off.

Shiho was prancing along as she kept out of reach of Kagome. They finally made it to a hill that over looked the whole village.

Kagome let out a gasp in surprise. "How did you know about up here?" she asked as the dog just looked at her. "Sorry, I guess you would know this place better than I do." Kagome whispered as she sat on the top of the hill.

Shiho lay down next to her.

"I wish some things could have been different. I mean if your human self could remember everything like you do it would make everything easier."

Shiho watched as the people in the village started their chores in the village.

"I missed you for so long. I didn't think that you would be brought back as a dog or at least a female dog. I remember being told by Kaede that there is only a reincarnation if the person had left over business." Kagome started to scratch behind Shiho's ears as she leaned into Kagome hand. "I just don't know what you had to do. Or Koga or Sesshomaru. You said they were reincarnated as dogs but for what reason?"

Shiho put out her neck as Kagome started to pet under her chin until Shiho rolled over showing her belly to Kagome. Kagome smiled as she started to scratch Shiho's belly.

"I see you found your soft spot while being a dog." Kagome smiled while laughing at the dogs reactions. "I just want to know what you have left to do. If you left with no regrets then why did you come back?"

Shiho rolled back over and looked up at Kagome with a solemn look. She never thought of the reason why she was back here. She went through several lives as a dog, always finding her human self to watch him carefully but when she saw Kagome at the pound. When Kagome was looking for a dog. She knew she had to get her attention, she knew that she had to be with Kagome again. It was an instinct that she couldn't get rid of even when she wasn't a hanyo anymore. Nor did she wonder why she was brought back as a girl the same time that Kagome found her. All the other times, she was a male and then this one time, she was a female. What luck?

Shiho let out a whimper as she came closer to Kagome. Kagome smiled as she looked back at the sky as a shooting star went by. "A shooting star in the day time! Make a wish." Kagome yelled closing her eyes.

When Kagome opened her eyes, she looked down to see Shiho's eyes still closed. She smiled as the dog seemed to be thinking hard. When the dog reopened them, she acted like herself again.

"What did you wish for?" Kagome asked.

Shiho barked at her.

"I know you aren't supposed to tell people." Kagome laughed, she didn't know what Shiho was saying but that didn't matter when you are joking and no one was around. "You want to know what I wished for?" she asked. "I wished that, if there was a chance that you could be brought back as a hanyou in this time again. That it could happen." Kagome said petting the dogs head. "Imagine if we could be like old times without the yelling. Actually I liked the yelling." Kagome laughed.

_**Sorry that it took me an extra two days to get this out. I try to get one chapter out every Monday but I started volunteering at a place every Mondays so I may start putting my chapters up on Tuesdays. FYI- I didn't like this chapter to much so I wont be upset if you didn't like it either**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers! And Please Review!**_


	23. Learning the Hard Way

It had been a week since Kagome told Yasha about her past. She and Yasha had grown a lot closer since then as Yasha would once in a while ask a different question about her past and Kagome would answer truthfully.

Yasha was back to playing with Shiho on a daily basis. Shiho still wasn't happy that Yasha didn't know who she was but she guessed there would be plenty of time later for that.

Kagome sat with Shiho in the distance watching Yasha train. Yasha was getting a lot better at dodging throughout the week. He was taught one attack that he could do with his claws.

"Keep your eye on your foe not his weapon." Sesshomaru yelled as he started having his whip out and started to aim at Yasha. He knew how to make it only sting instead of hurt the kid and besides Kagome had made the fire rat smaller so that her son could wear it. There was no way he could hurt the child without trying. "If you watch your foe instead of his weapon, you will learn where the weapon will go before they do. The weapon is an extension of ones arm."

It had been a week now and Yasha was improving miraculously. They watched as he seemed to maneuver around Sesshomaru easily, which was obviously thanks to his father. Shiho watched as Yasha jumped through the trees and Sesshomaru seemed to pin point exactly where he was. She knew he was going very easy on the kid for now.

Yasha stopped moving once Sesshomaru stopped attacking. "How did I do?" he asked out of breath.

Sesshomaru quickly whipped the kid making him fall back, "You need to learn to never trust your foe."

Yasha sighed, he was still a kid and he tend to forget these simple moves and rules.

"When can I use the sword? I want to learn!" Yasha asked.

"To use a weapon, you must first master yourself."

"Master myself?" he asked rather upset at how his uncle always used such odd terms.

"You will know when the time comes what I mean. Today will be cut short; I am tired of teaching you." Sesshomaru said before walking off leaving them there. He turned around to say, "Any upcoming training will be postponed until further instruction. However, keep up on your own training. Make sure you practice every day." He said as he left.

"That was a quick goodbye." Yasha said as he walked off.

Shiho had seen this when she was a hanyo back when she was known as Inuyasha. Sesshomaru walked off saying this. He would disappear for a few days and then come back and ambush, just to see what you remember and make sure you have been training.

Kagome got up from her spot, "Well now that that's over, let's go back to the hut and start on dinner!"

"Really?" Yasha asked excited.

"Help me get the firewood I need and then you can come out and play with Shiho while I cook it." She trust Shiho to never let Yasha get hurt.

"Alright!" Yasha said as he ran to help her bring the firewood in.

Once the firewood was in the house and Kagome had the fire running Yasha ran for the door. "Come on Shiho come help me train." Yasha yelled before running into Sango who was walking into the hut with a basket of clothing.

Yasha fell back on the ground as the clothes flew around him, landing on Sango, Yasha, and Shiho. Kagome sighed.

"Sorry Mrs. Sango." Yasha said as he hastily picked up the clothes and threw them into her basket.

"That's alright, I should have knocked first." She said picking up the piece of clothing that was on Shiho. She made a disgusted look when she saw how much fur was on the clothe making Kagome laugh.

"Now, I'm leaving!" Yasha said happily as he ran out of the hut with Shiho following.

"Don't run out to far." Kagome yelled to the child.

"I know." He said as he ran into the woods with Shiho traveling behind.

"Wow, Yasha is doing very well with this era." Sango said as she sat down to fold some of her children's clothing while Kagome cooked. "I hope you don't mind me coming over. The kids are out for a few more hours and Miroku is out doing his job."

"I don't mind at all. Yasha loves knowing this is the type of place his father was at." Kagome smiled grabbing one of Sango's pieces of laundry to fold.

"Shiho seems to be shedding." Sango mentioned.

"Yes, that dog is always shedding non stop. The other day I went to get one of my kimonos and it was filled with Shiho's fur." The two girls laughed.

"Well I'm glad Kilala doesn't shed."

"Yeah, long fur doesn't do well."

After a brief silence Sango asked, "Does Yasha know about other villages and how they treat half demons?"

"No, but he wont be going out to those villages besides Inu…I mean Shiho is with him and will make sure he doesn't go anywhere near them."

Sango noticed her friend slipped up but didn't say anything about it as she nodded.

Yasha was out in the woods as he kept using his newest attack at Shiho. Shiho easily dodged out of the way of the inexperienced kid as she barked at him and he laughed. They lost track of direction as they made their way to the outskirts of a village. Shiho stopped her playful barking to stare at the village. Her tail fell down and ears went back as she whimpered and started to turn around.

"Hey Shiho what's up?" Yasha asked as he walked into the clearing to see the huts. "Wow another village." Yasha whispered. His ears perked up as he got an idea, "let's go see them Shiho."

Shiho whimpered pulling Yasha back as he tried to move forward.

"Shiho come on, don't do this to me." He said pulling against her until he got his clothing out of her mouth. Shiho barked at him. "Look we are just going to meet them. We aren't going to stay out past curfew."

Shiho let out another yelp.

Yasha looked down at the village as a few boys where pushing down a little girl. "Look they are beating that girl up." Yasha yelled as he ran down the hill to help the girl out. Shiho barked at the child to come back as she stayed at the top of the hill deciding it would be best to watch from a distance.

Shiho paced back and forth watching Yasha advance on the kids.

"Can't you ever help yourself?" One of the boys yelled.

"Crying for daddy again?" another boy yelled laughing. "Too bad both your parents are dead."

"Stop." Yasha yelled coming between the boys and the crying girl.

"Who's gunna make us?" the boys asked him.

"You shouldn't hurt a girl." Yasha yelled as he tried to look as menacing as he could, if that was even possible.

"Look at the ears." One of the boys whispered to another

"Yeah, I see them. Look your kind isn't welcomed here so I suggest you leave. My dad is the head villager and he knows a lot of really well known monks who won't hesitate to purify you." The kid said snottily.

"Good one!" one of the other boys said high-fiving his friend.

Yasha didn't know what he meant by his kind but ignored the warning, "Leave this girl alone." He yelled to them.

"Make me." One of the kids said pushing Yasha.

Yasha was about to punch the kid for pushing him when Shiho tackled the boy from the side. The boy land on his side as Shiho rolled past a few times before stopping herself. She got up quickly growling furiously as she snapped her jaw at them. She slowly made her way to the kid, crouched down so that she could be ready to jump up at him if need be.

"Demon!" They yelled as they ran back to the village.

Yasha ignore the boys looking back at the girl, "Are you okay?" Yasha asked the girl.

The girl stood up in shock, "You…you are a demon."

"What's wrong with that?" Yasha asked.

Shiho walked up next to him and pulled on his shirt to get him to move. She watched the villagers as they started to group so that the boys could tell them what happened.

"Get out of here; I don't want anything to do with you." The girl yelled as she ran away following the same path the boys ran.

Yasha was stunned to say the least, and then he started to hear yells from the village. People were screaming that a demon was attacking as Yasha stood there not knowing what to do. Shiho whimpered as she pulled Yasha's sleeve.

"Stop Shiho." Yasha told her.

"Get away demon." Several village men were surrounding the two.

Shiho tried to nudge Yasha from his frozen state of shock but he refused to move.

There were people in the crowd yelling, "Kill the demon" as Shiho was still trying to make Yasha move. Shiho growled at the men as she tried to make them stay away but they refused to listen. Finally the ropes came out and one lassoed Yasha. Yasha was finally taken out of his trance as he was thrown to the ground.

Shiho tried to bite at the rope before she was kicked in the stomach. Yasha kept trying to move out of the ropes to no avail. "Shiho go get mom." Yasha yelled frantically. "I don't think you can help alone."

Shiho yelped as she got pelted with stones. She ran into the woods. She didn't want to leave Yasha but she couldn't fight this crowd herself. She left Yasha with the hopes that he could take care of himself. She felt her paws bust open from the speed she was running as she ran over twigs and debris along the forest. She couldn't stop, Yasha depend on her right now.

She finally made it to the hut as she started to bark frantically. Kagome came outside as her eyes got huge from the blood dripping from Shiho's head and paws. "Sango, I need to borrow Kilala now." Kagome yelled at Sango.

Shiho kept barking, she couldn't stop.

Sango quickly let out a whistle for Kilala, "Let me come with you." Sango yelled as she ran inside. Kagome ran behind her to grab her own bow and arrow. Sango came out with her hirakotsu. "Come on I haven't used this baby in years." She smiled.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome whispered when Kilala came flying down from her bigger form, it never ceased to amaze Kagome how loyal that cat was to Sango. "Shiho show us the way." The two females jumped on Kilala. Kilala followed Shiho as Shiho booked into the woods, once again going as fast as her paws could take her.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes as they came to the village. Shiho went straight for the crowd as she twisted in between the crowd to get to Yasha. Yasha was in the middle of the crowd as he was getting kicked, yelled at, and even had rocks thrown at him. Before Kilala could land Kagome saw Shiho already in the middle barking at the men. One man decided to try and grab the dog by the neck as he put his arm to close to Yasha for Shiho's comfort. She turned at him and bit his arm as she thrashed back and forth leaving the arm torn wide open. She was definitely at her fiercest, even with rocks being pelted at her, she wasn't going to give in easily.

As soon as Kilala landed Kagome was off and running. Sango was right behind as Kilala went into her smaller form and ran through the crowd's legs much like Shiho. Once in the middle Kilala found herself going into her larger form so that she could help protect Yasha. Kilala stood over Yasha not allowing the crowd to come close to the kid. The men jumped back as Sango and Kagome pushed them out of the way to get to the child.

Kagome finally got to her son as Kilala got off the young child. Kagome picked up her half conscious son. "Oh hun." She whispered into his ear.

"Mom?" he asked opening his eyes. He was bleeding in several parts of his head and his arms and legs went limp as she picked him up. "I don't feel good." He whispered.

"Just sing our song."

"Mom, this isn't the time." He whispered as Sango hit a few men making them stand back.

Kagome kissed her son's head, "I want to live my life. The way you said I would…"

Yasha smiled at that, it was his and his mother's song as he mumbled it, "With courage as my light. Fighting for what's right."

Kagome had a tear come down her face as both Yasha and she whispered, "And I will fly on my father's wings. To places I have never been. There is so much I've never seen. And I can feel his heartbeat still." Yasha closed his eyes. "Sango we need to get him out of here and give him medical attention as soon as possible."

"Of course." Sango said as Kilala came up to Kagome. Both females jumped on quickly. Kilala flew into the air.

Kagome looked back to see Shiho start running after them before she was caught by the villagers.

"We need to get Shiho out of there." Kagome yelled to Sango while still holding her son.

"Shiho will be fine, she is a dog." Sango told her as she gave the sign for Kilala to go back home.

"No, you don't understand, I can't leave her like that. She is hurt. She will never make it back to the hut."

"We will come back for her."

"NO." Kagome yelled making Kilala stop and Sango look at her.

"What's with you and that dog?" Sango finally asked. "Ever since that dog showed up- it won't leave you or Yasha alone. She protects you as if she would give her life for you. She protects you as if she were Inuyasha."

Kagome looked stunned, was it that obvious? "Shiho is Inuyasha reincarnated. I left him once thinking I would come back to him and found him dead. I can't let that happen again." Kagome yelled.

Sango was shocked at the words, "Alright, I didn't know that." Sango said. She made a signal for Kilala to turn around.

"Thank you Sango." Kagome said smiling.

Before Kilala landed Kagome handed her son to Sango as she jumped off. "I will be right back." She yelled.

"Be safe." Sango told her friend.

Kagome ran to find Shiho being roped down. "Let her go." Kagome yelled pointing an arrow and firing it making all the ropes break and Shiho to look away from the purifying light. Kagome walked over to get Shiho and picked her up. "Dang you are heavy. I think you have to go on a diet" Kagome whispered. She ran with Shiho whispering to the dog, "bet you are glad I am better at firing my arrows now huh?" She didn't give the people time to go after her when she jumped on Kilala. Shiho's paws were bleeding the whole way back home as she tried her best to lick them clean while being held by Kagome.

Once home Kagome and Sango brought the two inside. They quickly went to work fixing and cleaning Yasha's cuts. The two decided to give a better check up when he woke up. They set him down and put a blanket over him. They then went to Shiho who was in a corner trying to clean her own cuts.

"Let me see them." Kagome said to the dog.

Shiho whimpered as she tried to take keep her paws to herself.

"Come on." Kagome said grabbing the dog's front paw.

Sango came over to see the dog. Her once white fur was now red all over. "I will get some clean water for her."

"Thanks Sango." Kagome whispered. Kagome had a cloth with her already as she wiped the paw that was in her hands. "You aren't a hanyo anymore; you can't go around getting hurt like this." She told the dog. Shiho let out a yelp as Kagome cleaned her paws, "Oh shut up, you should have kept him away from that village." Kagome said with tears falling, "You should have made him come back." She cleaned Shiho's paws even harder.

Shiho started whimpering and letting out loud repeated yelps as Kagome cleaned her paws roughly. Shiho tried to pull her paws back but Kagome just held them tighter.

Sango ran to her friend and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Kagome calm down, she or he did come back to get you when she realized she couldn't do it herself."

"Yeah, I know." Kagome said stopping when she realized what she was doing. She started to cry, "I just didn't want Yasha to know this side of humans."

"It was bound to happen here." Sango told her. "You know this era."

"Yeah, I should have known."

"Mom?" Yasha asked stirring.

Kagome jumped up and was at her son's side with in seconds. "Yes hun?" she asked petting his hair.

"I don't feel good." He whispered as he kept his eyes closed.

"Don't worry you will feel better." Kagome whispered smiling that her son was up.

Sango looked at a bandage on his arm, "Kagome this arm doesn't look too good. I think it may be broken. The bleeding hasn't stopped."

Kagome looked at it, "Yasha." She whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked looking over at her.

"I want you to close your eyes, and tell me when you feel a sharp pain from me touching your arm."

Yasha nodded as he looked over at shiho cleaning her paws.

"Do you feel anything?" Kagome asked touching his fingers.

"No pain." Yasha said still watching the dog.

Kagome slowly moved up the arm. She finally got to where she thought the break was.

Yasha screamed out in pain, "Why did you have to grab it so hard?" he yelled.

"I just gently touched it." Kagome whispered. She looked at Sango worriedly.

Sango already had her tea going that would make Yasha go to sleep and help him not feel any pain. "Take this Yasha." Sango said to the kid as he sipped it down.

Yasha started to feel tired as he closed his eyes his last words before he fell asleep were, "Take care of Shiho."

Kagome sighed, "I am going to take him to my time. I think he will get better care over there." She whispered.

"Are you sure? Inuyasha had a broken arm once; it was healed within a day, remember?"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't want to take that risk. Yasha isn't half and half like his father. He is more human than demon."

"I understand." Sango said as Kagome picked her child up.

Shiho started to stand.

Kagome stopped her, "No Shiho, stay here. It would take too much time for you to come with us through the well. Plus your paws aren't healed."

Shiho nodded as she lay back down. Her feet hurt a lot anyways.

Kagome looked at Sango, "Please don't tell anyone about Shiho, including Miroku."

"I promise." Sango said.

Kagome smiled and slipped out, hoping she could get the right help for her son in time.

_**Another chapter down! Yay! And this time I left it on a little more suspense… I was going to cliff hang it when Shiho was running but I don't like small chapters ;) **_

_**I don't know how I did with the small action part, I try to do my best on those parts. **_

_**The rest of the story is going to go by a little fast now; unfortunately we are getting to the end. However if there is something I haven't put in here that you wanted to see, whether it be a random funny scene or some character from the anime that I may have missed, let me know! I may put it in here.**_

_**Thanks to those who review and please keep reviewing! **_


	24. Never Give up

Sango sat in the small hut after Kagome ran out with her son. Shiho started to lick her paws to get them clean.

"So." Sango started.

Shiho looked up at her.

"You're Inuyasha?" She whispered.

Shiho nodded.

"You don't look like Inuyasha, do you remember everything?" Sango grabbed the cloth Kagome was using to clean Shiho's paws.

Shiho cocked her head to the side.

"Do you like being called Shiho or Inuyasha?" Sango went up to the dog as she slowly cleaned the dog's paws.

Shiho looked at her some more, how was she suppose to answer that.

"I guess your name is still Shiho seeing as that's what Kagome calls you."

Shiho nodded.

"You came back as a girl?"

Shiho let out a grunt.

"That's just weird." She whispered while laughing as she bandaged the last of the paws. "Well if you get bored while they are gone, come on over to my place. The kids love you." She said laughing remembering how much Inuyasha never liked kids.

Shiho took in a deep breath; this was going to be a long few days.

Kagome ran into her house with Yasha draped over her shoulder. Kagome was glad he was still passed out. Her mom came to intercept her at the door. She quickly ran past her mom yelling, "I can't talk, I need my keys and license."

"Kagome wait." Her mother yelled as Kagome ran into the dining room.

Kagome stopped when she saw Hai sitting in her dining room sipping tea. "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked sensing the rush in her voice.

Kagome stammered over her words as her mom caught up with her. "I was trying to tell you Hai's been coming over every day for the past week at three to see if you were home." She said to her daughter.

She thought she lost Hai, she thought she scared him away with her feudal era stories. She never expected to see him again. "I uh."

"What happened to Yasha?" Hai asked worried for the child.

"I need to get him to the hospital- he has a broken arm." Kagome said running to get her keys.

"I will drive." Hai said grabbing her arm. "You shouldn't drive when you are in a rush."

Kagome nodded as she ran to the door, "I will explain when I get back." Kagome told her mother as she quickly ran down the shrine steps to Hai's car.

Hai jumped in as Kagome got into the passenger seat still holding her son close to her. Hai started to drive off as he quickly looked over at the distraught Kagome and passed out Yasha. "What happened?" Hai asked.

"I need you to lie for me." Kagome whispered with her chin resting on Yasha's head.

"What?" he yelled.

"Please, I need you to lie to the doctor for me."

"About what?"

"I just need you to say that you saw Yasha fall down the shrine steps. He was running to get up the stairs and he fell."

"First tell me what really happened."

"I can't" Kagome whispered with tears in her eyes.

Hai skid the car into a parking lot as cars zoomed by him honking there horns. He stopped in the parking lot and glared at Kagome. "Tell me what happened, where were you guys? What happened to your son? Why should I lie?"

She looked at him with her son still in her arms, "I can't say."

"You have to; does this have anything to do with the feudal era story?"

Kagome decided to tell him the truth, if she were going to get her son to the hospital soon, she had to tell him the truth. "Yes, it has to do with the feudal era." She whispered. "When I told you the story, Yasha was upset, I didn't tell him everything like I told you. He was upset so he ran to the well and jumped in. I found him with his uncle."

"He has an uncle?"

"Do you want me to tell you the story?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry."

"I found him with his uncle. He decided that he wanted to try living there like his father. I promised that we could for a month. It has been a week now."

"That still doesn't explain why your son is beaten up and why you want me to lie for you."

"He went to another village but I didn't tell him that other villages may not accept him like the one we are staying at does."

"So they beat him up."

"Yes, and if it weren't for Shiho who knows how bad it could have been."

Hai nodded as he put his car in drive and started his way to the hospital.

They rode the whole way in silence. He silently parked in the emergency parking spot Kagome whispered, "So you will help me lie right?"

Hai got out of the car saying nothing until he looked back, "Come on, we got to make this look convincible."

Kagome smiled and nodded as she got out of the car slamming the door. She ran into the building with her son in her arms as she reached the front desk. "My son…"

Before she could continue her lie Hai jumped in, "Her son was beat up by a few boys a little older than him. We would like to get him medical treatment. We have reason to believe they may have broken his arm." Kagome looked at Hai trying to figure out why he picked that lie. "I would also like to give a description of the boys and make sure they are found and arrested for such a thing."

The woman behind the desk called the doctor as several people walked out and grabbed the child and brought him out back.

The secretary came up to Kagome with papers, "Please fill all these out as we figure out how to go about healing your son." the woman said.

"Thanks." Kagome said as she grabbed the papers and a pen and sat down to fill out the papers.

Hai sat next to her.

"Why did you use that lie?" Kagome whispered as she filled out the paperwork so that the secretary wouldn't hear them.

"Think about it, if he got beaten up at that one village then there are going to be cuts and bruises that you won't be able to explain from a basic falling down a few stairs."

Kagome nodded, she didn't think of that. "Thanks Hai. What do we do when they have the cops come to ask us about what the kids looked like? I don't have a description to give them."

"Leave that to me." Hai winked. "I have a few kids that have been hanging around my restaurant anyways."

Kagome found it odd but she knew that he had his way around things and knew that he knew exactly what to say to get out of anything. Not to mention that if talking didn't work- he always had money. She knew neither her nor Yasha would ever have to talk to the cops.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later a police officer walked into the waiting room. He went straight to Kagome and Hai. "Hello, I was told that your son was found beaten up in a fight. I would like to talk to each one individually and get a description of each person involved."

Hai stood up, "Yes, can I please talk to you over there first? His mother is still upset."

The police officer walked to the other side of the waiting room as the two talked.

Kagome sighed. Just then a nurse came out, "Ms. Higarashi."

"Yes?" Kagome jumped up.

"Please come with us." The nurse said turning around to walk through the doors.

Kagome looked to see Hai and the police officer shake hands before the police officer seemed to start to walk away.

"Your son has awakened. He has been asking for you. He is right in here." The nurse said opening a door so that Kagome may go in.

Kagome walked in seeing her son hooked up to several machines. "Mom!" he said happily.

"Hey Yasha, how are you feeling?" Kagome wiped the hair from his face.

Yasha smiled, "Much better."

The doctor walked in as he looked at his paperwork. "Hello Ms. Higarashi, Yasha is doing a lot better. He gave us quite the scare."

"How did everything go?" Kagome asked holding her sons hand.

"Your son has a few bruises on him. It seems like the kids that beat him up used sticks and rocks. I have a worry about the bruises that look like a rope burn. Would you know why that is?"

Kagome nodded, "they had put ropes around him to keep him still." She decided she couldn't go against that.

"I see. Alright, he has two broken ribs and his right arm looked like it was broken but it is just sprained now. I must say looking back at your son's medical records- he heals fast. We are having him keep his arm in a sling for a few weeks so that it can relax and heal. The left knee is badly bruised so stay off that for a few days." He looked through his notes. "I think that is it. Any questions?"

"That will be it." Kagome smiled.

"Then you are free to go." The doctor got up from his seat.

"Thank you for your time." Kagome shook the man's hand.

Shiho was bored while waiting for Kagome and Yasha to come back from the future. Shiho paced in front of the well for a day until Kagome came back to tell her that Yasha would be fine. Then it just became a waiting game for Yasha's wounds to heal, mainly his knee.

Shiho had a choice to go back but she decided not to- it was hard climbing up the well to begin with to get to this side.

Shiho walked through the woods looking for something- anything to do. She found her fun in an innocent rabbit that was nibbling on some grass. She bent down to the ground as she stared down the little rabbit that was unaware of its future. She went back on her haunches about to spring when a little girl screamed off in the distance. Shiho looked up to see the rabbit run as another scream broke through the otherwise silent woods.

Shiho ran to the scream- glad that there was finally some type of action going on. She stopped behind a tree to see what was going on. A bear demon happened to find one of the village girls who were trying to run from it. Shiho knelt down waiting for when she had an opportune moment to strike- she wished she were still Inuyasha and all she had to do was swipe her sword at the animal. That seemed like so long ago.

Shiho crawled around with her head and tail hung low so that she didn't get the demon's attention as she went to the side. She was about to surprise the demon when her fur hit a branch making it snap off. The demon looked at Shiho growling as Shiho silently cursed the breeding that was done to make such long fur- when did they think that it would be a good idea?

Shiho then jumped in front of the bear demon as she slid in front of it putting herself between the young girl and demon. Shiho bared her teeth as her fur stood on ends.

The girl was taken aback by the dog jumping out between her and the demon. She stared at the ferocious looking two as they seemed to have there eyes locked. She took this as her chance to run before either could come after her.

When the girl started to run, the bear demon started to run after her as Shiho jumped at the demon making it lose its tracking on the villager and have to defend itself. Shiho refused to give in as the demon tried to get her off by pulling her then clawing on her back as she just dug her teeth further not knowing if she was even damaging the demon.

Finally the demon reached its mouth over and bit into Shiho's back right leg making her yelp in pain as the bear tossed her into the woods. Shiho tried to stand but found that her right leg refused to allow her to use it. She had blood all over her between her biting the demon and the demon biting her hind leg.

She put her ears back as the demon started to walk to her. She started to try and walk away. She stumbled as the bear got closer. Shiho then saw an army of some sort walking through the woods. She had to do something as she started to bark. Perhaps they would kill the demon and leave her alone.

She tried to walk more, still stumbling on herself as she barked watching the men as they kept riding on their horses away from her. She tried to howl then bark some more. Finally one of the men turned to see a white dog being chased by the demon.

Shiho barked again. Then the man seemed to call to his other friends. Finally they came to Shiho's rescue as they easily killed the bear demon. Shiho didn't stop for them to say anything to her. She had to get back to the village- back to Kagome. If anything happened to her- she wanted Kagome there.

"Boss should we go after the white dog?" One of the men said as they watched Shiho limp away.

The boss watched her, "No, it will die off in the woods." The boss said turning away. "No need to waist our time, lets go. I want to be back home by night fall."

Shiho whimpered each time she put pressure on her hind leg. She had to see them again; she had to stay alive for them. She saw the hut come into view as she passed out in the grass knowing she couldn't get any closer no matter how hard she tried. Kagome and Yasha weren't back yet but she figured that maybe it was a good thing- maybe they wouldn't want to see her beaten up. Or perhaps Kagome could help save her if she did come back soon.

Shiho closed her eyes, not knowing if she would open them to Kagome's face again.

_**I know two sad chapters in a row. I promise it all works out in the end! Please don't kill me! I got the fight scene somewhat from the movie Balto! I love that movie so much and I used to freak when they had that scene where Balto and Jenna had to fight the big bear. I want to see it again now that I am older!**_

_**Thanks to those who loved my last chapter and reviewed! **_

_**Please review and leave any comment you would like!**_


	25. Found

Kagome was coming back with Yasha three days later. He still had the sling on his arm but his knee was doing a lot better. Yasha was just given a new hand held video game with plenty of batteries to play while in the feudal era from his grandmother. "Grandma is awesome!" He said as he played the game.

"Just remember what we said."

"Yeah, yeah, only play it in the hut and don't show anyone." He said as he was pushing the buttons, lost in his game.

Kagome ruffled his hair as they went into the clearing. "Looks like Shiho was bored while we were gone." Kagome said laughing as they saw Shiho lying out in the sun.

Yasha looked up from his game. "She looks pretty tired."

"Why don't you put the game away for now and go play with Shiho?" Kagome asked as she reached for the game.

Yasha looked down at the game he was playing then hand it to his mom, "Save it before turning it off. I will be back in a little to play some more."

Kagome laughed as she took the system, "Just go get Shiho." She whispered.

Yasha ran at Shiho as he yelled, "Shiho get up! We are back! Look at this awesome sling I have to wear!" He stopped right in front of her as he realized she didn't move when he called her. "Shiho?" he whispered as he pat her head.

Shiho opened her eyes to look up at Yasha then whimpered as she tried to stand. That's when Yasha realized her back leg looked very repulsive. The fur was mangled and dirty evidence that she was out in this grass for at least a day or two, it had red all mixed in showing that she was severely hurt.

"Mom." Yasha yelled as Shiho crashed back to the ground. "Mom, Shiho is hurt." Yasha yelled again as he watched Shiho struggle again.

Kagome came running to the dog's side, "Shiho?" she whispered as she looked the dog over. "Yasha, go get Sango- if she isn't there then get Miroku. Stay over at their hut and have whoever you see first come back alone." Kagome yelled as she struggled to pick Shiho up.

"But I want to be here for Shiho."

"Just do it." Kagome said. She didn't want Yasha to know that Shiho was his father, not yet. And not in this scenario.

Yasha obeyed as he ran off. Kagome walked into the hut they were given as she placed Shiho down.

"How long have you been like this?" she whispered as she looked at Shiho's right hip. It was obvious; the dog was fighting a demon when it happened. The gash was definitely when the demon bit her- that would explain her broken back right leg. "You better live." She whispered as she went to the other side of the hut to get the water they were saving to drink and some rags.

Miroku ran in within seconds later, "What's wrong? Yasha said you wanted me."

Kagome looked up at him teary eyed then went back to ringing the cloth of the water. "I need to save Shiho." She whispered, "I need someone's help."

"She must have been the one the village girl said saved her." Miroku whispered, "A village girl said that a white dog was able to fend off a demon before it attacked her."

Shiho let out a whimper as Kagome brushed the cloth over the big gash exposing a lot of the meat in the hip and making the wound bleed again. "Why didn't you come looking for her back then? How many white dogs are out there?" Kagome yelled.

"Sorry, white dogs aren't that uncommon. Definitely if it may be a demon. Think of Sesshomaru and even his father." Miroku told them.

"I need to save Shiho." She yelled before whispering, "I still have a chance."

Miroku looked down at the dog's cut. "There is a very slim chance she will make it." he whispered. He bent down to see the dog's hip before getting back up. "We can't do anything for her now. There is bone showing, she is going to be in too much pain."

"No, I didn't ask you to come here to tell me that, I had you come so that you can help me." Kagome whined out.

Miroku sighed, "Isn't your medicine in your time better? Why don't you take her over there?"

"No, the vet would want to put her down. I can't do it." Kagome said as she kept cleaning the cut- the blood wouldn't stop coming.

"Kagome, I really think you are prolonging the inevitable. I have never seen humans with this deep of a cut live." Miroku said sympathetically.

"No!" Kagome yelled. "Now please assist me, that's why I had you come over."

"You made Yasha stay at my hut. It is obvious; you know what the outcome will be." He whispered.

Kagome stopped cleaning the gash as she squeezed the cloth and started to cry. She then noticed Shiho's insistent whimpering.

"I can help put her out of her misery." Miroku said sympathetically.

"No she doesn't deserve that. She just wanted to protect the little girl." Kagome yelled throwing the rag down as she grabbed bandages.

"You are making her suffer." Miroku yelled back.

Kagome glared at him, "so I should just let her die? I should make him suffer for saving someone he didn't know? If I didn't go out there into those woods, he wouldn't have been captured- we would have never been captured. Then Shiho would have never died." Kagome yelled as she went to get something to help sew up the dog's leg.

Miroku went behind her and grabbed her arms making her turn to face him. Kagome went to rip her arms away as he held her tight and pushed her against the wall. "Are you doing this for the dog or Inuyasha?" he asked sternly in her face.

Kagome had tears pouring down her face as she turned her face to look away from Miroku.

Miroku shook her to get her attention before putting his hand around her cheeks so that she could look him in the eyes, "Answer me, are you prolonging this animal's suffering because of Inuyasha? Are you making this animal suffer because you feel bad for Inuyasha?"

Kagome broke down on the floor as Miroku let her go so that she would slide down. "It's not like that." She whispered.

"Then what is it like?" he asked sternly.

"Inuyasha…I mean Shiho- she is Inuyasha."

"What?" Miroku whispered kneeling down to her.

"Shiho is half of Inuyasha's reincarnation. She remembers me, he loves me. I can't let him die again. Not when he saved someone else. He is so selfless and all he ever gets is everything thrown against him. He risked his life for me; he risked his life for the little girl."

Miroku sighed and turned to see the dog in pain.

"Please help me make him feel better." Kagome whispered. "I don't care if he dies tonight but at least I can say I tried to help. I want to say I tried my best and didn't just leave him like last time."

Miroku nodded, "What can I do to help?"

Kagome smiled whipping a tear away, "Thank you."

"If it is true, she won't die from this. Inuyasha doesn't give up easily." He smiled as they went to work to save Shiho's life.

Seven hours later- it was dark and Miroku had left to go home not long ago. Kagome sat there petting the dog's head. "You have to make it." she whispered.

Yasha came running in. "How is she doing?" he yelled.

"Ssssh." Kagome whispered. "She is resting. You should do the same for the night." Kagome said as Yasha handed her a bowl.

"Sango said to bring this over to you. She said she knew you won't eat any other way."

Kagome smiled taking the bowl. "Thanks." She whispered as she put it next to her. "I will eat it later." She lied to her son so that he would feel better. She couldn't eat when she was this upset.

Yasha went to bed as Kagome stayed up until her body forced her to finally fall asleep.

Shiho awoke the next morning after a night of excruciating pain. She found her back right leg was completely bandaged and wrapped in a way so that she couldn't us it. She tried to get up but found it too difficult as she lay on the floor whimpering.

Kagome looked up from her sleepy form in the corner to see the dog awake. "I can't believe it!" she yelled as she came over to the struggling dog.

Shiho whimpered as she tried to stand again only to fall back down.

"I bet you want to go to the bathroom." Kagome whispered petting the dog. "I will help you get up." She whispered as she picked up the dog's back haunches. Shiho was able to put her front legs on the ground. She was now on the three decent legs.

Kagome let go of Shiho's back haunches allowing the dog to stand on her own. Shiho started to walk but as soon as she put one foot forward, she fell down in a slam onto the floor making the dog whimper.

Kagome thought about what she could do, "Hold on a second." She told the dog going to get her sheet. She came back and wrapped it around the dog's back side as she helped the dog stand again, this time she held onto the sheet that was tied around the dog's haunches. "Now try and walk."

Shiho moved her legs forward but when she felt like she was going to fall, Kagome held her using the sheet.

"It's working." She told the dog as they made there way outside like this.

It took Shiho at least ten minutes just to make it to the wood line. She stopped to do her business as Kagome maneuvered the sheet so that Shiho could go without the sheet being in the way.

Once she was done, Kagome smiled, "Let's go back." She whispered as she started to help the dog walk.

They were barely a few steps in when Sesshomaru came walking out of the woods. "What is going on?" he asked.

Kagome and Shiho both stopped to look at the demon.

"Shiho was attacked and badly injured; I am helping her use the restroom."

"The dog can walk on its own."

"No she tried, she isn't strong enough yet." Kagome whispered to him still helping the dog stand.

"He is capable if he tried hard enough."

"No, I would feel better if Shiho heals for a few more days before I make him I mean her walk on her own."

In one movement, Sesshoamru was at their side as he took the sheet from Kagome's hands and removed it from the dog. Shiho barely stood on her own.

"No, she needs my help." Kagome argued.

"If the mutt needs your help then she wouldn't be able to stand." Sesshomaru said with the sheet draped around his shoulder. "Now walk."

Shiho growled as she barked at him.

"I do not care what you went through or how you look, if you can't take care of yourself then you shouldn't be living."

Shiho snarled as she took one step forward only to fall down on her side in a yelp.

Kagome ran to her side. "If you help him now then you will only make matters worse." Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

Kagome glared at him, "She doesn't have the strength right now." She yelled at the demon.

Shiho let out a bark as she slowly started to try and get up. She looked so determined. She slowly put her front legs together in front of her as she tried her best to force her self up only to fall back down. Shiho tried again with the same result.

"Shiho." Kagome whispered.

Shiho slowly but surely put her two front legs together as she raised her front body up then set her hind leg up. She was finally standing. She was able to get one front paw out as she started to move her back paw, until her whole body flopped to the ground in a painful noise. Shiho whimpered as she lay there with her eyes closed tight.

Sesshomaru threw the sheet over the dog, "you better be able to walk soon if you plan on protecting your family. Where is your son?"

"Inside." Kagome told him as she grabbed the sheet from over the dog and wrapped it around the dog as she helped the dog stand up again.

Sesshomaru left the two and went into the hut only to come out within the minute with the half asleep child in his hand. "We are going to train." He said to Kagome as if to justify why he was taking her son so unexpectedly.

Kagome nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to deal with Sesshomaru right now, not when Inuyasha was in such bad condition.

Sesshomaru turned around with the half asleep child still in hand, "By the way, make sure that mutt gets plenty of food and water. It is so malnourished that it sickens me just to be around it." he said before waking away.

"Wait." Kagome yelled.

"What?"

"Just don't overwork Yasha he is still healing."

"I will see what I can do." He said turning around to leave Kagome and Shiho alone.

Shiho put her head up for the first time just then, showing no sign of pain for the first time that day. Kagome smiled.

"Let's go back into the hut and eat." She whispered as she helped the dog back into the hut.

_**There! I hope it is getting better. I was debating on whether to have it so that Miroku knew about Shiho due to Sango mentioning it to him or have Kagome tell him. Well I decided to let Kagome tell him!**_

_**Hope you guys like how it came out and I hope to hear plenty of reviews from all of you guys!!! Love to hear from ya!**_


	26. Getting pillows

Yasha's stomach grumbled as the sun went overhead. He never got to eat before Sesshomaru grabbed him for his training. Yasha smelt the air; he could smell the food his mother was cooking as he licked his lips.

Sesshomaru had made him get rid of his sling, turned out he didn't need it after all- his arm was completely healed. But his uncle was still going easier on him than normal.

"Can I please eat now?" Yasha whined out flopping to the ground. "I am tired and I really need food."

"Go eat and then you can come back."

"Thanks." Yasha said bowing. He rain off as Sesshomaru watched.

Yasha burst through the hut door running for the pot of food made that morning. He grabbed the bowl next to it filling it to the brim and sitting down quickly.

"Woah, what's the rush?" Kagome asked laughing at her son.

"I am starving." Yasha exclaimed practically shoving the food down his throat.

Shiho was lying on the floor watching him.

"You are going back out to train right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, just gotta fill up." Yasha said as he grabbed another bowl happily.

"Slow down. Remember, your eyes are bigger than your stomach."

"Not this time."

"We'll see." Kagome sighed.

Sure enough half way through the second bowl, Yasha slowed down. "I can't eat anymore." He whined.

"I knew that was coming. Give the rest to Shiho." Kagome told her son. "I am going to get some pillows from our time so that Shiho can have something comfortable to rest on."

"Alright, I will be out with uncle. Can Shiho stay here alone?"

"Yeah she will be fine; she just wants to sleep anyways. I already have Miroku and Sango checking in on her while I am gone."

Yasha shrugged, "alright. See you later."

"See you later."

Yasha ran out of the hut and back to where he was training.

Kagome sat for a few second. "Be right back. Don't move anywhere- I will bring some pillows."

Shiho let out a low noise letting Kagome know she heard her.

Kagome slipped out and went down the well. She quickly went into her house, hoping not to meet anyone around right now. She just wanted to grab some pillows and get back.

Of course life is never that easy.

Kagome was about to go inside her house when she heard a male voice yell, "Hey!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks. Sure enough Hai was coming up the stairs. "Oh, hi Hai. I really need to get going today."

"Please can we talk some? I really want to find some things out from you."

"Please I already told you everything. I need to get going." Kagome said nervously trying to move into the house.

"Can I come with you?" he said unexpectedly.

"What?"

"Can I…come with you to the feudal era?"

Kagome was at a loss for words. "Well, it doesn't just work like that. The well is very sensitive to who goes through it."

"Please, can I just see the other era? I will come back the same day if need be."

Kagome sighed, "Let me grab Shiho's dog bed and a few more pillows and we will go." Kagome ran in and came back within seconds with pillows. "Let's go." She whispered as she juggled all of the pillows that were stacked.

Hai grabbed a few from on top, letter her load get a little less cumbersome.

They both made it to the well as Kagome instructed him what to do. She had him jump at the same time as her; she secretly hoped that the well would reject Hai. She didn't want another person on the other side that she had to watch out for. The blue light that Kagome was used to started to glow around her. They both made it to the other side.

"Wow, I can't believe this. So this is what the past looked like!" Hai said as he climbed to the top of the well.

"Present." Kagome said lifting herself over. "This is the present."

Hai laughed, "Wow."

Kagome walked into the hut with Hai following close behind. Kagome put down the pillows into a bed as she helped Shiho get up.

"What happened to Shiho?" Hai asked quickly as he came to assist the dog.

"Shiho was attacked by a demon. I am helping her heal. I figured pillows would help her feel better."

"Good idea." Hai said as Kagome helped Shiho lay down on the bed. "I never knew you had any medical experience."

Kagome let out a nervous laugh, "Well I was in training for some time to become a healer back before Yasha was born. But when he was born I gave up all that to go back to my time."

"Can we walk around some more?" Hai was looking around the room touching everything he could.

"I would rather not leave Shiho alone. I didn't even want to leave her alone while I went to my time."

"Alright." Hai said quickly, Shiho was practically part of her family after all. "Where is Yasha?"

"Training with his uncle."

Hai smiled as he sat next to the dog. Hai nicely pet the dog as Shiho put her neck out. Hai rubbed under her chin for some time. "What's it like living here? It can't be all pain and attacks."

"No it is very pleasant here." Kagome told him. "No traffic, no pollution, no television." Kagome sighed as she thought 'No Inuyasha'

Shiho licked Hai's hand a few times before Hai got up to walk to the door. "So this is the feudal era?"

Shiho made a growl at Kagome trying to get her to go up to Hai.

"Mhm." Kagome said making sure the dog was comfortable before going to stand next to Hai.

Shiho went to work cleaning her face.

Kagome looked at the Shiho whom moved her head as if to tell her to talk to Hai. "Would you like to look around?" Kagome offered knowing how much Hai liked the feudal era.

"I would love to." Hai smiled.

"Alright, I think Shiho will take care of herself for right now." Kagome laughed as she grabbed Hai's hand unconsciously and walked out with him.

She decided to give him a grand tour through the village.

"Here is the main village. It is very small so you actually have to travel to the next village in order to get supplies."

"The one where Yasha got attacked?"

Kagome laughed, "Nah, it's a different one. They like Yasha. They treat him as if he was one of there own."

Hai nodded.

"These are the fields where the men come out and plow. During harvest they decide what family gets what and how much we should sell and trade. The money will go towards people's huts who need repair and to make sure we all get what we need during the winter months."

"I remember reading about that."

Kagome nodded. She looked up at Hai who was smiling such a wide smile- she probably looked creepy right now. Hai was looking around at the new scenery, now that he was in the feudal era- he reminded her so much more of Inuyasha, at least, when he was in his human form.

"I know I didn't tell you. She promised me not to." Kagome was taken out of her trance to see Sango and Miroku coming their way.

"You could have at least told me secretly." Miroku yelled at his wife. The two didn't notice Kagome was there.

"And destroy her trust? I don't care who the dog is, I was ecstatic at first but when I thought about it, she told me not to tell." Sango told him.

"All I am saying is next time there is a secret about a friend of ours, just tell me who it is especially if it is…" Miroku ran into Hai. Miroku's eyes got huge, the man looked just like… "Inuyasha." Miroku whispered.

"Hey guys." Kagome said nervously. "Hai, this is Miroku and Sango. Miroku and Sango, this is Hai." Kagome introduced them.

"Nice to meet you guys." Hai held out his hand.

"You look familiar have we met before?" Sango asked.

"Nope, you guys have never met." Kagome but in.

"Are you sure? Next village over- you sell stuff at the…"

Sango was cut off by Kagome, "Actually he was from the other side of the well. You know my time."

"Oh, then we probably never met." Sango said holding out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Same goes for me." Miroku said still not satisfied with that answer.

"Is Yasha around?" Sango asked looking at Kagome.

"Nah, he is out training with Sesshomaru. You know how he gets about training."

"Yeah, Sesshomaru was so irate when you were gone for three or four days." Sango chuckled.

"Yasha is training?" Hai asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he is slowly learning." Kagome smiled.

"Can I see it? I have always wanted to see something like a training session."

"Alright." Kagome nodded, "I will let him know you came looking for him." Kagome told Sango.

"Thank you."

"Oh one more thing." Kagome quickly said. "Can one of you guys check on Shiho. She is alone at my hut resting."

"Will do." Both said at the same time.

"Thank you guys so much. Lets go Hai." Kagome smiled.

Once the two were out of sight, Sango was the first to speak, "Please tell me that looked like…"

"Inuyasha?" Miroku finished her sentence.

Sango nodded.

Kagome and Hai went into the woods until they got to where Yasha was training. He was in the middle of learning an attack.

"Straighten up." Sesshomaru yelled at the kid. "Look ahead at what you are going to attack."

Yasha looked up at the tree in front of him.

"Hold your claws out and behind you. Bend them a little more." Sesshomaru was nitpicking every detail.

"This good?" Yasha asked off balance from how he was standing.

"Yes. Now put your right foot forward." Sesshomaru was pacing behind the kid. "Then say the name of the attack as you throw your arm out. By saying the name you have a better chance of readying your body."

"Iron reaver soul steal." Yasha whispered.

"You have to say it stronger than that." Sesshomaru growled out.

Yasha said it this time with more power behind it but still nothing came out.

"Stronger. That rabbit is no longer afraid of you."

Yasha was getting mad as he did it again with nothing.

"Stronger, the little spider is mocking you."

"Iron reaver sould stealer." Yasha yelled out but still nothing.

"Do it again with more power behind it. The ant is no longer running but is laughing at you. The tree that is in front of you mocks you."

Yasha growled at Sesshomaru's insistent complaints that he had to be stronger. Isn't that why he was training? He finally yelled at the top of his lungs, "Iron reaver soul stealer."

Finally a few flashes of light nicked the tree.

"I did it! Did you see that?" Yasha jumped.

"Do it again." Sesshomaru said. "When in battle you don't have time to celebrate because you were able to do one attack, the enemy won't celebrate either."

Yasha growled as he tried again. Once again back to nothing.

After the session, Hai was in awe. "I can't believe there was such things." He whispered. "Your son is amazing."

Kagome laughed. "Let's go get him now."

They walked down the hill into the clearing where the two were training. "Mom!" Yasha yelled coming right at her. He hugged her legs when he finally reached her. "Hello Hai." He whispered to him.

"Hey." Hai said to him, "Good job at destroying that tree. Remind me to never make you mad." Hai said laughing as he roughed the kid's hair.

Yasha laughed. "Just keep back!" he said smiling.

"Yasha, Hai is going to spend a few days with us." Kagome told Yasha.

"Alright." He said shrugging his shoulder.

"Hai is going to sleep in your room too." Kagome knew the way the feudal era was. You don't sleep in someone of the opposite gender's room unless if you are married.

"alright. I will show you how fast I can go too!" Yasha said laughing.

Hai smiled as he followed Yasha.

To Kagome it seemed like Hai was a natural when it came to the feudal era. He knew all the rules and was fine with how different Yasha could be here as far as his speed. She assumed it was due to the all the books he read about the feudal era.

_**Another chapter down! Glad to be able to say that my story is coming to an end. Don't cry just yet though- we still have quite a few more chapters together! =P **_

_**Any questions you may have or anything you don't understand let me know, I will try and explain it to you. Sorry it took me so long to get to you guys, I have been busy doing everything all of a sudden. **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think!**_


	27. You're not dead?

Shiho was walking through the woods. She didn't know where she was and didn't know where anybody she knew was. She ran around the woods barking trying to find someone. Just then, three demons came out surrounding her. She whimpered as she backed up into a tree. Then the man that captured her as Inuyasha and Kagome so long ago came out with a rope in hand. He was his young self; he had that nasty ugly smile that he had so far back. That smile that haunted her in her dreams. Shiho started to run when the rope lassoed around her neck and pulled her down.

"Get him." the man yelled at the demons as they surrounded Shiho. She tried to pull away when the demons beat her crushing her right leg. She tried to snap the rope with her teeth but she couldn't do it.

"Shiho." She heard off in the distance. It was Yasha, he couldn't be put into this. She tried to bark, to tell Yasha to stay away. "Shiho, wake up." She felt her body get shaken. "Shiho?"

Shiho jumped up, she had the same dream for the past three nights. She got up walking on the three good legs and doing her best to stay off her right leg that Kagome had splinted and put in a cast. She stared at Yasha who threw himself back from the sudden jump from Shiho.

"You were whimpering." Yasha whispered.

She looked to see Hai still sleeping near the fire and knew Kagome was still sleeping in her room. She knew the dream probably meant something and decided to go find Sesshomaru.

"You can't leave." Yasha whispered, "You know mom's rule. No going out of the hut once it is dark."

Shiho looked at him and whimpered.

"Fine as long as you get back before mom or Hai wakes up, I wont tell her."

Shiho walked out, she walked towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was sitting around the dying fire while his family was sleeping. He heard a small rustle in the woods as he looked to see Shiho limping out. "What do you want?" he whispered making sure not to wake his family.

Shiho barked as low as she could at Sesshomaru.

"Fine, I will talk to you in the woods. I don't want to wake my family anyways." Sesshomaru got up and followed the limping dog into the woods. "What is this about?" he asked once they were a little ways out. "It has only been three days; you shouldn't be out alone at night with your injuries."

Shiho started to bark at him.

"I see. What is the dream about?"

Shiho started to explain.

"I see…perhaps you are worried that the past will repeat itself. Don't worry, the past never repeats itself."

Shiho growled.

"True, father did die for you and you did die for Yasha, however, did father come back to protect you? Besides, did I die protecting my first born?"

Shiho whimpered.

"See so the past didn't go into a full circle. If it did you wouldn't be here right now as for I."

Shiho nodded, it was true. They heard something big moving in the woods.

"It's a demon walking by, waiting for someone to leave this camp." Sesshomaru whispered. "Stay here until morning, and then you can leave." Shiho agreed, her leg was hurting her anyways. She followed Sesshomaru back to the camp and lay down for the night.

Morning came quickly as Yasha was worried when Shiho never returned.

"Shiho." Yasha yelled again near tears.

"Yasha come back in, it's time to eat." Kagome told her son as he was still out.

"No mom, what if something happened to her?"

"Nothing happened to her." Kagome said as she scooted her son in the hut. Kagome looked around as she went in, she was worried about Shiho too but she had to be strong for Yasha. Kagome remembered about hearing when dog's knew they were dying, they walk away from the family to do so. But she had to wonder, with Shiho being Inuyasha would he really walk away from his family? She had to believe he wouldn't. It wasn't like Inuyasha- was it?

Yasha sat watching the fire with his head leaning on his fist.

"Yasha eat something, Shiho will be back." Kagome told him.

"She left me, she likes it better here." He whispered. "She probably likes that she can go wherever she wants and not be tied up like at home."

"I know she didn't leave you." Kagome told him.

"Then how come she left late last night when I couldn't follow?"

"I am sure there is a good explanation."

"No, we told her that we will only be spending one more week here and she left us because of it." he muttered.

"Come on Yasha, you can't truly believe that." Hai spoke up. He had been living with them for the past few days now. He fit so well in this place that Kagome decided to allow him to stay longer. He just had to go back to the future every other day- to make sure his restaurant was running fine without him.

Shiho let out a bark outside as Yasha jumped up and ran outside, "Shiho!" Yasha yelled running at the dog at the edge of the forest.

"Go slow, remember Shiho is still healing." Kagome yelled, making Yasha stop running.

Shiho licked his face once he got to her. Shiho hobbled with Yasha into the hut, she went over near the fire and sat down. Shiho was given her dog food by Yasha, "Here you go girl, it is gourmet beef and chicken today!" she ate it as the others finally ate their meals without worry over the dog.

Yasha refused to let the dog out of his sight. He sat next to her the whole time and if she got up, he would find an excuse to follow the dog. Once everyone was situated they all started there trek to where Yasha would train. They knew Sesshomaru would be meeting them there.

Shiho lagged behind due to her bad leg. It was already improving significantly but it still wasn't fully healed. Hai always held Kagome's hand when she walked now. Yasha ran ahead loving to be able to go train, no matter how badly his uncle always beat him down. He loved training once he finally learned the lesson.

Yasha ran far ahead as he looked back to see his mom nothing more than a tiny figure in the distance. He stopped to wait for her to catch up. He missed when Shiho was healthy and would run with him. Yasha sighed as he sat on a rock and waited.

Shiho hobbled behind the two smelling and listening out for anything ahead. She wanted to keep Yasha safe but it was hard when he ran so far ahead and she couldn't keep up. Shiho's head perked up at a smell in the forest up ahead. Shiho whimpered as she tried to quicken her pace.

Kagome noticed Shiho's sudden change in pace, "What's wrong?" she whispered to Shiho.

Shiho whimpered as she tried to go ahead. The smell got stronger as Shiho started to growl.

"Shiho, what's wrong?" Kagome asked again.

Shiho's growl's intensified as she started to bark. The only one who could protect everyone from the aura that was coming from this demon would most likely be Sesshomaru. She had to get him to come this way.

Kagome got nervous with the dog. Then she felt the aura coming from the demon. "Hai, stay back a little ways." Why did demons only attack when she didn't have her bow and arrow?

Kagome started to run to catch up to Yasha.

"Yasha, come back over here."

Yasha stopped running to look back at his mom running at him. He was confused at the anxious and scared sound coming from her voice.

Kagome ran as fast as she could to her son. "Come back over here." She yelled again. He was too young, he wouldn't be able to feel the aura yet, and he probably doesn't even know what that was.

Yasha finally started to run back to his mom so that he could find out what was happening. He was almost there when a man walked out in front of him. "So you are his son?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks breathing heavily, "It can't be." Kagome whispered.

The man laughed, "You look just like him."

"Who is this 'he' you are referring to?" Yasha asked.

The man smirked. Kagome ran past the man and picked up her son, holding him close to her. "I thought you were dead." She yelled at the man still trying to catch her breath.

"Mom who is this man? How does he know my dad?" Yasha asked.

"So you kept your past a secret?" the man asked Kagome.

"Get away from us." Kagome yelled walking backwards.

"You see, I would but lately I have started to sense a sacred jewel near by. I have been wandering around looking for it. Then I finally figured it out- you returned. I don't know where you went priestess that would make it disappear for fourteen years but your return marks the possibility of me finally getting what I have wanted."

"You aren't getting the sacred jewel." Kagome grumbled out.

Shiho and Hai finally caught up. Shiho was growling with her fur standing on ends. Hai stood next to Kagome. He didn't know what else he could do.

"The jewel is all I need." The man said putting his hand out toward Kagome.

Shiho in return jumped up and bit the man's arm as she shook it back and forth repeatedly.

"Bothersome little beast." The man said pulling his arm from the dog, "I see you can't keep yourself away from dogs for too long." He laughed at his joke.

Kagome slowly grabbed the jewel from her shirt. She slid it into Hai's hands without him noticing. "Run back to the village and get Sango and Miroku. Tell them that Naraku is back." She whispered into his ear. "I am going to send Shiho back with you."

Hai nodded as he slowly put the jewel into his pants pocket.

Kagome put Yasha down and made him stand behind her as he poked his head from behind her legs. Shiho was still in front of them; growling ferociously. "Shiho, stop." Kagome whispered.

Everyone stared at her, including Shiho, from her words.

"If you want the jewel that is between you and me. You will leave everyone else alone."

Shiho whimpered.

"Shiho please go." Kagome asked the dog. "Please go with Hai back to the village."

The dog refused to move an inch.

Hai turned behind Kagome at Yasha, "Go get your uncle. Your dog isn't going to be able to fight off this guy with a broken leg. Bring this with you." He put the sacred jewel into the child's hand.

Yasha nodded as he ran toward the wood line.

Kagome was shocked to see Yasha start to run as Naraku whispered. "Your son is smarter than I thought. Such a coward."

"At least he doesn't try to hide behind the jewel. He is stronger than you are." Kagome said to him as Shiho growls intensified.

"Oh yeah? As strong as his father. His father died in a fire did he not? Oh yes, I remember that day, I was there. I watched it." he grinned.

"What?" Kagome whispered. "Inuyasha killed you. He told me so himself."

"I can regenerate. I went to a seer of the future. The person told me of how I would fight your group and lose to them. The seer said there was a way around it but later the seer told me of how Inuyasha would die in a fire due to the outcome of our battle. I could win, he would die as would be fitting but at the price of my life."

"That doesn't explain why you are here." Kagome said.

"I am getting to that." Naraku said. "You see, I thought about it and you guys are very gullible. I remember doing something much like this not to far back. You all believed I was dead but you all were wrong. My only concern this time around would be that you guys would assume the same thing. So I had to make it a lot more believable."

"So you made sure that you hurt my friends." Kagome whispered.

"Oh yes, no doubt, I was hoping to kill one of them while in the process of this fantastic plan. So to make it as realistic as possible I detached a large piece of me and that is what your friends killed. The main part stayed aside. I was hoping to kill you all to make you all suffer but then I remembered about Inuyasha dying later due to his injuries given from the battle. It was too good to pass up."

Naraku laughed making Shiho move in a step closer as she snarled even more.

Naraku continued with his story, "It was a brilliant plan. Make him suffer and in which case everyone he knew suffered. My only drawback was that I couldn't get the jewel. I had to fake my death so well- I had to give up the jewel shards that I held. I figured I would just get them back later but it took my body so long to regenerate back to its once great self. It took me ten years to get my body back to the way it was." He let out a smile. "However, the jewel was no longer present. So I spent the next four years changing myself out and making me stronger."

Kagome grabbed the dog's tail and pulled her so that she would look back, "Shiho don't fight him, you are still weak."

"That's right, try to protect those you care for as you always did. You were always powerful; your only drawback was your kindness." He laughed. "You always went out of your way to make sure no one got hurt. If you didn't care if an innocent villager got hurt or killed, if you didn't care that those so called friends of yours were killed, you could have destroyed me long ago."

"That's not true." Kagome yelled, "I care for my friends and all living things. It hurts me to see anything get hurt and it hurts me even more to know I could have done something about it. However, that doesn't make me weak. It makes me be able to say I am human. Which is more than you can say you...you"

Hai grabbed her arm as she started to take deep breaths. "It isn't worth it." Hai whispered.

"You wouldn't know. You weren't there." Kagome whined.

"That may be true, but I know that the way you are acting isn't the Kagome I know."

Kagome sighed, "You are right, he isn't worth it." She knew Sesshomaru would be here soon enough. Kagome scowled at the horrible half demon in front of her. She just had to hold him off until Sesshomaru came. There was no way anyone here could fight him…and win.

"That's right listen to that weakling." Naraku laughed.

Kagome started to tear up as she hoped that Sesshomaru would make it back to them as soon as possible.

Shiho locked her legs as her growls kept getting louder and louder. Everything was in place for someone to die- she was hoping that it would be Naraku only. Could life show her some favor just this once?

_**Yay! Another chapter! And I have it on somewhat of a cliffhanger (something I rarely do) I don't have the battle scene put out yet but I am hoping that it will come out good and easy.**_

_**Just wondering- has anyone ever had a tooth pulled? I had two teeth pulled and the whole time I was getting it pulled it didn't hurt but then nine hours later- my mouth is dying. I am even taking the pain meds given. And I am fine with pain- I had a spinal fusion for my scoliosis over two years ago so I know pain!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing and keep going! I love hearing from you guys.**_


	28. Grounded for Thirtythree Years

Yasha ran through the forest as fast as his little feet could take him. He wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop. Yasha looked down at the jewel in his hands, given to him by Hai.

He finally made it to where Sesshomaru and his family were. Panting, Yasha went up to Sesshomaru. "I…need" Yasha couldn't catch his breath.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked motionlessly.

"I was told to get you. A man is after this." Yasha held up the jewel, "he is trying to hurt my mom."

Sesshomaru's wife took in a deep breath, "Sesshomaru." She whispered.

"I will check it out." Sesshomaru said calmly getting up.

"Please hurry. He says he knows my mom." Yasha whined.

Sesshomaru's head went up at that. "Make sure you stay here. Do not come with me." He said. If this was the man he figured then something was going to happen.

"But, I wanna come."

"We don't have time to argue, you will stay here." Sesshomaru said harshly.

Yasha backed away from Sesshomaru. Nashi came running over, "Can I come? I can help you- I promise."

"No, it would be best if you stay here."

Nashi pouted as she walked off. Sesshomaru turned around running into the woods, catching the smell of the people he was after and one person he never wanted to see again.

Sesshomaru started to walk when he was close to the group. He didn't want to seem hot headed much like his younger brother always seemed. "So it is you." He whispered coming up behind the group.

"Ah, so you are still alive." Naraku laughed.

"So are you."

"Where is Yasha?" Kagome yelled noticing her son wasn't with him.

"He is safe." Sesshomaru said as he walked in front of the group. He picked up the growling dog as he placed it in Hai's arms. "You need to start picking your battles wisely." He said to the dog as Hai held it.

Shiho grumbled as Hai put her down. She stood in front of Hai, not growling but still ready to attack.

"Why are you back?" Sesshomaru asked the demon.

Naraku laughed, "I have been waiting to see you again. We both look for world conquest. I was thinking a while back, if we were to pair up then we could conquer this whole world."

Sesshomaru smirked, "I am disappointed in you Naraku. There are a few things wrong with your thoughts. One- you are a disgusting half demon of whom I would never defile me name with and two- I do not wish to conquer a whole world with someone of the likes of you."

"I should have known you have gone soft." Naraku laughed again.

"I never went soft; I have just found a reason to live."

With that- the fight pursued.

Yasha sat down near a tree as he watched the jewel in his hands; it was such a pretty pink. He couldn't believe that this jewel was what brought his parents together. If it weren't for this, his parents would have never met. Well, if it weren't for the jewel and the sacred tree.

Nashi walked up to the half demon as she sat down next to him. Both backs were turned towards Nashi's mom so that she couldn't hear what they were saying, "You want to make sure your mom is okay don't ya?"

Yasha sighed, "Yeah."

Masa smiled, "I can help you go to them."

"He said to stay here."

"Come on, adventures aren't made by following the rules." Masa said to him.

Yasha looked at her, "You are serious? WE are going to help them?"

Nashi nodded, "All you have to do is follow my lead." She then kicked over the water bucket that was in front of Yasha. The water soaked the two, Nashi got up yelling, "Yasha? How could you do that?"

"I…uh." Yasha didn't know what to say.

"Great now I will have to go dry my clothes. Mom, Yasha spilt the water bucket."

Nashi's mom looked up suspiciously.

"I will go get more water, I promise." Yasha squeaked out.

"I better go with you, you don't know the way and you are still learning attacks." Nashi quickly said.

Nashi's mother knew something was up. She yelled to them, "Take Masa with you."

"But, moooom, she doesn't want to go." Nashi whined. Masa hated to break the rules when it came to a fight. She always listened to what Sesshomaru said to do.

"I really don't want to go." Masa repeated knowing what Nashi was trying to do.

"See." Nashi turned around grabbing Yasha

The two started to walk as her mother yelled, "Don't go too far. Get the water and come right back."

"Yes mom." Nashi said.

Once they were farther in the woods, Nashi threw the water bucket. "Come on, I am going to be grounded for at least a whole season for this one." She laughed as she ran through the woods with Yasha right behind her.

They stopped off in the trees to see Sesshomaru and Naraku fighting. "What should we do now?" Yasha whispered.

"My dad will get this guy no problem." She whispered back as they watched the fight.

Yasha was watching intently, a blast was sent at Kagome, Hai, and Shiho making all three fly back. "Mom." Yasha whispered getting fidgety. He looked down at the jewel still in his hands.

"Don't worry, my dad has it under control." Nashi said to assure Yasha.

Yasha watched as Shiho could barely stand. Hai and Kagome were also trying to regain there equilibrium. Kagome was about to run forward to Sesshomaru when Hai grabbed her hand. She stopped to look at him as he said, "Let's go, he has it under control."

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru as she sighed. "You take Shiho and go. I need to stay here. This shouldn't be Sesshomaru's battle."

"And what are you going to do?" Hai asked.

Kagome looked down, "I don't know but I can't stand around knowing that I could help in some way."

"Think of Yasha. He needs you."

"I will be fine." Kagome smiled.

Yasha couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of his hiding spot as Nashi yelled behind him. She decided to run after him, "I am going to be grounded for the next twenty years." She whispered.

Kagome and Hai were in the middle of yelling on who would stay and go when Yasha and Masa ran up to them. Yasha was consumed in talking to his mom while Masa was making sure the fight didn't come their way.

"Mom, we need to help."

"I know." Kagome said.

"No you guys don't need to help; we need to get out of here." Hai said.

"No, we can't leave him here alone." Kagome said back.

Nashi started to back up, "uhm guys."

"My mom is right." Yasha said.

"Guys." Nashi whispered again.

Shiho started to bark as everyone yelled at each other.

Nashi finally yelled at the top of her lungs, "Guys!"

Everyone stared at her.

Nashi pointed as she started to run. Kagome grabbed her son, making him accidentally drop the jewel. Hai started to run as well. Shiho tried to get out of the way of the fight that was coming at her but her hurt leg slowed her down as Sesshomaru was thrown into Shiho making the dog whimper as both were thrown back. Sesshomaru jumped right up to fight Naraku.

Shiho lay on the grown feeling the pain all over. Her front paw was now broken. She licked it to try and get it to stop bleeding.

Yasha tried his best to get his arm out of his mother's hand as she fought back. He tried to get to Shiho.

"Yasha, stop this. I can't let you be near this. We have to go."

Yasha turned to his mother with a shocked look on his face, "Just one second ago, you were fighting to stay here too."

"That was before the fight came that close. I can't let you have a chance of getting hurt." Kagome told him.

Yasha knew what he had to do as he relaxed his pull against his mother. Once Kagome started to loosen her grip, Yasha pulled his arm out of her hand and ran to Shiho.

"No Yasha." Kagome yelled starting to run after him.

Hai held Kagome back, "The more people that go out there, the less of a chance we will be of any help and we will get in the way."

Masa looked on. "You are right. If we are all around, then my dad won't be able to keep all of us safe. Don't worry he will take care of Yasha."

Kagome had to go against all of her motherly instincts to stop trying to catch her son. She stood aside.

"Let's get your friends." Hai told her. "They can help. While we are there- you can get your bow and arrows."

Kagome nodded as the three ran back to her hut.

Yasha went over to Shiho. "Shiho can you stand?" Yasha asked the dog.

Shiho tried to stand up but her front leg couldn't allow. She whimpered trying to make Yasha pay attention. She kept nodding her head forward trying to make Yasha look where she was pointing.

Yasha finally caught on as he looked where Shiho was nodding. He saw the jewel on the ground, "I dropped it." he yelled as he ran to grab it.

Yasha safely grabbed it as he held it safely in his hands. He smiled, glad that no one realized he dropped it.

Shiho barked in time to make Yasha see Sesshomaru rushing at him. Yasha ducked as Sesshomaru jumped in the way of an attack sent by Naraku. Sesshomaru was pushed back into Yasha making him lose the jewel again. The jewel rolled down to Shiho and stopped at her front paw.

Shiho quickly picked it up in her mouth to make sure no one else could get to it.

Another blast was sent straight at Sesshomaru knocking him back. Yasha's ears went back as he saw his uncle slide past him and fall to the ground. Yasha gulped when his uncle didn't start to move again.

"Hehe, guess he has gotten weaker in fourteen years. It is probably due to him trying to protect such impudent beings."

Kagome just ran through the woods with Miroku, Sango, and Hai with her to stare at the demon they thought they had killed.

Yasha looked at his mother teary eyed then looked at Sesshomaru lying on the ground. "Mom." He yelled but couldn't say anything else.

Kagome looked where her son had just looked; sure enough laying on the ground was Sesshomaru. "No he can't be." She whispered. "Naraku. You have gone too far. You destroy everything. You can't keep this up."

"I can." He answered.

Kagome stared at him, "You evil demon, you come around, mess up people's lives and expect them to allow you to live. Well I am through with you." Kagome held up her bow and arrow. "This one is for everyone's lives you have destroyed." She whispered as she shot her arrow at the demon.

Sango followed it up with her hirakotsu. "This one is for the villages you have destroyed."

Miroku grabbed his sutras throwing them at the demon, "That is for my family."

"And this one is for Inuyasha." Kagome yelled finally glad to be able to get rid of some type of revenge after so long.

Once the final arrow hit, Naraku was disintegrated.

"And this time don't come back." Kagome said staring at the pieces disintegrating.

Yasha ran to his uncle, pushing against his the body. "Uncle Sesshomaru? Uncle, please wake up."

Kagome ran to her son and knelt next to him.

"What's wrong?" Yasha asked. "He can't die like this."

Nashi ran up to them and hugged her father, "Daddy." She cried out.

Shiho started to stand; she at least had to give Kagome back the jewel. She couldn't stand for long however as she flopped back to the ground

"I wish we had gotten here sooner. I am sorry Nashi." Kagome whispered hugging her son who was crying.

"He isn't dead." Nashi yelled. "He can't be."

Kagome looked away.

Miroku and Sango came over to stand with them. "I can't believe this happened." Sango whispered.

"He isn't dead." Nashi yelled. "This is your entire fault." Nashi pointed to Yasha. "If you hadn't been so stupid in coming out here then he wouldn't have had to protect you."

Yasha looked shocked, "You were the one that thought of coming out here."

"It's not his fault." Kagome told the girl. "Don't blame people when you are upset."

They all stayed silent, the only thing heard was Nashi and Yasha's crying.

Everyone stayed silent as they waited for time to pass. Without any notice, they heard a groan.

Everyone looked at where the groan was. "Nashi."

Nashi eyes widened, "Daddy!"

"You will be grounded for thirty three years for coming out here."

"Dad!" Nashi wrapped her arms around him.

Sesshomaru sat up holding his head. "That has never happened before." He whispered.

Nashi was still crying but this time she was happy.

"What are these tears for?" he asked.

"They thought you were dead and I told them you weren't." Nashi smiled. "I knew it wasn't true."

"Idiots." Sesshomaru whispered. "I told you I won't die easily."

Nashi and everyone smiled; at least he was back to himself.

Shiho tried to get up again only to fall on her broken leg. She whimpered as she tried to walk on it only to have to pick up her leg so that she could limp over to Kagome.

She whimpered as she walked to the crying group.

Before Shiho could make it to Kagome the jewel started to glow an odd purple as a female voice came from it, "You risked your life several times for me, and I know your heart's true wish. I can grant it."

Kagome looked at the dog as her mouth dropped. "Shiho let go of the jewel." Kagome yelled, she remembered Inuyasha's 'wish' to be a full demon, what if this wish wasn't fully helpful.

Shiho heard the voice again, "You wish to be with that woman and your son. You want to be more than just a dog." Shiho nodded. That was what she wanted, she wanted to be Inuyasha again, and he wanted to be the protector of his family. "I can grant it for you but you must do something for me." Shiho waited to hear what it was. Could it be this simple for everything to happen the way it should be.

_**Closer to the end! Perhaps two more chapters…I think. Alas the endings are always bitter sweet!**_

_**Sooo, this is my alternate ending that I decided to make the original. Can you guess what the original is? Well at the risk of dying I didn't put it up for a reason so I will tell you now- Sesshomaru did die. But it turned out to have a deep significance in my next chapter. But I kinda decided to be nice. Had you going though didn't I? **_

_**If one of you guys wants to read the other ending, please let me know and I will put it out but I am only going to put it out if someone wants to read it because I know how upset people are when you kill a character (even one you make yourself)**_

_**One more point- don't get mad if there are tons of obvious spelling errors. I had to rewrite this like five times and I proofread it at 5 in the morning! But if I don't post it now then I won't have another chance for two more days.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Questions/comments/concerns please bring up to me and don't worry- Azami will be back in! I have a special chapter just for her!!! I love her character!**_


	29. Did I make you proud?

Shiho was about to put the jewel down before she started to get lifted into the air, the jewel flew out of her mouth as it circled Hai.

Kagome and Yasha watched as Shiho seemed to be lifted up in a light as Hai too was lifted up. Kagome held her son close to her. "Mom what's going on?" Yasha whispered.

"I don't know." Kagome answered back.

"What's going on?" Hai asked as he was floating in the air. Just then a light came from the dog and entered Hai. "I remember now." Hai whispered. "My name, my old name." he whispered more to himself than to the others on the ground. "My old life, Kikyo, the betrayal, fifty years, meeting…Kagome, looking for the jewel shards…its all coming back to me." He whispered as his voice started to change to a voice Kagome hadn't heard in at least fourteen years.

"What's happening to Shiho?" Yasha cried out as the dog seemed to lose consciousness unlike Hai who seemed to still be alive.

"I don't know Yasha." Kagome whispered still holding her son back from the blinding light that started to envelope everything.

"Mom." Yasha yelled as he felt his mother start to be lifted away from him.

"Just stay still" Kagome ordered not knowing what was happening, she felt like something was changing but what could it be?

She heard a female voice that seemed to surround her, "You had to risk so much and give up your chance for a normal life to save me. You had to take care of a child alone after the father was killed because of me. You have proved that not all demons and half demons are bad. You have softened the hearts of numerous demons and have shown love in a way that I have never seen a human give. With that, I say thank you." She was gently placed back down.

"Your welcome." Kagome whispered.

Once the voice was done and her feet were on the ground, she quickly grabbed her son again.

When the light dissipated Kagome was the first to open her eyes. She saw someone she never expected to see again. He stood there looking himself over as he seemed to make sure everything was in place. He looked at his claws then hair, and then felt on the top of his head…yeah, everything was where it should be.

Yasha didn't see the person in front of him; he only had his eyes set on the unconscious dog. He ran toward the animal, "Shiho. Shiho wake up." Yasha yelled as he shook the dog. The dog wasn't breathing, it was obvious to Kagome what happened but Yasha had never heard of such a thing. "You can't die." He yelled as tears came to his eyes.

"Yasha." Kagome whispered coming up next to him, she bent down next to him, "Shiho isn't gone." She said soothingly.

"Yes she is, she isn't breathing, she is gone. She died trying to protect us." Yasha yelled as he started to cry. "She seemed to know me and what I was going through."

Kagome smiled as the man came closer to her, "Yasha, I want you to meet someone." Kagome whispered to her son.

Yasha turned around with tear filled eyes as he looked up at a man he had only seen pictures of. "How did you…?"

"Yasha", Kagome whispered picking up her son. "Shiho's spirit fused back with Hai's, both were your dad to begin with." Kagome walked to the man she missed with her son in her hands.

"Dad?" he asked as he put out a hand.

The man put out a hand to touch his son's, "Hello, my son." he whispered.

Yasha seemed at a loss for words as he looked at his father's big hand holding his two smaller hands.

"I thought I would never be able to talk to you in person." Inuyasha smiled to his son.

"So you really are my dad?" he asked confused.

"Yes Yasha, I am your dad." Inuyasha said.

Yasha took a minute to take in what he heard before his smile went wide and he jumped into Inuyasha's hands. "I wanted to talk to you for so long. I want to say so much to you!" Yasha yelled as he kept crying tears of joy and hugging his dad.

"I am glad to see you back." Kagome said smiling at the two as Inuyasha tried to calm his son down.

Once the child was quiet and beaming with happiness Inuyasha was able to hold his son with one hand, "Did you think I would leave you?" He asked Kagome, "You should have known everything would end up just fine at the end."

"And you knew all this was going to happen?" Kagome asked starting to raise her voice.

"No, but I wasn't worried this whole time like you." Inuyasha yelled back as Yasha watched from his father's arm.

"You never change, once a jerk always a jerk." Kagome said back.

"Uhm." Yasha started up but stopped when Sango went next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. They were fighting like old times, only this time, Yasha was being held the whole time and he was in the middle of this.

The fight kept going at the hut; no one knew what it was about anymore. Yasha sat inside the hut with Miroku and Sango while his parents were outside.

Miroku looked out the door at the two before going back to sit down, "Everything is back to old times." He laughed.

"You mean they always fought?" Yasha asked.

"Oh yeah, sometimes it would get so bad, your dad would end up face down on the ground for quite a while." Miroku said to Yasha.

"My mom is that strong?" Yasha asked.

"Well kinda." Sango mentioned while holding her one year old child.

The two outside had calmed down as they walked to the sacred tree. "I can't believe our first conversation when I finally get to talk to you as you are is about you being a jerk." Kagome said as they stood in front of the place they first met."

Inuyasha put an arm around her waist. "Yeah."

"I was surprised when you came back as a dog."

"I was too." He whispered. They stood in silence for a while. "As soon as I realized what year it was in your time, I went to look for you. Every time I would leave that place that the people held me in though, they would find me and bring me back. I spent a year and a half trying to leave there then when you came by hearing that they had a dog that they were trying to get rid of for free, when I almost lost all hope that I would see you again there you were. I notice a recurring theme, when I lose hope you always come in." He smiled as he looked to the side of him at her side profile.

"Do you think that somewhere someone knew this would all happen? That even though you died, we would still end up back together?" Kagome asked looking at the tree.

Inuyasha scoffed looking back at the tree, "Don't be ridiculous."

Kagome laughed, "I almost didn't get you with how you were acting with me." Kagome said remembering that day.

"What? Me jumping on you? That's how the other dogs got picked so I assumed that's what people wanted." he said.

"How did you avoid getting taken by someone else for a year and a half?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha laughed at the memories. "Well, they claimed they wanted to keep me. Shiho, as they named me, was a very intelligent dog. But when I started to try and run away, they couldn't take me anymore." Inuyasha laughed remembering how he would scare everyone. "Glad I don't have to relive that anymore."

Kagome laughed, "You acted way to much like a dog."

"I was a dog." He yelled. "I kept saying it every time you said that. I was a dog so therefore I am going to act like a dog."

Kagome laughed and smiled, "so that's what you said every time you barked after that.

Inuyasha grumbled as he folded his arms. Kagome just laughed.

Later that night once they returned back to the village, Yasha went out of the hut to see Inuyasha sitting in a tree watching the moon slowly rise. Yasha jumped up and landed in a branch next to him, "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." Inuyasha smiled. "Come on, you can sit in my lap. You're never too big for your old man." He told his son as he picked him up and brought the kid right down in front of himself.

Yasha laughed "What are you doing?"

"Watching the moon rise." Inuyasha sighed watching it.

They were in silence for some time, "But it doesn't rise."

"How else would it get all the way up to the top of the sky?"

"But why don't we see it rise?" Yasha asked.

"It just goes by slow but if you don't keep watching it. If you make your eyes look away for just a few minutes, then you will never get to see it go all the way up into its sky. You will miss everything that just happened."

"I want to be like you when I grow up." Yasha said smiling.

"Well you know what? You are already a step ahead of me." Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?" Yasha asked.

"Let's just say, by your age, I didn't know my father and I still don't know if I truly know him." Inuyasha said hugging his son.

"The whole time I was training, I kept wondering if I made you proud, if I was doing the right thing." Yasha whispered.

"Whenever you do what your heart tells you to do, you are doing the right thing. You make me proud when you do what makes you happy." Inuyasha said touching his son's nose making him giggle.

"One more question." Yasha said.

"Shoot."

Yasha laughed. "What was it like being a dog?" he asked quickly.

Inuyasha paused before asking, "So you can ask your old man, someone you wanted to see your entire life, anything at all and you ask me what it was like being a dog?"

"Yeah, was it cool?" Yasha jumped a little.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Inuyasha smiled.

"I hope we will be together forever times infinity." Yasha said hugging his father's chest.

Inuyasha laughed, his death experience proved that he won't live forever but until his day came…again, he would hug his son and be there whenever he needed him. "I promise I will be around as long as I can." Inuyasha whispered wrapping his arms around his son.

"Dinner." Kagome yelled from the hut as the two jumped down ready to eat.

Yasha ran into the hut, "Oh man, I am so hungry!" Yasha yelled as he got his bowl of food.

When Inuyasha came in, Kagome handed him a bowl of the kibble he was fed as a dog. "You see…this isn't funny." Inuyasha said with a disgusted voice.

Kagome smiled, "I thought it was pretty funny." Kagome smiled as they sat around the fire eating in silence.

Once Yasha was in bed, Kagome and Inuyasha walked outside.

"So, what are you going to do? You are a half demon again. You have a son who should go to school in my time. You have a wife who needs to go to work…so what are you going to do?"

"Well, first I was going to offer being able to have you guys just stay in the feudal era…but then I thought it over and since I do know a lot about your time since being a dog. I figured that maybe I could try living in your time and we can come back here when we want." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled, "But what about the well?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Well one of my wishes was that you could go through the well without the jewel. I guess we will see if it worked. Seeing as how both Yasha and I can, it only makes sense that you can. And then again, he can bring his friend over just by holding her hand, maybe if you go with him every time you will be fine." Inuyasha said grabbing her chin and making her look him in the eyes.

"And you have no problem with my world?" she asked staring back into his eyes.

"None at all." Inuyasha whispered giving her a loving kiss that she hadn't received in so long.

"What will we say about you? Were where you while I had Yasha? I told everyone you were dead. Everyone thinks that his father kidnapped me."

Inuyasha smiled, "That's easy, you tell them that Yasha's dog and Hai fused together and it turned out that both together made me." He said laughing.

Kagome broke from their hug to stare at him.

"Just kidding." He whispered. "We will say that you left for a month to go somewhere and we met. That's easy enough."

Kagome smiled as they hugged once more, "I missed you more than you could imagine."

"I can imagine." Inuyasha said hugging her back, "because I missed you five times the amount you missed me."

"I doubt that." Kagome told him.

"You weren't the one who had to wait five hundred years to see your love again."

Kagome nodded, still in his arms, "True. You beat me there. I was thinking." Kagome said. "I can fake Yasha's and my death and we can live here. Yasha wants to live here anyways."

Inuyasha was silent. "Live here?" he questioned more to himself.

Kagome nodded still hugging him.

"I don't want to ruin your life there though. I can live over there with you- it's alright."

"No Inuyasha, I ran away from here when you died. I need to come back; this has always been my home. This era even called Yasha to it. This is where our family needs to be."

Inuyasha sighed, "Do as you wish." He whispered knowing he couldn't change her mind. "How are you going to tell your mom?"

"Leave it to me." Kagome whispered.

The next day, Kagome went into the other side of the well with Yasha and Inuyasha to see her mother. Inuyasha was outside playing with his son to let Kagome and her mother talk about her decision alone.

"I decided mom." Kagome said as she helped her mother clean the dishes. "I am going to fake Yasha's and my death. I want to live with Inuyasha in the feudal era."'

Her mother sighed, putting a dish down, "I had a feeling that was coming. Are you sure hun?" Kagome's mother asked shocked. "Inuyasha can live here; I have no problem with that."

"No mom, Yasha wants to live over in the feudal era and I always feel more at home over there. I left all my friends over there for so many years and I would love to be back there."

"I understand, I will be behind you no mater what." Her mother hugged her.

"Thanks mom." Kagome whispered back, "How can I go about doing that?"

Her mother smiled as they broke their hug. "Leave that to me." Her mother winked, "Just go get Yasha and everything you need from this time. Make sure you guys don't come back for a month."

"Month?"

"Yes, people will be coming up to the house sporadically throughout just trust me."

Kagome nodded, "Thanks mom."

"Nothing to it. OH, and one more thing."

"Yes mom?"

"I want a visit every once in a while and another grandchild."

Kagome laughed, "I will see what I can do."

Yasha walked in laughing with Inuyasha behind him, "Come on Yasha." Kagome said when he entered the room, "we are going to live in the feudal era."

"You mean live there as in only come here to visit?" Yasha asked excitedly.

Kagome nodded. "Your grandmother is going to fake our deaths so that here it seems that we are dead."

"Can Azami come with us?" His eyes got wide at the though.

Kagome paused. "No hun. She can't come, her life is here."

"But, what will she do without me?"

"I'm sorry Yasha but we can't bring her, her life is here in this time."

"But can I at least tell her that I am still going to be alive?"

"No, I am sorry but we have to make everyone think we are dead." Kagome whispered as Yasha sighed. "Now go get what you want to bring with you- we will go in an hour."

Yasha went upstairs in a hugh and slammed his door.

"Maybe we should stay here." Kagome whispered. She was worried about her son now, he seemed so upset with this decision now.

"He will come around." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

An hour later Kagome had several bags packed up and down stairs as Inuyasha had just picked up two of her bags to bring through the well. It was mainly food and some clothes.

Yasha walked down the stairs with one of his bows that he had hanging on the wall. At first he had four hanging on the wall, now he was down to one bow on his wall. The other two were his moms and this one was his and Azami's favorite.

"What do you have there?" Kagome asked.

"This was Azami's favorite bow out of my collection. Can I have grandma give it to her?" He asked playing with the bow's end. "I will even give her the string that goes with it."

Kagome smiled, "Alright, go tell grandma and then bring down what you want to bring."

"You know?" Inuyasha started, "Do you ever think that it is a bad idea to bring things from this time to the feudal era? What if in an archeological dig they find this stuff? It could mess up the whole time period."

Kagome stared at him, "I liked you better when you had no clue about anything in my time." She said laughing as she loaded him with another bag."

Yasha came down with nothing in his hands.

"Aren't you going to bring something?" Kagome asked.

"Nah, that was this life." Yasha said sighing. "The feudal era is another life."

Kagome nodded and turned to leave out of the house with Yasha following. He stopped and turned back at his house and stared at it as he put his ears back, he felt a tear come to his eyes as he tried to hold it back. Inuyasha put the bags next to the well house as he went back to his son and knelt down, "You are going to miss it huh?" he asked.

Yasha nodded.

"Don't worry about Azami. I am sure she will do fine through school. She is a smart girl."

"But I am the only one she truly trusts even after I turned away from her and accused her. She told me about her father not long ago. She said she never told anyone." Yasha started to cry, "I can't do anything for her in the other time. If I had known…"

"There is nothing you can do. She will miss you but trust me, life will go on. " Inuyasha said picking his son up. "Now come on, I will be able to help you with your lessons now." He said smiling. "And who knows, maybe you guys will meet up again one day." Inuyasha said as he tried to cheer his son up.

"Yeah, maybe." Yasha said, the last thing he saw of this time was the sacred tree. He and Azami would sit under that tree for hours just talking; it was the same tree he saw in the feudal era. He looked at his father's smile. He had an idea that was just crazy enough to work. "Don't forget me Azami." Yasha whispered as his parents closed the well house.

_**Sooooo, one more chapter! Thanks for putting up with me so far! So a lot of you guessed what was going to happen to Hai and Shiho…I guess I did make it pretty obvious though. I tried to make it not so obvious but I guess I failed at that. **_

_**Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks to those who review! I got up to 100 reviews which I didn't think was going to happen when I first started this story so thanks for proving that there are still a lot of people interested!!! **_


	30. Happily Ever After

Yasha sat down outside of the hut. He didn't mind missing Azami for a month but for the rest of his life?

Kagome walked out of the hut to see her son staring at the ground. "Cheer up." She told her son.

"I can't." he whispered.

Kagome knelt down. "You are still young, you will find someone else to like."

"It's not that. What if something happens to Azami and I am not there to help her?" Yasha whined out.

Kagome sighed; she knew Azami did need to get away from her father. "Yasha, we can't do anything about it. She is a strong girl, plus she has Kyubi to talk to. She will miss you but she will get over it. She will find someone else as long as you do."

That was his problem though; he didn't want her to find someone else. Yasha's head jerked up when he heard his father and uncle yelling at each other. He tried not to show that he was sad when either was around or they would continually tell him that men don't cry. He was so tired of that phrase.

"I am telling you, you need to use a walking stick for a few weeks." Inuyasha complained.

"And I am telling you younger brother to leave me alone. I can walk on my own."

"You are too stubborn for your own good. Kagome knows what she is doing and she told you to stay off your leg as much as possible. That means using a walking stick when you walk." Inuyasha argued back.

Kagome sighed, "Sorry hun, I have to go stop them before they kill each other." Kagome gave her son a kiss on the forehead, then started to run to the brothers. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, great! Kagome you're here! Tell this moronic brother of mine that he needs to stay off his leg when…"

Yasha stopped listening to the conversation. He felt like he had no one to talk to now. Azami was a thing of his past, Shiho turned out to be his father who was busy talking to his uncle, and everyone else in this time got tired of always having to figure out what he was saying if he would say something that was only in the future. The month here was great but he loved knowing deep down that he was going to be back with his friends at the end of that month.

While his parents were busy he decided to take this time to visit the sacred tree. At least that was something that was in both times…

Azami sat at the bottom of the sacred tree as everyone that was near the shrine was crying or talking with another. She was currently within the little fence that surrounded the tree as she laid her back against the tree. Her tears where genuine, ones of true sadness, unlike everyone else who was here. They all somehow knew Kagome or Yasha but it sickened her to see the majority talk to each other as if it were any other day and the ones who were crying were obviously crying fake tears.

She knew something was wrong, Yasha wouldn't die that easily. There was no way a boat crash would kill both his mother and him. They were both so strong. She started to tear up as she tried to figure out what could have happened. She also found it odd that they went on a boat when she knew they were in the feudal era. Oddly enough, they never found the bodies and Kagome's mother claims they probably got eaten by sharks…talk about hoping for the best. She assumed it as soon as they didn't come back within two days.

Something caught her attention on the bottom of the tree.

She bent the grass to the side to reveal a message, 'I'll find you one day.' She looked around, something wasn't right, it was obvious. "He is alive." She whispered as she smiled with a tear running down her cheek, "I have to prove it. By any means necessary, I will prove that he is alive." She said getting up as Kagome's mother came over.

"Hello Azami." She gave an odd smile to Azami.

"Hello." She answered back, glad that she didn't hear her just then.

"Yasha would want you to have this." She whispered as she pulled out the bow from behind her back. "He would always say how it was your favorite."

Azami took the bow and smiled, "Thanks." She said as his grandmother turned to leave. That proved it right there. Something was up, she told him to never tell anyone that this bow was her favorite- that was between them.

She also noticed how his grandmother never cried during this funeral. She had so many people crying around her and they all missed one or the other but she never cried. Kagome's mother just lost her daughter and grandson…of course she would cry.

That was it, she would find out what really happened- she wouldn't rest until she figured out what happened to them. She only had one thought though- he went back into that feudal era. Since the well wouldn't allow her in unless if she was with Yasha she would have to find another way to prove it.

She clutched the bow, perhaps there was a way to prove that he was alive but in the past. She would figure it out, even if it killed her…

A black hair woman was at her job, she was the boss of this site. Today the sun was blazing down on everyone as she took a drink from her water bottle. Everyone around her was busy digging. She had to make sure they excavate as much as possible, leaving nothing unturned. She went into her tent to look over her notes. She had calculations on maps that would tell her how far to dig and where she should dig. Everyone was starting to loose moral however when they were to the depth that she said they would find something and nothing was there.

Then she heard a yell outside as a man came running in, "Ms. Azami, we found something. We found something that you may want to see."

Azami ran out and saw what she was looking for sitting there as everyone worked to get it unburied. She smiled, "Everyone who is working right now will get a ten percent pay increase if this is something of value." She said as everyone cheered around her as two where working on taking the item out off the ground gently.

Azami pushed them out of the way as she grabbed a brush and went to unburying it herself. It was finally in her hands.

Azami started to cry as she held the artifact in her arms. "I can't believe it." she whispered.

"Is it what you are looking for?" one of them asked.

"Does a thousand dollar bonus for everyone sound like it?" she asked as everyone clapped. "Plus everyone can have the day off. I have found what I needed." She yelled as everyone smiled and walked off to put there stuff away and clean up.

Fifteen years had passed since she last walked up the steep stairs of the shrine. It had been fifteen years since she saw her middle school crush. She always had this feeling that he was alive. She knew it deep down and she had spent her past eleven years or so trying to find the evidence she needed. She held up what she hoped would be enough; the only problem was, now that she had something of proof- where did she go from there? She stopped when she got in front of the sacred tree, "Well Yasha, I have proof. Proof that you are still alive." She smiled. Staring at the tree, "But where do I go to prove that I still want you?"

She turned when she heard a door open, the only thing was no one came out of the house, in fact the house door wasn't open then she noticed the well house doors open. "Who is there?" she heard a male ask. She couldn't see who it was…he was hiding in the shadows.

"I am sorry to intrude here; I am Azami- an old friend of someone who used to live here." She said clutching her artifact.

He couldn't believe it, Azami was there. "What are you doing here?" he asked staying in the shadows.

"I need to speak to Yasha." She said- her voice was enough to show she was no longer a child but a woman.

The man was silent for a minute before speaking, "He is dead." He whispered with pain within his voice.

"No, you have to know, I found something. I knew it was impossible. Please can I see who I am talking too? I have proof to show that my thoughts aren't just random but actual facts."

The man sighed, "I can't do that."

"Please, it took me eleven years of digging to find this, I think I should at least get some credit and know who I am talking to. I would think that after so long- I can get the truth and not some made up lie."

"I am sorry but I can't." the man still stood in the shadows.

"I will leave this shrine and everything once I know who you are."

"That's the problem you won't leave- you will stay even more."

"Please." The woman begged.

He sighed as he walked into the light with his ears pressed back. He stared at her, she grew up so much. The girl he remembered was now a grown woman.

"Yasha." She whispered.

Yasha nodded, "You are right." He let out a grin.

Azami dropped her artifact and ran at him as she wrapped her arms around him crying. "I thought I would never see you again. But I knew you weren't really dead. I knew it." she yelled. "Even Kyubi told me I was crazy but I knew. He told me to give up long ago. I spent so long trying to prove it."

"Azami calm down." Yasha whispered, they were both fully grown. Yasha had the same built as his father but Azami still seemed so fragile in his eyes. He easily towered over her by at least six inches if not more.

"I can't calm down. I knew this whole time. I have to tell someone, I have to prove that I am not crazy." Azami yelled pulling at his shirt to have him come with her.

"No you can't." Yasha said standing still. "I need to be in the other era, I am dead here. The Yasha here is no more."

"Can we at least talk?" Azami pleaded. "I need to talk with you and realize why all this happened, please."

"I can't, I wasn't suppose to see you again. My mom said I shouldn't talk to you anymore. I am now in the other era."

"Please, I have so much to talk to you about."

"Azami we can't be together. We are in two different eras now."

"What? Do you have someone else? Did you find another girl?"

Yasha was taken aback, "No, I could never find anyone like you, you should know that."

"Then please at least let me talk to you."

Yasha sighed, "Let me go change and get my cap." He said as he walked into his house. He came out several minutes later dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a cap over his head. He yelled back into the house, "I know Uncle Sota…I am just going out. I got the baseball cap. Don't worry; I ain't going to her house. Yes, I know that was reckless." he then looked back at Azami, "Sorry my uncle gets worried when I leave to go into the city. Where too?"

"Who's house were you referring too?" Azami asked.

Yasha looked away embarrassed. "Ten years ago, I went back to your old house to see if I could find you. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. The place was empty and my cap flew off in the wind. It was a mess."

Azami smiled, "Let's go to the diner my treat." She said as the two walked all the way there in silence.

As they sat down Yasha was the first to speak, "What happened to your dad?"

"He…was arrested, he is in jail." She said looking away.

"For what?" Yasha asked, knowing the answer already.

"A little after you left- he started to make fun of me saying that no one could stand to be around me. He said that you probably died because I was spending too much time with you. I got tired of hearing it so I did the only thing a teenager could think to do- I tried to hit him. He didn't like it and beat me pretty bad. The neighbors finally found out about it and they called the cops. I was in the hospital for a few weeks. After, I was sent from foster parent to foster parent for two years." She looked away.

"What happened after that?"

"I still wanted to look for you but the only way to make any money was to work at a…" she went silent looking away.

"Where did you work?" Yasha asked seriously.

"A prostitution ring." She whispered as she blushed, she could tell Yasha got tense as she had to say something to make him understand. "I had to get money and for someone with no parents, that was the only way."

"Then what?" Yasha asked wanting to avoid that period of time as he felt his blood boil knowing what she did but trying not to think about it.

"After being there for four months a man with silver hair came by and handed me a wad of money. He looked so much like you, I accidentally called him Yasha. He claimed he wasn't, that he 'had no clue who this Yasha was.' He said that if I promised to put the money to good use then I may keep it. I also had to leave the place."

"And you did." Yasha said.

"Yes, I left that same day. There was so much money in my hand from such a generous stranger. I invested in hiring some archeologists and invested some of the money into some stocks." Azami smiled, "Turned out my stocks did really well. Before I knew it, I was making millions. No one has ever accumulated money in stocks like I did. It still wasn't enough though. I could have ended everything there. I could have married any man I wanted to in this world. I still have so much in the bank. I could have lived happily in my dream home and with everything I could ever dream of. I was in the paper as the richest woman alive. Every guy was at my doorstep asking me out."

"Why didn't you stop there?"

"Because I knew the truth, I knew you were alive. I just had to prove it. So, when my archeologists that I hired claimed that I was crazy for not telling them what I wanted them out there for. I went to school to be an archeologist and then started digging everywhere I could, just to find something. I was arrested a few times for not having a permit to dig in certain spots. I started hiring all my friends that I went to school with and they had other friends who I hired, I used millions to hire enough people. Just today someone I was working with found this." She said holding out the artifact.

"That's my moms…"

"Bow, I knew the markings right away and then I found inside it her name, and your name. I knew it was the bow on your wall, the one that your mom used to save us in your time." She looked close to tears. "When I saw it snapped in half, I was worried that maybe it broke and you guys were truly dead."

"You found it snapped? In the mountains right?"

"Yes that's right."

"A while back, a demon took my mom's bow and snapped it before we could do anything. It was old; we knew it would go any time. My father and I had to jump in and save her. We left the bow there deciding that it had little value and that we could always get a new one." He said staring at it in his hands. The only thing was who was that silver haired man that gave her the money?

The door to the store caught Yasha's attention as it opened and it revealed two people coming in. He watched as Azami ordered not noticing Yasha's attention was diverted. They sat down talking and he noticed the man's silver hair. They both wore caps and jeans and a shirt. Could his parents live that long? He wondered as he watched then he noticed the girls scent, it was recognizable to him anywhere. That was Azami…an older version of Azami. She was a half dog demon like him. "Yasha? Yasha?" he was brought out of his trance when Azami kept yelling his name. "Come on tell the waiter what you want."

"Sorry just a burger and fries thank you. Oh and water with lemon."

"Very well." The waiter said as he walked off.

The older version Yasha looked up at them before he quickly put the menu to his face whispering something to the girl as she looked behind her to look at them. They then giggled and quickly walked out leaving a big wad of money and no food ordered yet. A big lump grew in his throat as he realized what he had to do, "Azami" he whispered.

Should he do this? Would his parents be mad?

"Yes?"

Yasha took a deep breath, "Would you like to come live in the feudal era with me?"

"Seriously?" Azami asked.

Yasha looked at the older versions of the two walking out of the building; he didn't want her to come. It was dangerous when you didn't know that place. But looking at the two sitting there he realized that she would make it and everything would turn out the way it should, "Yes" he smiled. "Come on. I will bring you over today." He said happily. "My mom and dad will have my head for this but that's okay."

"Thank you so much Yasha!" she said giving him a hug. "I just have to go use the bathroom." She said as she got up to run to the bathroom.

Yasha got up once she was in the bathroom and walked out of the restaurant and to the older versions of themselves. He pat the older version him on the back, "You gave her the money didn't you?" Yasha whispered.

They both nodded, "She will find out later, just remember to do the same thing when you get older." The older version winked.

Yasha nodded, "Can I ask you how Azami becomes half demon?"

The older version of Azami chuckled as they both looked at each other. The older version Yasha then whispered, "I probably shouldn't say. If I told you then it might not happen the way it should."

"Are my parents still alive?" Yasha asked.

"Yes" the older Azami said getting a glare from her husband. "He should get to know. Kagome will live as long as Inuyasha. She will figure it out when she doesn't age. That was what the change was when she was lifted up when your father came to be. Could you believe that I had to figure it out and I wasn't even there?"

"Where did you guys come from?" he asked.

"Far out of town." Older Azami said. "We just came by for some lunch."

"Thanks again for helping Azami."

Younger version Azami ran up next to Yasha, "Come on Yash. I am ready to go." She said smiling before realizing he was talking to two strangers. "You." She whispered pointing at the man. "You are the one who gave me the money!"

"Yes. It is me. I see you did as I said."

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much it helped me." She said shaking his hand, not noticing that her future was standing right there.

The older Yasha smiled looking at the woman standing next to him. "I am sure I know how much it helped." The two started to laugh.

"Please take this card, it is my bank card. I have like four of them anyways. This one has the most money in it. Please accept this as my gratitude. I will go over right now with you and change my name to yours."

"I can't."

"No please, I won't need it anymore." Azami smiled.

The older version Yasha smiled taking the card, "Thanks. Let's go. No need to change the name we will keep it in case you ever need it again." The two walked away laughing as if it were an inside joke. Yasha knew the truth- Azami was already there so she could keep going as if nothing changed.

Azami thought they were odd but was too excited to care, "Before we go can I just give my business to my friend? She believed in me so much, I know it would mean a lot if I gave her the rest of my business."

"She?" Yasha asked.

"Oh yes." Azami smiled as she grabbed her cell phone and made a phone call. "Hey, Yeah, I have some great news…Oh you already heard! Well meet me at the bank, I have even better news for you!" she said happily before she hung up.

They walked to the bank as they waited for the woman to arrive. As soon as she walked toward them, Yasha's eyes widened.

"Hey!" Azami yelled as she ran to her hugging her tightly.

"Yash this is Nashi, Nashi this is Yash." Nashi wore a hat on her head much like Yasha always did.

"Hey Yasha, I heard so much about you!"

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah, all through college she told me about her idea, she would never let it go. I stood by her the whole time. I told her that when she found you- she had to give me whatever money she had left over" Nashi winked, "It was a joke of course."

"I have great news!" Azami said to the woman, "I am going to give you the company and you can do whatever you want! I won't need it anymore. I guess our joke can be more seriously than you thought."

Nashi laughed, "Sure! Why don't you go get the paper work started, I will be right there."

"Of course." Azami was so excited; she was acting like her teenage self.

Nashi wait until Azami was gone before speaking, "Well Yasha, I was waiting for this day."

"So you are her."

"Yep. I knew this would come, I just had to wait." She winked. "You guys have a great time in the other era. I couldn't wait to get her money- I knew it was a matter of time."

"Can you tell me how she becomes half demon?" Yasha asked.

Nashi smiled, "Nah, if I do then it may not happen."

Yasha nodded, "Well let's go get those papers signed."

"Just think you get the girl!"

"Yeah and you get her money." Yasha joked as he held the door open. "I would say ladies first but you don't act too much like a lady."

"You would be surprised at how different someone can be in five hundred years." She said laughing as she walked in as Yasha followed behind.

"Guess I am going to find out." Yasha mumbled.

"Your life has only begun." She winked and Yasha smiled, he was glad to be able to know that his life was going to be great from here on out.

After the banking papers were signed and the company was pushed into Nashi's name. Azami was ready to go; she was ready to start her new life.

"Hold on Azami. Can I speak to Nashi alone?" Yasha asked.

"Sure." Azami ran off.

Yasha turned to Nashi. "Thank you so much for taking care of her. Thanks for make sure she never gave up looking."

Nashi smiled. "No big deal. I know how much she means to you."

Somehow everything seemed like it fell into place. Yasha got Azami and would be with her for a long time. He walked out of the bank to see Azami sitting on a park bench kicking her legs back and forth as if she were a child.

"You ready?" Yasha asked.

"You bet!" Azami said as she jumped up.

Yasha laughed, "We are going to have to explain a lot of this to my parents when we get back."

"I have no problem as long as ever day is spent with you."

"Same here." Yasha smiled as they interlocked arms and walked down the street.

Towards the well…towards their new life.

_**The last chapter is always the saddest =( But it isn't fully the last one if you want to be technical cuz I am going to put out the alternate ending! Those will probably be about three chapter all together in order to fit everything in. But it wont be for a while- first day of classes were today and I already have like two hours of homework- I hate college.**_

_**I thank you guys for reviewing and joining in on my last fanfiction for quite a while. That's right, I am retiring my fanfiction career for a year or so- I'm sad too! I want to do this so that I can work on my very own novel! Yay!!! **_

_**I have a great idea but I need time to be able to write it and I can't write it when I have to read over other stuff. Plus college is starting back up and well…it gets tough to write stories and finish class deadlines. Sorry for this all of a sudden turn of events to my loyal followers- I promise I will come back one day with another story (I have at least two more that are completed and just need to be reread and posted) I just feel like I need a break from this so that I can write my very own story! **_

_**As those who are loyal know- I am bad at names so if you want to come up with names (male and female) that I could us in a novel then either leave it in a review or send me a PM with the name (first and last), what nationality would fit it, personality you think of when you hear it, and of course- male or female. IF, and that is a pretty big if, but if, I ever get it published- I will make sure to let you all know since you guys love my writing so much! I really hope it comes out as well as I am hoping- my writing has improved so much since I started on here. **_

_**Like I said, I will be back one day with another Inuyasha story but until then it was nice getting to know you guys and if you still want to talk to me once in a while let me know and I can talk to you on AIM. Just note that I will be busy in school so don't feel bad if I rarely talk to you within the next four to five months. **_

_**Love you all and can't wait to hear what you guys thought of this last chapter!!! Thank you all so much for reading this!!! Like I said some time within the next few months I will still put out the alternate ending. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**_


End file.
